


Something Different(teen wolf) *book one)

by ashestoashes01



Series: teen wolf kinda au [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/F, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The Pack is Awesome, The Pack is Confused, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 71,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashes01/pseuds/ashestoashes01
Summary: Allydia and Alex have always known they were different from their friends and family. But when they find out how so, things get a bit complicated. TWO AUTHORSDICLAIMER: ALLYDIA AND ALEX ARE THE ONLY ONES I OWN! AND IF I HAD ACTUALLY WRITTEN TEEN WOLF STEREK AND THIAM WOULD BE CANON BY THE END OF THE SERIES!
Relationships: Derek Hale & Original Female Character(s), Derek Hale & Original Hale Character(s), Scott McCall/Original Female Character, Stiles Stilinski & Original Character(s), The Pack (Teen Wolf)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: teen wolf kinda au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539667





	1. Alex Stilinski

-Name Alex Stilinski 

-Age 16

-Species Beta Werewolf

-Friends Hales and Scott pack

Siblings: Twins with Stiles

Personality: Smart,Kind,Weird in a good way and also has separation anxiety if she isn't near Stiles for more than a 2 week period (Yay anxiety 😒)also loves to skateboard 

Describe : Dirty blonde hair with purple in the back,Hazel eyes,Bestie Allydia,5 ft 3,Loves to wear converses and Scott and Stiles sweatshirts with their lacrosse numbers on it,LOVES TO PLAY SOCCER,Has A's and B's, Sucks at Math and also is enemies with Malia Tate/Hale


	2. Allydia

Name: Allydia Hale 

Pronouns: Her/She

Sexuality: BISEXUAL

Family: Derek(brother), Peter(uncle), and Cora(sister) Hale(alive). Malia(cousin) Tate/Hale(alive). Talia(mother) and Laura(sister) Hale(deceased) Various/unknown deceased family members

Species: Neutral Witch. She got her magic from her father's side. She is one of the only people in the family that is a witch.

Alliegence: the main pack 

Looks: She has red/blonde hair that is curly and the length fluctuates between chin length and shoulder length. Her eyes are normally a grey/green color. When using her magic, her eyes glow purple. She is 5'3 height wise and tiny weight wise. She is normally seen wearing skinny jeans, converse, and graphic t-shirt. She is usually wearing a cardigan or hoodie due to her inability to stay warm.

Personality: She is usually really quiet but is extremely sarcastic when she does talk. She has an above intelligence, mainly in supernatural or historical matters. She is the mom friend that everyone has. She will help you with everything and anything you need. She is usually the common sense for her friend group and isn't afraid to correct them.

Backstory: The first 10 years of her life were spent in training to control her witch, during that time she was home schooled by her father. She was also training to become her pack's emissary. However, not long after she turned 10, a fire started murdering a majority of her family. She escaped by her mother shoving her away. She managed to break the mountain that trapped her wolf family members, sadly it was too late. She severely injured her knee and Derek and Laura rushed her to the hospital before going to the sheriff station. They disappeared shortly after. After she was let out of the hospital, she was put into foster care and changed her last name to Jones after being adopted.

She started school and met Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Alex Stilinski in 4th grade. She quickly fit into their friend group with her sass and intelligence. She never told them about her past or her powers. When Scott was bit by the Alpha they found out about her powers and, with the death of Laura Hale and reappearance of Derek Hale, her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the characters do not know who her family is!!!


	3. Wolf Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter includes two panic attack scenes and scenes that are very far from canon
> 
> A/n: hey guys this is the first chapter and we are writing this chapter together and we are gonna try to follow the canon storyline as close as possible! ~A.M. 
> 
> A/n: Hiiii people's I'm Maddie 😋We are so excited to write this!!So in the comments I want you guys to put what yo think is going to happen in the next chapters!SO HAVE A FUN TIME READING THIS!!~M

Alex and Stiles Stilinski walk to their best friend Allydia in front of the one and only Scott McCall’s house.

”we’re hoping onto the roof” Alex said as she leaped onto the railing and helped her twin up.

”Why exactly?” Allydia asked

”to scare Scott. Shhh” Stiles said

As they hear footsteps coming from inside the house the twins get ready to scare their other best friend. Allydia just crossed her arms and stood on the porch.

The Twins swing down as Scott holds up a baseball bat and screams. Stiles and Alex smile

”Heya Scotty!” Alex says

Allydia rolled her eyes at the twins and looked at Scott. “Why are we friends with them, again?” 

“No clue! Anyway what the hell are you guys doing here?” Scott said as he put the bat down. 

“You weren’t answering your phone!” Stiles said to his best friend. 

“Why do you have a baseball bat?” Alex asked. 

“I thought you guys were a predator!” Scott said, slightly wide-eyed. 

The trio rose an eyebrow at their friend. 

“A pre-what?” Stiles asked. 

“Anyway, look, we saw our dad leave about 20 minutes ago.” Alex said.

”They’re bringing in every officer in the Beacon Hills department. And even state police!” Stiles finished for his twin. 

“For what?” Scott asked. 

“Two joggers found a body in the forrest.” Alex said. 

“What? A dead body?” Scott asked, eyes going impossibly wide. 

“No, a body of water! Yes, a dead body, you dumbass!” Alex said, rolling her eyes. 

“Murdered?” Scott asked. 

Alex shrugged. “They don’t know yet!” 

“They just found a girls body, around early 20’s.” Stiles said. 

“Hold on! If they already found a body, then what are we looking for?” Scott asked, confused. 

“That’s the best part!” Alex said, excitedly. 

“They only found half a body!” Stiles finished, just as excited as his twin. 

“We’re seriously doing this?” Scott asked, obviously nervous. 

“Oh come on! You’re the one always ranting about how nothing happens!” Stiles said to his friend. 

“I’m trying to get a good night’s sleep for practice tomorrow!” 

“Oh yeah because sitting on the bench is such gruelling effort!” Alex said, sarcastically. 

“No, i’m gonna play this year! I’m gonna make first line!” Scott said. 

“It’s good to have big dreams, even terribly unrealistic dreams!” Stiles said. 

Scott glared at the twins and Allydia rolled her eyes probably for the 100th time that night since the twins had picked her up. “Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?” She asked.

The twins looked at each other. 

“Um-we- we don’t really know?” Stiles said. 

“And what if the murderer is, i don’t know, still out there?” Allydia asked. 

“Ya, we didn’t really think this through very well!” Alex said, looking at her brother. 

“No, you didn’t.” Allydia said. 

~~~~INTO THE WOODS~~~~ 

Alex and Stiles were moving quickly through the forrest with flashlights in their hands with Scott and Allydia trailing behind them. 

“Maybe the severe asthmatic and the one with knee problems should be holding the flashlights?” Scott said looking for his inhaler and at Allydia who was limping slightly and mumbling about how much she hated the twins right now. 

“Wait, come on!” Stiles yelled a bit. 

They all froze when they saw more flashlights coming their way and the twins quickly started walking away. 

“Wait! Stiles! Alex!” Allydia and Scott said, trying to keep up. 

“Hold it right there!” An officer said to the twins who glanced at each other as Allydia and Scott went behind a tree. 

“Hang on, these two are mine!” the sheriff, aka the twin’s dad, said walking up to them. 

“Heya, dad!” The twins said. 

“Been listening on calls?” The sheriff asked. 

“No,” Alex said. 

“Not the boring ones!” Stiles said. 

“Ya alright. Where are your usual partners in crime?” Sheriff asked, looking around. 

Allydia and Scott tensed and looked at each other. 

“Who? Oh, Scott? He’s at home! Big day for him tomorrow!” Stiles quickly lied. 

“Allydia and her mysterious self is probably just wondering around, invisible.” Alex lied. 

Allydia smirked and so did Scott. 

“Oh, really? SCOTT?! ALLYDIA?!” The sheriff shouted and waited a few moments. When he heard nothing, he looked at his children. “Well, you two are gonna go home and when I get back, us three are going to have a nice long chat about this thing called invasion of privacy!” 

The two teenagers smiled and nodded at their dad and then walked away. The sheriff rolled his eyes and went back to work after making sure his kids had gotten back to their car okay. 

Allydia and Scott went to follow their friends when they noticed they weren’t sure where to go. 

“Hey, Scotty?” Allydia said, suddenly. 

“Ya, Ally?” Scott said. 

“I think we’re going in circles.” Allydia said to her friend. When she saw him looking confused, she squaded down and pointed to the tree roots. “We’ve passed this root pattern at least three times since we started walking!” 

“Damn it!” Scott exclaimed. He opened his mouth to say more when a howl cut him off. He stared wide eyed at Allydia, who stood straight up with a confused look in her eyes. 

“What was that?” Scott asked, only slightly scared. 

“I have no idea but personally I’m gonna take it as a sign to run!” Allydia said. 

“I’m gonna have to agree with you on that!” He said as they both took off running. 

They had only been running for a minute or two when Scott fell and rolled down a short hill, once he reached the bottom, he layed there, breathing heavily. He started feeling around in his pockets for his inhaler. 

“What’s wrong, Scotty?” Allydia said when she reached the bottom of the hill.

”I-I can’t find my inhaler!” Scott said going into deep panic. 

“It’s okay-“ Allydia started but another howl, this time closer, cut her off. 

“Or maybe it’s not!” Scott said as he quickly got back up and they started jogging away. 

The two hadn’t noticed they had gotten seperated until Allydia stopped finally and looked around. 

“Hey, look we made it- Scott? Where the hell- SCOTTY!” Allydia said quickly going into panic mode. 

Scott looked up from where he had fallen yet again and into red eyes and a drowling mouth that was filled with sharp teeth. 

“A-allydia?” he had barely managed to say when the animal suddenly jumped and bit him and he screamed. 

“SCOTTY!!!” was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness. 

~~in hell- i mean school~~ 

Scott walked into his school tiredly and achingly. He groaned when a blur of strawberry hugged him tightly. 

“Oh, Scotty! I had gotten so worried. I had tried calling but your mom kept saying you needed to rest! How are you feeling?” Allydia said, as she kept hugging him. 

Scott chuckled a bit, “I’m fine! Really, i’m okay. I’ve just got this bite right here.” He said when she finally let go and looked at him with motherly concerned. 

“Oh, a bite?” Alex said with interest and she and stiles walked up to the pair. 

“Can we see?” Stiles asked. 

Scott nodded and pulled his shirt up a bit. He pulled back the bandages to reveal a large and still slightly bloody bite mark. 

“Oh, wow!” The twins exclaimed. 

“Ya, I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.” He said as he covered back up and Allydia looked up with interest.

“Woah, wait! A wolf?” The twins said. 

“Yeah, i mean, we heard a howl.” He said gesturing between himself and Allydia. 

“Nope, no way!” Stiles said.

”What?” Scott said. 

“Because there hasn’t been a wolf in California in like, 60 years!” Alex said. 

“Really?” Scott asked. 

“Yup!” the twins said. 

“Well, if you won’t believe me about that then you won’t believe me when I tell you i found the other half of the body!” Scott said. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Seriously?” The twins said. 

“Yea, and I’m pretty sure i’m gonna have nightmares for months!” 

“Oh my god! That’s freaking awesome!” Alex said with a huge smile. 

“This has got to be the best thing that has happened to Beacon Hills since- since the birth of Lydia Martin,” Stiles said as his crush since 3rd grade walked by. “Hey, Lydia! You look- like you’re gonna ignore me!” 

“Aw, poor Stiles!” Allydia and Alex said as Lydia walked up to her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. 

“You three are the cause of this you know!” Stiles said to his best friends. 

“Uh-huh!” the trio said smiling at the brown eyed boy. 

“You three, dragging me down with your nerdiness! I’m a nerd by association!” 

The trio giggled as they all walked to their class. 

“As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night. And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester.” their teacher said as they all sat down. 

Allydia and Scott looked at the twins who shook their head, signalling that the police did not in fact have a suspect. 

Scott looked down at the sllyabus that the teacher was talking about when he heard a phone ringing. He looked around the class and saw that no one had moved to see if it had been theirs. He took a look out the window and saw a girl with curly brown hair digging through her bag and pull out a phone. She answered quickly. 

“Mom, three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love ya.” The girl said as the vice principle walked up to her. 

“Hi, I’m so sorry to have kept you waiting! So San Francisco is where you grew up?” The vice principle asked. 

“Well, no. But we did live there for more than a year which is unusual for my family.” The girl said. 

“Well, I hope Beacon Hills is your last stop for a while!” 

Scott kept listening as the vice principle explained some school stuff to the girl. 

They walked into the class where our little quartet were. 

“Hi, excuse me for a moment! Everyone this is Allison Argent! Please treat her nicely!” the vice principle as he walked out and Allison took the seat behind Scott. 

Scott leaned down and picked up a pen from the floor and turned to Allison. 

“Here you go!” He said, handing it to her. 

“Thank you.” She said with a confused yet grateful smile. 

He smiled back.

“Turn your books to page 133, kafika’s metamorphisis.” The teacher said. 

—IN THE HALLWAY—

“Hey, that is a killer jacket! Where’d you get it?” Lydia said to Allison who’s locker was right next her’s. 

“Oh, my mom was a buyer for an antique shop back in San Fransisco!” Allison said. 

Lydia smiled. “You just became my new best friend!” 

“Hey, what about me?” Allydia said as she walked up to the girls. 

“O come on, Ally! You have Alex! Let me have Allison!” Lydia said. 

“Ugh, fine!” Allydia said as Allison smiled a bit. 

“Hey, Jackson!” Lydia said to her boyfriend as he walked up. 

“Hey Lydia!” Jackson said kissing his girlfriend. 

“Hey, Jackas- I mean Jackson!” Allydia said as Lydia gave her a look. 

“Jackson, this is Allison! She just moved here from San Fransisco!” Lydia said. 

“Hi, are you coming to the party this weekend?” Jackson said, looking Allison up and down. 

“When?” Allison asked. 

“This friday night!” Lydia answered. 

“Oh, I can’t! Friday’s family night!” Allison said with a apologetic smile. 

“You sure? Everyone’s going after the scrimmage!” Jackson said. 

“Scrimmage? What, like foot ball?” Allison asked. 

Everyone who heard her snorted/scoffed. 

“Footballs a joke here in Beacon!” Jackson said with a cocky smirk. 

“Ya, the sport here in Lacrose!” Allydia said. 

“We’ve won 3 years in a row!” Jackson said. 

“Ya because of a certain Captain.” Lydia said, smiling up at Jackson. 

“Well, we have practice in a few minutes if you wanted to-“ Jackson said 

“I was going to go-“ Allison started 

“Perfect! Let’s go!” Lydia dragging Allison with her to the Lacrose field. 

“If you play, I have no one to talk to on the bench! Are you really gonna do that to your best friend?!” Stiles said dramatically. 

“I can’t sit out again! I’ve been sitting out on the sidelines my whole life!” Scott said. “This season, I’m making first line!” 

“MCCALL!” Coach yelled to Scott. 

“Coach?” Scott said. 

“Come on, you’re goal!” Coach said. 

“I’ve never played!” Scott said back. 

“I know, scoring some will make the confidence go higher!” Coach said. 

Scott sighed as he ran to the goal net. 

“Go, Scott!” Allydia and Stiles yelled. 

Scott gripped his lacrose stick as he missed the the first shot. But he quickly got into it to where he was blocking nearly every shot. 

“Who’s that?” Allison said, pointing to Scott. 

“I have no idea!” Lydia said with curiosity in her voice. 

Allydia rolled her eyes. “That’s Scott McCall. He gave you a pen today Allison.” 

“Oh!” Allison said watching Scott. “He’s good.” 

“Oh, ya. Really good!” Lydia said. 

Allydia stayed silent as she thought to herself,

Ya, but he wasn’t this good before. 

—

“I swear there’s something wrong with me! It’s like I had all the time the world to catch the balls. And that’s not that only thing! I can hear things. Smell things.” Scott said to Stiles as they were walking out of Stiles’ car and into the woods. 

“Smell things? Like what?” Stiles asked. 

“Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket.” Scott said. 

“I don’t have mint mojito in my- anyway this all started when you got bitten?” Stiles said. 

“Yeah. You think this might be like an infection? Like my body filling up with Adrenaline before going into shock?” Scott asked. 

“Ya I think I’ve heard of this type of infection!” Stiles said. 

“Really?” Scott asked with hope in his eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s called Lycanthropy!” Stiles said. 

“What’s that? Is that dangerous?” Scott asked. 

“Only once a month.” 

“Once a month?” 

“Oh, yeah! On the night of the full moon!” Stiles then howled. “You’re the one who who heard the wolf howling.” 

“There could be something seriously wrong with me!” Scott exclaimed. 

“I know! You’re a werewolf! Rawr! Okay, obviously i’m kidding! But if you see me in shop class melting down silver, it’s cause there’s a full moon on Friday.” Stiles said. 

“What about the full moon?” Alex said as she and Allydia walked up to the two boys. 

“Scott’s a werewolf!” Stiles said as Scott rolled his eyes. 

“Lets just go and try to find the body!” Scott said. 

“And your inhaler!” Allydia said. 

“Yeah that too!” 

So the quartet started walking to were Scott had seen the body. 

“It was around here! I tripped and lost my inhaler over there and then Allydia and I ran that way! Then got split up! I fell again, over the body by the way, and looked up from it and red eye and huge teeth!” Scott said. 

“Maybe the killer just moved the body!” Alex suggested. 

“Well, I hope they left my inhaler. Those things are like, 80 bucks!” 

Allydia went to say something but a guy, not much older than them, walked up. She hit Scott on shoulder and pointed to the guy. Scott and the twins all shot up. 

“What are you doing here? This is private property!” The man grumpily said. 

“Sorry, man. We didn’t know!” Alex said. 

“Yea, we were just looking for something! Just forget it! Let’s um, lets go guys!” Scott said.

The guy went digging in his coat pocket. When his hand came out and he threw something towards Scott. Scott caught it with ease and opened his hand. It was his inhaler. The guy walked away afterwards. 

“Come on! We gotta go to work!” Scott said. 

“Dude that was Derek Hale!” Alex said. 

“Remember, right? He’s only a few years older than us!” Stiles said. 

“Remember what?” Scott asked, very confused. 

“His whole family burned like 10 years ago!” Alex said. 

“What’s he doing back?” Allydia said with curiousity. 

“No clue!” The twins said in unison. 

“Anyway I gotta head to work!” Scott said. 

—

"Hey, kitties!" Scott said as he dragged a bag of cat food across the floor of the cat clinic.

He jumped as all of the cat started meowing loudly and jumping around their cages. He quickly ran out of the clinic and closed the door. He jumped again as a loud banging sounded into the pet clinic. He went to the door and saw Allison Argent standing at the door, soaking wet and teary eyed. He quickly opened the door and she started talking quickly. 

"I-I-I didn't see it. I was I took my eyes off the road for like 2 seconds to change the song and the dog, it just ran into to the road!" She managed to say.

"Can you show me where you hit it?" Scott said calmly and tried to get Allison to calm down. 

"No, I mean, yes I can show you where I hit it. But it's in my trunk come on." She said and they ran to where her car was. 

Allison opened her trunk and the dog jumped up a bit and barked at Allison. She jumped back and Scott put his arm around her.

"It's okay. She's just a little scared." Scott said. 

"Yeah, she's not the only one."

"Let's see if I have better luck!" 

Scott leaned down and reached his hand out, softly petting the small dog. His eyes met the dogs and unknown to Scott, his own eyes turn a gold colour. 

"Come on, let's get her inside!" 

After they got her inside, Scott started to give the dog a check up to see what was wrong with the it.

"Well, i think it's just a broken leg. I've seen the vet do plenty of splints. I should be able to do one easily!" Scott said and looked over at Allison and noticed that her and all of her clothes were wet. "I have a extra shirt in my bag!"

"Oh, no, I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have!" Allison said quickly.

"No, really, you might get sick. Go on and grab it!" Scott said and pointed to where his bag was. 

Allison nodded and walked over to the bag and pulled out the shirt. She then walked into the room next to where they were. She started to change and Scott quickly turned away and back to the dog. The dog made a whimper like noise. 

"What? I didn't see anything!" Scott said to the dog, then he felt kinda stupid for talking to a dog.

By the time Scott was done doing the splint, Allison had walked back into the room, now in a slightly to big long sleeved grey shirt. 

"How is she now?" Allison asked.

"Great! She might even let you pet her." He said with a smile.

Allison hesitantly reached out towards the dog and slowly started to pet her. "Im sorry about the way i reacted! Im usually tougher than that, but i acted like a total girl!" 

"Honestly, I probably would've way girlier!" Scott said and laughed a bit. Allison smiled at him. "So is it really family night on Friday? Or do you think you’d maybe wanna go to the party with me?” Scott asked. 

Allison smiled. “Family night was a total lie!” 

“So is that a yes?” 

“Definitely!” Allison said with a smile. 

—

Scott walked through school, heading towards his locker. Suddenly, he was shoved against the wall of lockers.

"Okay, McCall! Where are you getting your juice from?" Jackson demanded.

Scott looked at him, obviously confused. "What?" 

"Where. Are. You, Getting. Your. Juice. From?" Jackson slowly said. 

"I don't know. My mom does the grocery shopping!" Scott said. 

"Listen, little man, you're gonna tell who and where you're getting your juice from! Because there is no way you're killing it out on the field like that without some sort of chemical boost." Jackson sneered.

"Oh, you mean steroids! Are you on steroids?" Scott said. 

"Where the hell is going on with you, McCall?!" Jackson said, getting frustrated. 

"What's going on with me? I have no clue! All I know is that i can suddenly hear, see, smell things that I shouldn't be able to. I do things that should be impossible, i'm sleep walking 3 miles into the woods, and I'm pretty convinced that I'm losing my mind!" Scott said. 

"You think you're funny- Don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something! And I'm gonna figure it out! No matter how long it takes!" Jackson said finally letting Scott go and walking away,

\-----

"Scott! Scott! Wait up!" The Stilinski twins called out to their friend. 

"I'm playing the first elimination, man! Can it wait?" Scott said to his friends, still a bit freaked out over his encounter with Jackson earlier. 

"Just hold on! We over heard our dad on the phone!" Stiles said.

"The fiber analysis came back from the lab in L.A. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Alex said.

"Guys, I gotta go!" Scott said walking away! 

"Wait, Scott, you're not gonna believe what type of animal it was!" Stiles said. 

"IT WAS A WOLF!" the twins said.

They watched as their friend ran off. "Well, that went well. Now I need to go to soccer tryouts!" Alex said to her twin before running off. 

"Its just me then! Oh wait I'm on the lacrosse team too!" Stiles said and then ran after Scott. 

\-----------

"LETS GO! gather round! Bring it in,COME ON! Got a question McCall?" Coach said gathering his team 

"oh-No.I was just,Uh-Nothing.Sorry." Scott said 

"Okay. you know how this goes. if you don't make the cut, you're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut- You play. Your parents are proud. Your girlfriend loves ya! Huh? Everything else is,uh- cream cheese. Now,get out there and show me what you got! Come on!" Coach said loudly

"Lets go! Let's go!" Jackson said

The team was running and doing warm ups before they shoot the ball. Then they started shooting the ball which made Scott's wolf side make him do a flip and shoot the goal. 

"McCall! Get over here! What in Gods name was that? This is a Lacrosse field. What? are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach said 

"No, coach."Scott said

"What the hell was that?" Coach said confused 

"I don't know. I- just trying to make the shot." Scott said 

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin', Buddy. You made first line. Come on!" Coach said

\------------

Alex and Stiles were in Roscoe or Stiles’ crap jeep he has driving home.Once they got in Alex and Stiles started researching Werewolves.

Then they hear the doorbell and the twins ran to the door but ended up tripping down the staircase.Alex got up and opened the door to see chocolate brown eyes that belong to Scott 

"Get in. You gotta see this thing. We've been up all night reading - websites,books. All this information." Alex said 

"How much Adderall have you guys had today?" Scott asked looking at the twins confused 

"A lot." The twins said in unison 

"Doesn't matter. Okay, just listen." Stiles said

"Oh is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott says as he walks in the house and into Stiles room

"No, they're still questioning people,even Derek Hale." Alex said 

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day." Scott Said

"Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?" Stiles said

"What, then?" Scott said with a confused look on his face 

"Remeber the joke from the the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Alex said

"Should I?" Scott asked concerned 

"Its a signal, okay? When a wolf's alone, it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard a wolf howling, that means others could have been nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em.” Stiles said

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked

"No." Alex said looking at her twin

"Werewolves." Stiles said

"Are you guys seriously wasting my time with this? You know I have to pick up Allison in an hour." Scott said a little mad

"I saw you on the field today,Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, all right? It was impossible." Stiles said

"Yeah, so I made good shot." Scott said annoyed at the two 

"No, you made an incredible shot, I mean - The way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know,people can't just do that overnight. And there's the vision and the senses, and don't even think I don't notice that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Stiles said

"Okay! Guys, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow" Scott said irritated 

"Tomorrow?! What? No! The full moon's tonight. Don't you get it?" Alex said giving him a confused face 

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I got a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott said raising his voice 

"We're trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when you're bloodlust will be at it's peak." Stiles said 

"Bloodlust?" Scott asked 

"Yeah, your urge to kill." Alex said

"I'm already starting to feel the an urge to kill, Alex." Scott said

"You got to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. We're gonna call her right now." Stiles says as Alex grabs Scott's phone 

"What are you doing?" Scott asked Alex trying to grab his phone from her 

"I'm canceling the date." Alex said

"No, give it to me!" Scott yells at Alex

Scott pushes Alex against the wall aggressively. She starts having panic attack while Stiles yanking Scott off her but gets thrown on his bed frame. Then Scott realized what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." Scott said has he released Alex and ran out.

Alex started to panic and Stiles gets to her and helps her.

"Remember the breathing." Stiles said calmly 

"1....2....3...4...5...6...7...8..9...10" They said in unison 

Alex slows down her heavy breathing. She goes in tears to Stiles and hugs him.

\--------------

"Mom!" Scott yelled

"Is this a party or a date." Melissa asked 

"maybe both." Scott said

"And her name is -"

"Allison." Scott said

"Allison. Nice" Melissa said

"Thank you." Scott says happily 

\-------------

Allison and Scott danced together and Alex was kinda Jealous but she shrugged it off.She started dancing with a random guy. Then Alex and Scott were acting weird and Allydia asked but all she got from Alex was I'm fine.

"You okay?" Allison asked Scott

"What? Yeah. I'm fine" Scott said 

They danced a little more 

"Are you okay?" Allison asked worried 

"ill be right back." Scott said running away

Yo, Scott, you good?" Stiles asked concerned 

Yeah Scotty you don't look so hot." Allydia said

Then he ran out and Allydia took Alex to her house. Then she noticed she had claws and fangs.

"Oh shit!” Allydia muttered to herself and then immediately tried to find a way to calm Alex down. 

She got her phone out an called Stiles and he said he would be over in 5 minutes.

Alex had been starting to breathe heavily when they entered the room. Allydia noticed this when she got off the phone Stiles. 

“Hey, Alex! Honey, it’s alright just breathe! Just like you were taught, it’s going to be alright!” Allydia said, squating down in front of her friend. 

“I-I-I can’t breathe! I don’t know what’s going on!” Alex managed to stammer out. 

“I know. It’s okay!” Allydia said and tried to think of what could help. 

Then she remembered when her older sister would sing to her what she couldn’t sleep or calm down. She decided to sing one of Alex’s favourite songs. 

This is gospel for the fallen ones 

Locked away in permanent slumber

Assembling their philosophies 

From pieces of broken memories 

Allydia continued to sing until Alex finally calmed down. 

“Thank you.” Was all Alex said.

”Always.” Allydia said wrapping her arms around her friend.

”I’ve gotta try that one day!” Stiles said, surprising the girls sitting together, curled up on the floor. 

“You? Sing? Nah!” The girls said in unison. 

The three teenagers giggled slightly. 

“How’s Scott?” Alex asked. 

“Same as you!” Stiles said. 

“Really?” The girls said. 

Allydia’s worry from before began to increase as Stiles nodded his head. 

\---------------

The quartet eventually all met back up and Scott imdiately hugged the twin, apologising profusely. The twins laughed. 

“It’s okay, Scotty!” Alex said. 

“Yea, but you buy pizza next movie!” Stiles said. 

Scott smiled. “Absolutely! Anyway, how was Allison after the I left?” 

“Alright.” Alex said with tight smile. Neither of the boys noticed. 

“Ya, she got a ride home.” Stiles said. 

Scott nodded. “Anyway I think I know who the wolf is!” 

The three all looked at each other and sat up a bit straighter. 

“Who?” The trio asked. 

“Derek. Derek Hale! He’s the one who bit me!” Scott said, completely sure. 

The twins looked at each other. A look of panic went flashed in their eyes. 

“Scott?” Alex said. 

“Hmm?” Scott sounded. 

“Derek was the one who drove Allison home.” Stiles said. 

Scott’s eyes went wide and he immediately shot out of his seat. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialled a number. 

“Hi, you have no clue this is, but I’m a friend of Allison’s-“ Scott was saying but was cut off. 

“Allison! It’s for you!” Allison’s mother shouted. 

There was a few moments before he heard anything else. “Hi, who’s this?” Allison asked. 

“Hey, Allison it’s Scott!” Scott said and turned to his friend to see them all say in relief. 

“Hey, Scott. What happened to you during the party?” Allison asked. “Did you get sick.” 

“Ya, something like that! I had an attack.” Scott said, not entirely lieing, but not saying the full truth. 

“Am I going to get a full explanation?” Allison asked. 

“Can you find it in your heart to just trust me?” Scott asked. 

“Am I going to regret it?” 

“Probably! Is that a yes to a second chance?” 

“Definitely! I gotta go my dad’s calling me! I’ll talk to you later!” Allison said. 

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Scott immediately told his friends everything. He didn’t notice the growing anger coming off of Alex. 

—

Scott was walking through the woods. He didn't really know where he was going but when he came across an old house. 

The Old Hale House 

His face immediately turned cold and he stomped right in and glared at Derek Hale was standing on the stairs.

"You did this to me!" Scott growled. 

"Is it really that bad Scott? You can see, smell, do, and hear things that normal people can't!" Derek said. 

"I don't want it!" Scott yelled.

"You will. And you're going to need me to help you!" Derek said.


	4. Second Chance at First Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys so what did you think of the first chapter? Do you think Alex will get over Allison and Scott? Will there be jelly? Anyways ENJOY!❤️😋~Maddie 
> 
> Wowza, OKAY! That last chapter was long! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Get ready for this one! Also please remember that I do not sport in any way so Lacrosse scenes are most likely inaccurate ~A.M.

Alex was in her Teal jeep(Stiles still has Roscoe but Alex has Jack) driving to Allydia's house. She was going to pick her up and take her to school but like always traffic sucked so she had to wait 10 minutes.

(Text between Alex and Allydia)

Alex🐺: Im going to be late. Traffic sux 

Allydia 😈: UGH bro we’re probably going to be late to school. 

Alex🐺: probably. 

Allydia😈: Where are you rn? 

Alex 🐺: um right by the hospital, why? 

After a few minutes of Alex just sitting there, she was surprised by a loud knock on her passenger side window. Alex’s head snapped up and she saw Allydia standing there. 

“Gonna let me in?” Allydia asked as she stood with a slightly grumpy face. 

Alex quickly unlocked the door and Allydia jumped in. 

“Hey.” Alex said surprised that her friend was such a short distance away. "How the hell did you get here so fast?"

"Oh, I was just at the library! Internet was out again and I had to turn a paper in." Allydia said. 

"Ooohh" Alex said no longer confused

"Yeah it was for biology class" Allydia said annoyed. 

"Oh I hate our biology teacher! WITH A PASSION!" Alex said screaming in her car like Stiles would in traffic.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Allydia said, with a groan. "She's been over working us even though we haven't been in school for very long!" 

"I know!" Alex groaned. 

They sat in silence( because someone stole Alex's car radio~A.M.)(Really a Reference from TØP, I mean I love them but still~M)(oh hush little miss. constantly making paul brothers references-A.M.) for a moment. 

"So, do we know why Derek Hale is suddenly back coincidentally right when we find a body near his property?" Alex asked. 

An unreadable expression flashed on Allydia's face and she shrugged. "I have no clue. But I don't think he did it." 

"Even though all the evidence is pointing towards him?" Alex asked, surprised. 

"What evidence do we have? That it was on his property? The property in the WOODS?" Allydia said with emphasis on the word woods. 

"Sorry, I didn't know you'd be so passionate on this?" Alex said. 

"It's fine. I just- you know me! I look way to into things because of how analytical I am. And i watch way to much buzzfeed unsolved." (lets pretend this is set in present day okay as in 2017?~A.M.)

"Ya, I know." Alex said understanding. 

"Oh, look, we're moving!" Allydia said to ease the tension. 

Alex laughed and a few minutes later, they were walking into their class right on time. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, did you apologize to Allison?" Stiles asked as the quartet walking through the halls.

"Yup." Scott said distracted about something. 

"Is she giving you a second chance?" Alex asked. 

"Uh-huh." 

"Well, then! Everything is good! Great!" Stiles said. 

"No." Scott disagreed. 

"No?" Alex asked confused, eyes brightening a little. 

"When I went back to Derek's house, there were hunters." Scott said. 

"Hunters?" Stiles and Alex asked in unison. 

Scott nodded. "And her dad is one of them." 

"Her dad?" The trio asked. 

"He shot me-" he paused as their eyes widened. "With a crossbow." 

Scott started to breath heavily and his eyes started to turn golden. The trio automatically jumped up to help their friend. 

"Hey, Scotty!" Allydia said crouching down next to him. 

"Snap back!" Alex said. 

"He didn't recognize you, did he?" Stiles asked. 

"N-no I don't think so." Scott managed to stutter out. 

"Does she know about him?" Stiles asked, 

"I don't know." Scott said, "Oh my god! What if she does?" He started to breathe heavier. 

"Hey, Scotty! It's okay! Here take your lacrosse stick, go change! Okay?" Allydia said calmly. 

Scott nodded and went to the locker room. "Go with him Stiles!" Allydia said after a moment. 

Stiles quickly nodded and ran into the locker room. "Think he's going to be okay?" Alex asked. 

Allydia nodded, then suddenly her expression changed. "Why was he at the Hale House anyway?" 

Alex's eyes widened, as if she suddenly was remembering what Scott had said. "I don't know. Are we gonna interrogate him on it?" 

Allydia shook her head. "He wouldn't tell us the truth," she paused, "but Derek would." 

Alex's eyes widened even more. "You're suggesting we talk to Derek Hale?! The suspected murderer and the one we think turned Scott?" 

"Suspected and think! We don't know anything! We have theories! That's it!" Allydia said and sighed."Look, if you want to come with me, that's fine! I can go by myself, you're choice." 

"Ally, I don't know." Alex said with a slightly scared look in her eyes. 

Allydia's own eyes softened at the sight, "Stay here with Scott and Stiles, okay? Make sure they don't go off and be their dumbass selves, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Okay. But wait until the end of the week at least to go!" 

Allydia thought for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, that sounds fair."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allydia and Stiles were sitting near the bleachers as they watched Scott play. Coach was yelling at everyone 

" Let's go! One - on - one from up top! Jackson - Take a long stick today. Atta boy. That's how you do it! Greenberg, take a lap. Let's go. Faster, Greenberg! Let's go. McCall, what are you waiting for? Let's go. Hey, McCall. Hey, McCall!" 

The team quickly got into their starting positions. Scott made eye contact with the person in front of him, who just so happened to be Jackson Whittemore 

"You sure you want make first line, McCall?" He asked in a slightly threatening tone.

Then they started running around the field.

"My - my grandmother can move faster than that. And she's dead. You think you can move faster than the - lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach asked

" yes, coach." Scott said as his pulse began to rise a bit.

" I can't hear you!" Coach said

" Yes, coach" Scott said more angry 

" Than do it again. McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach said yelling 

They started to scrimmage. Scott was headed for the goal while a Jackson was at defense. Scott knocked into Jackson with his werewolf power helping him. Which caused them both to fall on the ground. Causing Jackson to have a dislocated shoulder.

" Scott? Scotty, you okay?" Allydia asked worried 

" Yeah, woah, woah, woah." Coach said

" I'm calling Alex" Allydia said since she knew that Alex would ask a thousand questions if she didn't.

" I can't control it, Stiles. It's happening." Scott stammered out

" What? Right here? Now? Come on, get up. Come on. Come on." Stiles said quickly 

Allydia and Stiles walk him into the locker room. They sit him down on a bench and Stiles messages Alex where they are. 

Scott's eyes are constantly flickering between brown and gold. Allydia quietly sits in front of him puts her hands are both sides of his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes. When Scott's eyes meet hers, he sees that they have changed into a purple colour. Her hands have started to emit a dim light, Scott automatically starts to feel calm as his eyes revert back to brown completely. 

"What the hell?" They turn to see the twins standing there, shocked. 

"Hey, guys?" Allydia says with nervousness. She's twiddling her thumbs. 

"How?" Scott and the twins ask. 

"I-I'm a witch." Allydia says. 

"We can see that." Alex says crossing her arms.

Allydia stands from her seat beside Scott, "Look, when Scott got bit, I was going to tell you guys. But so much happened and-"

"We understand." Scott said as he set a hand on her shoulder. 

"R-really?" Allydia said. 

Alex smiles at her friend. "Obviously." 

Stiles nods in agreement. "Ya, of course. There's been a lot of crap going on." 

Allydia smiles(cause she does actually have emotions). "Thanks, guys!" She then proceeds to hug her friends.

" Ohhhhhhh and while we are confessing.... Stiles I am a uh werewolf!" Alex said, nervously to her twin. 

Stiles' head whipped towards his sister. "What?!"

Alex sighed. "I am a werewolf." she said with seriousness in her voice. 

"Well, this is just great! My best friend and twin sister are werewolves!" Stiles paused as said people laughed nervously, "And my other best friend is a witch!" Allydia then laughed softly. "Oh damn." He said just before he fainted. 

"Stiles!" The all yell, quickly running to their friend. 

"Well, that went well!" Alex said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( On Skype between Alex, Stiles and Scott)

Stiles has a nerf gun and shoots it as Scott while Alex rolls her eyes playfully.

" What'd you find out?" Scott asked nervous 

" Well its bad." Alex said.

"Jackson's got a separated shoulder." Stiles confirmed.

"Because of me?" Scott said with a tinge of sadness.

"Because he's a tool." Alex said. 

"Is he gonna play?" Scott asked. 

"They don't know yet." Allydia shouted from her spot on Stiles' bed. 

"They're mainly gonna be counting on you for Saturday." Alex said. 

Stiles had opened his mouth to say something but he immediately stopped when he noticed a figure in the background. He looked down at his keyboard and looked like he was typing something. 

It looks like there is someone behind you

"It looks like what?" Scott said, eyes wide. His eyes went wider when the screen started freeze constantly before shutting down completely. "Come on! Damn it!"

Scott turned around, immediately

"AHHH!" Scott screamed lightly 

"SHHHH!" Derek whisper shouting

"What do YOU want!" Scott said emphasis on the you

"I saw you on the field." Derek said

"Wha - what are you talking about?" Scott said clearly lying

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out about what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then its not just the hunters after us, its everyone." Derek said

"But - they didn't see anything! I...s - swear, I -" Scott said worried

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in the game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself. Derek said threatening Scott

Scott had a worried expression on his face then Derek disappeared with a blink of an eye.Then the screen came back and the trio had a scared expression on their faces.

"That went well" Allydia said sarcastically

"You're dead wolf meat Scott" Alex said scared

"Yeah no kidding!" Scott said

Stiles just sat there worried for his best friends life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Scott went to coach's office. 

"What do you mean you can't play the game?!" Coach said, positively outraged. 

"I mean that I can't play the game tomorrow night!" Scott said. 

"You can't wait to play in the game tomorrow night?" Coach corrected him.

"No, coach, I can't play the game tomorrow." Scott was trying to remain calm. "I'm having personal issues."

"Is it a girl?" 

"No-"

"A boy, then? Ya know our goalie, Danny is gay?" 

Scott could not believe that he was having this conversation with his coach/teacher. 

"Yes, I know that, but that is not it!"

Coach paused for a moment. "Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?"

"No, I'm- I'm having issues with my aggression." 

"Well that's why you play lacrosse! Problem solved!" Coach said as if it were the easiest thing on earth. 

"Coach, I can't!" 

"McCall, part of being first line, is playing first line!" 

"If I don't play, you take me off of first line?" 

"Play the game!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" Allison said when she saw Scott in the hallway. 

"Hey!" Scott smiled. His phone then chimed. 

"You busy?" Allison joked. 

Scott's head then snapped up. "Oh, no! It's just my mom! I'm never too busy for you."

"I like the sound of that!" Allison smiled. "I need to get to french class but I wanted to let you know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow!"

"You are?" Scott choked out. 

"Ya! An then we're all going out! Me, you, Jackson, and Lydia! Stiles can come too! But now I gotta go!" Allison gave him one more smile before leaving. 

Thankfully, no one noticed the low growl that Alex let out from her hiding place. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((math class)

Scott and Lydia Martin were doing problems on the board when Lydia said, "So why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" 

Scott hesitated before answering, "Cause I'm sort of not." 

"Well, I think you sort of are! Especially since you brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming into him." 

"He brutally injured himself by ramming into me." Scott forced out, getting angry.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia argued.

"Okay." Scott asked slightly confused. 

" I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia said, nearly finished with her math problem.

"Losing one game isn't going to kill anyone! In fact, it might even save someone." Scott said, he stopped solving his problem altogether. 

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning - and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott McCall can stay home." Lydia said as she finished her problem, sassily walking back to her desk. 

"McCall, you are not even close to solving your problem." His math teacher said. 

"Yea, tell me about it." Scott muttered under his breath.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was walking to his next class when he heard someone whispering his name. 

"Scott! Come here!" Scott turned to see Stiles standing looking around a corner.

Scott walked up to his best friend to see him watching his dad talking to the principal. 

"Can you tell me what they're saying?" Stiles asked. 

Scott then tried to focus on the two adults, " I want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 p.m. We'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately."

"Look, we don't-" The principal was saying.

"They're talking about a curfew, because of the body." Scott informed his friend.

"Unbelievable! My dad's searching for some rabid animal when the jerk-off that actually killed it is off doing whatever he wants." Stiles said, with a bit of anger. 

"Well, you ca't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek." Scott said.

Stile thought for a moment. "I can do something else though." 

"What?" Scott asked, clueless. 

"Find the other half of the body." Stiles said as if it were obvious.

"Are you-" Scott started before he heard Lydia's voice. 

"This is Allison." Lydia was saying as Scott was turning around to see Lydia introsucing Allison to one of the other lacrosse players. 

"Hi, nice to meet you!" The guy was saying as he smiled at Allison, he shook her hand. 

"She's the new girl, she just moved here." Lydia said. 

"How do you like it?" The guy asked. 

"I like it." Allison said with a smile. 

Lydia and the lacrosse player walked away after a minute leaving Allison o walk to her locker alone. Scott took the chance and walked up to her.

"So, Lydia is introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked, trying to not sound too jealous. 

"Yeah, she is being unbelievably nice to me." Allison said, honestly shocked that the popular girl was being so nice her. 

"Wonder why." Scott said, trying not to be mean. 

"Maybe she knows how much being the new girl sucks." Allison said as she finally got her locker open, shocked when she saw her jacket hanging in there. 

"Where'd you get that?" Scott asked, eyes going wide.

"I don't know, maybe Lydia put it in here. She has my combination." Allison said, trying to shrug it off.

" Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" Scott asked. 

"Like who?" Allison said. finding it hard to believe. 

"Like Derek?" Scott said. 

"Your friend?" 

"He's not my friend!" Scott snapped. 

"I-I gotta get to class!" Allison said and walked away. 

"Allison-" Scott said going after her.

"I really have to go!" Allison said and stomped off. 

Scott groaned and walked to his class. 

And in doing so, he walked right past Alex. 

"Ya know. one of these days he's gonna notice that you like him." 

Alex jumped at the sound off Allydia's voice. " What do you mean? I don't like him?" 

Allydia rolled her eyes. "Yea right! You think I don't see the jealous look in your eyes when you look at him? I'm that much of a dumbass. And I don't have to be a werewolf to be able to hear your heartbeat when you're around him!" 

"How did I not hear you coming? I can usually hear heartbeats?" Alex asked, changing the subject. 

"Because I obviously do not have a heart!" Allydia joked but Alex gave her a look. "You're no fun! Anyway I know a spell that can conceal my heartbeat! I grew up around supernatural, so I know ways to conceal myself." 

Alex considers asking her how she grew up as Allydia has never talked about it, but decides against it and says, "So, when are you going to go talk to Hale?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek! Derek, you gotta stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" Scott yelled as he walked up to Derek outside off the Hale house.

Derek glares back at him. "Yeah? What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it? You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone. Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you - everything falls apart." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott stomped right into the Stinski house, going right up to Stiles' room to see the twins on the bed and Allydia at Stiles' computer. 

The twins shot up when they saw his face. "What did you find?" Stiles asked. 

"How did it find it?" Alex asked. 

"Where did you find it?" The two asked quickly in unison. 

"Before you ask, yes they've had a lot of Adderal." Allydia said, rolling her eyes not even turning around from her spot. 

"I found something at Derek Hale's." Scott said simply.

At this Allydia spun around at that. "What?"

"Are you kidding?" The twins said.

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood." Scott said.

Alex and Allydia exchanged a look. "Whose blood?" Alex asked.

"That's awesome!" Stiles exclaimed. "Uh- I mean that's terrible!" He corrected when the girls glared at him. 

Scott rolled his eyes at his friends. "I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you guys help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game tomorrow."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IN THE HOSPITAL WITH SCILES) (YES I USE SHIP NAMES WOWZA WE NEED ONE ALEX/ALLYDIA-A.M.)

"Okay, I'm gonna go look at the half of the body they already found, see if it's the same smell, and you make sure my mom doesn't find out." Scott said to his friend.

"Got it! Good luck!" Stiles said.

Scott smiled at his best friend and walked away. 

Stiles looked around to see Lydia just sitting there in a chair. 

"Hey, Lydia. You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I always thought that we just had this kind of connection. Unspoken, of course. Maybe it'd be kind of cool to, get to know each other a little better." Stiles said, finally getting the nerve to talk to her. 

Lydia looked up at him. "Hold on give me a sec." She said into the bluetooth ear thingy(you guys know what Im talking about~A.M.) "Sorry, I didn't get anything of what you just said. Was any of it worth repeating?" 

Stiles shook his head, "No, it was nothing." He was upset that she didn't care, but felt better since he finally got off of his chest.

Lydia looked at him slightly confused before seeing Jackson and getting up. 

"Did he do it?" She asks him. 

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson answered.

"You should probably get one before the game too. The pros do it all of the time. You want to be a little high school amateur? Or do you want to be a pro?" Lydia said. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Holy god!" Stiles yelped when he bumped into Scott not long after. 

"The scent was the same." Scott said. 

"You're sure?' Stiles said. 

Scott nodded. 

"So he did bury the half of the body on his property?" Stiles said. 

Scott nodded again. "Which means we have proof that he killed the girl."

Stiles nods this time. "Do we use it?" 

"How would we?" Scott asked. 

Stiles thinks for a moment. "Tell me something first. Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play the game and he said you couldn't?" 

"There are bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks!" Scott said. 

"Okay." Stiles said.

They then jumped into Roscoe to go pick up the girls. Time to go unbury a body and maybe a secret or two

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott, Stiles, Alex, and Allydia pull up to the Old Hale House late at night not long after they see Derek Hale leave. 

Scott suddenly stops everyone, "Something is different." (whoa a title reference. is that breaking the fourth wall?~A.M.) 

"Different how?" Stiles asks. 

"I don't know. Let's just get this over with." Scott said looking frustrated. 

So the group set to digging. After a long while of digging, Scott stopped digging again. 

"This is taking to long." Scott and Alex complained. 

"Just keep going!" Stiles said. 

"What if he comes back?" Allydia asks. 

"Then we get the hell out of here!" Stiles answers.

"And if he catches us?" Allydia continued to ask. 

"I have a plan for that?" Stiles remarks. 

"And that plan would be?" Allydia continues.

"We all run in different directions, and whoever he catches first, we morn." Stiles says. 

"I don't like that plan." Alex whimpers at the thought of being separated from her friends. 

"I don't either." Scott complains. 

They all go back to digging and suddenly, Alex's shovel bangs against something hard. 

"Stop, stop, stop!" Alex says to her friends. 

Stiles bends down to untie all of the knots that are wrapped around the boxed tarp/bag thing. 

"Hurry up!" Scott demands to his friend. 

"I'm trying! Jesus, did he have to tie this thing into 100 knots?" Stiles exaggerates.

"Well can you untie them faster!" Alex yells at Stiles. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Or you could, Miss. I'm a werewolf with superhuman strength." He snaps.

" You really want to go there, Stiles" Alex said as she glows here eyes at Stiles. 

"Enough! Both of you!" Allydia snaps at her childish friends. 

The Stilinski twins just look at the ground before going back to unting the knots. 

"Wow, who needs an Alpha when you have a mom friend?" Scott says slightly sarcastically.

Allydia smirks at Scott before going completely straight faced, "McCall! Don't just stand there! Untie those knots!" 

Scott immediately bends down and tears up the rope, the group laughs for a moment. But then they realize what had been tied up. There was a wolf. But Stiles notices a purple plant in the ground. "Wait, is that-"

"Wolfsbane." Allydia confirms. 

Stiles walks over to it and starts pulling it up from the ground.

"What the Hell!" Allydia and Alex scream at the same time

Then Stiles stopped pulling the wolfsbane up to reveal a girl.

Everyone jumps back and away from the body. 

"We need to get out of here!" Alex says urgently. 

Everyone nods and runs back, Allydia lingering for a moment before joining, to their car. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Allydia, Alex and Scott are standing by Roscoe in front of the Hale House once again. But this time Derek is walking out in handcuffs. He makes eye contact with each of them as he is placed in the cop car. 

They look in shock as they see Stiles walking towards the cop car that held Derek Hale. 

"No." They all whisper as Stiles jumps in the car. 

(In the car with Sterek) 

Stiles turns around to face Derek. "Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." He stares at Derek as the latter glares at him. "Okay, maybe I am, Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed-" Stiles pauses as Derek glares harder towards him. "She was a werewolf. She was a different kind, though, wasn't she? She can turn into an actual wolf. And neither Scott or Alex can do that. Is that why you killed her?"

Derek doesn't answer his question. "Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think people are going to do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can." Derek pauses for a moment before leaning closer to Stiles, "And trust me, you want to." 

The two hold eye contact for minute before Stiles is yanked out of the police car. Sheriff drags his son a little ways away from the car. 

"There. Stand." He says angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles says. 

"Fine, then how bout you help me understand how you came across this?" Sheriff says. 

Stiles sighs. "We were looking for Scott's inhaler."

"Which he dropped when?" 

"The other night."

"The other night when you and Alex were out here looking for the first half of the body?"

"Yes!" 

"The night that you two told me that it was just you two and that Scott and Allydia were at home?" 

"YES!" Stiles says before he finally realizes his mistake. "No! Oh, crap!"

"So you lied to me." 

"Well, that depends on how you define lying?" Stiles says trying to save his and his sister's ass. 

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth! How do you define it?" Sheriff remarks.

"Reclining your body in a horizontal position." Stiles says slightly sarcastic. 

Sheriff rolls his eyes, "Get the hell out here!"

"Yup, got it." He says as they both walk in different directions.

"I mean you weren't wrong." Alex says to her brother as they pile into the jeep. (lets pretend roscoe is big enough for all of them ok? ~A.M.)

"Shut up, Alex!" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Roscoe driving)

Scott was searching wolfsbane on his phone. "I can't find anything on wolfsbane being used for burial." 

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like they bury you as a werewolf. Or it's a skill or something you have to learn?" Stiles wondered

"I'll put on my to-do list. Right under figuring out how the hell I'm going play this game tomorrow." Scott grimaced. 

"Allydia, do you know anything about it?" Alex whispered to her friend. 

"With the way she was buried, the person who buried her was trying to make sure she stayed in wolf form. Only certain types of wolves can turn into a complete wolf though." Allydia whispered back. 

"Maybe something is different for girl werewolves?" Stiles continued. 

Alex went to deny it but Scott snapped, "Stop that!" 

Everyone gave him a confused look. "Stop saying werewolf! Stop enjoying this so much!" He continued. 

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked. 

"No I'm so far from being okay!" Scott snapped. 

Scott's face scrunched up in pain and anger. Allydia looked over to Alex and saw that she was also in pain. Their eyes were going back and forth between gold and their normal eye colour. 

"Stiles, pull over!" Allydia snapped as she reached into Stiles' backpack, pulling out the wolfsbane rope from last night. 

"You kept it!" The two werewolves snapped. "Stop the car!" They said as their eyes became solid gold. 

Stiles quickly pulled over and they all jumped out of the jeep. Stiles threw as backpack as heard as he could into the woods. "Okay, we're good- Alex? Scott?" He said when he saw that the two had vanished. 

"Damn it!" Allydia exclaimed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was walking across the road when he was suddenly hit by a red car. Scott rolled an the road, moaning in pain. 

"Oh god!" The man getting out of the car said. The man looked vaguely familiar to Scott as he walked up. 

The door to the house they were outside of opened as Allison ran out and up to them. "Dad! Dad, Jesus were you trying to kill him?"

"Of course not, he just ran out of nowhere." Chris Argent said as he and his daughter kneeled in front of Scott.

"I'm sorry, completely my fault!" Scott grunted. 

"You okay?" Allison asked. 

Scott smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah!" Scott glanced at Argent. "Sorry, I hit your car. I was just coming to say hi!" 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Argent asked. 

"Yeah, I should go! I've got a lacrosse game to get too.You're still coming, right?" Scott asked Allison. 

Allison nodded as Chris said, "We both are!" 

Scott smiled before quickly 'limping' away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex was running through the woods trying to calm herself down. She sat by a tree just thinking. Until she heard Scott and Allison with her super hearing. Wishing she was Allison. 

She got up walking home in the night silently crying.(I tried to make it emotional because of Alex likes Scott sooo yeah~M)

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"You gonna try to convince me not to play?" Scott asked as he and Stiles stood in the locker room. 

"I just hope you know what you're doing." Stiles replied carefully.

"Well, if I don't play, I lose the game and Allison.” Scott said 

“Allison isn’t going anywhere! This is one game you really don’t need to play!” Stiles said 

“But I want to play! I wanna be on the team. I wanna go out with Allison. I want a semi - freaking normal life. Do you get that?” Scott snapped, already losing control. 

“I get it.” Stiles sighs. “Just try not stress or get to angry.” 

“Got it!” Scott says, feeling calmer. 

“Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first - I'm sorry. I'll stop. Good luck.” He finishes when Scott gives him an annoyed look. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team made their way to the bench that sat in front of the bleachers. Scott paused as he saw Lydia walking towards him. 

"Scott, I just want you to remember one thing for tonight!" Lydia said sweetly. 

"Winning isn't everything?" 

Lydia smirks and glances at Allison, who's chatting with Alex. "Nobody likes a loser." She says before walking towards Allison. 

Coach is standing next to Jackson who is putting on his gloves. 

"How's the shoulder?' Coach asks, trying to be genuinely concerned. 

"It's fine." Jackson says simply. 

"You feel any pain?" Coach asked. 

Jackson just shakes his head. 

"Listen, if you feel any pain just-" 

"Just keep playing." Jackson cuts him off. 

"That's my boy!" Coach smiles. 

"Please let this be okay." Scott prays as he looks at Allison sitting with his friends. 

It's then he sees that Alex is wearing Stiles' lacrosse hoodie (with leggings and white high top converse) instead of Scott's. She usually wears Scott's. He tries to push those thoughts aside as he goes to get into his position. 

"Hey, kid." Sheriff says as he moves from next to Alex to Stiles. 

"Hey."

"You think you'll see any action tonight?" 

"Action? Maybe?" Stiles says, hoping that it's the lacrosse type of action and not the werewolf type of action

WARNING: This will be a horrible depiction of a lacrosse as stated before i dont sport so i know nothing.-A.M.

The team got into their starting positions.

"DOWN!" the referee for the game yelled. 

"SET!" He blew his whistle. 

The game started. Players were ramming into each other, trying to get to the ball and the net. 

"THAT'S IT JACKSON! GET FIRED UP" Coach cheered. 

"Oh, this is not gonna be good." Stiles muttered when he saw someone slam into Scott.

Their team called a time out. 

"Only to me." Scott heard Jackson say. 

"But, what if he's open?" Danny asked, a little out of breath. 

"Who's the captain? You or me?" Jackson glared. 

"Jackson, c'mon man, I just wanna win!" Danny sighed. 

"We will." Jackson replied. 

"But-"

"What did I say!" Jackson snapped. 

Danny exhaled. "Don't pass to McCall." 

Scott's eyes went wide and gold as the referee came up to him. "You okay, kid?" 

Scott only nodded in response. 

"Which one is Scott again?" Chris Argent asked his daughter and her friends. 

"Number 11." Alex and Allydia answered in unison. 

"Otherwise known as the one who hasn't caught a single ball this entire game." 

"No one has passed it to him!" Allydia replied. 

"Jackson told the team to not pass to Scott." Alex whispered to Allydia. 

"That's why Jackson's name should've been Jackass." Allydia said. 

Alex snorted as Allison said. "I hope he's okay." 

"I hope we're okay. We need to win this!" Lydia said. 

Allydia and Alex looked at each other and rolled their eyes. 

The game continued as Coach shouted, "PASS IT TO MCCALL! Did the the opposing team just pass us the ball." 

"I believe so, Coach." Stiles said not quite believing it either. 

"Hmm, interesting. W-way to go, McCall! The ball is in the net." Coach said. 

"What the hell is up with your teammate?" An opposing team member asked Jackson. 

"I don't know yet." Jackson said, nearly growling. 

Jackson stood in the middle of the field ready for the whistle to blow for him to get the ball.

"TWEEEEEEEEET" the whistle blew while Jackson passed to Danny.

Danny passed the ball to Greenberg (I'm making this up because the script we are using doesn't show actions and Greenberg never gets a chance)(For real what did greenberg ever do~A.M.)

Greenberg passed to Scott while he was ready to shoot.Using his powers he shoots the ball. Watching it fly across the field.

Everyone jumped up and cheered when Scott scored a goal that caused them to win. 

Scott smiled before he started to breathe heavy and his eyes started changing, he ran off before Allison and his friends got to him. 

Allison made a confused face when she had gotten through the big crowd to find that Scott had ran off. 

She went into the locker room to see if he was there, "Scott, are you in here?"

She made it to the back of the room where the showers were to find Scott standing there, facing away from her. 

"Hey, are you okay?"She asked worriedly. 

Scott turned to her and smiled, eyes completely back to normal. "Hey, yeah, sorry. I just got a little light headed." 

She smiled. "Maybe it's the adrenaline. You were pretty amazing out there."

"I'm sorry for acting weird all day."

"I can handle weird."

"And to be honest, you, uh, make me nervous." He said. looking down at the ground. 

Allison gave him a confused yet amused look. "I do?" 

"Yeah, I wanna make sure I get that second chance." 

Allison smiles again. "You already have it, I'm just waiting for you to take it." 

"Well, maybe I just need to take more chances." Scott says. 

"Maybe you do." Allison said

Then Scott leaned in to kiss Allison.

(Scott's pov)

"HOLY CRAP DID I JUST KISS ALLISON!" I thought into the kiss 

"I felt were fireworks going off unless that was outside?" I thought to myself

\-----------------------------------------------

Scott and Allison both pulled back and shared a smile.

"I-i should probably get back to my dad." Allsion said. 

"Yea probably." Scott said. 

"Bye." Allsion smiled once more and walked away. "Hey, guys." She said to the twins and Allydia. 

"Bye, Allison." The three said in unison. 

"I kissed her." Scott said with a dreamy look on his face. 

"Yup." Alex said bitterly. Allydia grabbed Alex's hand as she saw the sadness in her eyes. 

"She kissed back." Scott said. completely oblivious to his friend. 

"That she did buddy." Stiles said, slightly awkward. 

"I controlled! Maybe I'm getting better! Maybe it's not so bad." Scott said.

"Yeah, maybe. You know what? We'll talk to you later." Allydia said going to drag Alex out before she lost control.

Scott's face morphed into one of confusion. "What?" 

Stiles sighed. "The medical examiner came back with a report."

"And?" 

" Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." Alex said

"And here's the bigger kick in the ass." Stiles said as Scott's eyes went wide. 

"They ID'd the girl. Her name was Laura Hale." Alex finished. 

Scott's eyes wen impossibly wide. "Hale?"

Allydia nods and says quietly, "Derek's sister." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As everyone leaves, Jackson walks out onto the field and sees a glove on ground. 

He bends to pick it up and sees holes in the finger tips. "What the hell?" He whispers to himself. 

He then remembers Scott ripping his glove off and running away towards the school. 

"McCall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: And finally finished with that!! So sorry it took forever! We hope to get the 3rd one up soon! See ya next time! ~A.M.


	5. Pack Mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n:Time to get through the 3rd episode/chapter! Hope to start making the gaps between chapters a bit smaller! And I think we are getting further and further away from canon! ~A.M.

Scott dragged Allison to where the buses were. 

"Come on." He says as he holds her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Allison asked with a small smile.

"Somewhere we can be alone." Scott answers with a smirk. He pulls at her hand in his. "Come on." 

They climbed in the bus as Scott opens the door. They go to one of the seats and Scott kisses Allison as they lay down in it. 

They were kissing as Scott felt himself starting to change. His claws as his moved created slashes in the seat's in front of them material. As he pulled back from Allison he saw that his eyes had changed to their golden colour in the window. 

He immediately pulled away from her and turned away, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Allison asked, obviously concerned. 

"Get away." He nearly growled. 

"Scott?" Allison asked, now cautious. 

"Get away." He finally growls. 

Allison gets up from seat and starts to run before Scott attacks her, dragging her to the back of the bus by the ankles. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you killed her?" Stiles asks as he and their group walked into school the next day.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating and couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott says.

"Really? I have. It's usually ends a bit differently, though." Stiles says.

Alex and Allydia exchange a weirded out look. 

Scott rolls his eyes. "I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real. And also I never want to hear that much detail about in bed ever again." 

"Same." Alex and Allydia mutter. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Noted. Let me take a guess here-"

Then Scott started to assume he actually killed her. "Stiles! What if I did kill her!" He started to breathe heavily. 

Allydia stepped in front of him. "Hey, Scotty. Breathe, don't jump to conclusions. Just call her or something." 

Scott's breathing started to even out as he calmed down. "Okay, yeah, right."

Scott pulled out his phone to quickly send a series of texts to Allison. "S-s-she's not answering." He says after only a few minutes. 

"Her phone could be turned off or dead.” Allydia said, trying to be comforting.

"I need to find a way to control this." Scott said as he tried to calm down and find a reasonable explanation. 

"Well, it's not like there is a class for it." Stiles said. 

Scott rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah, duh. But I mean like a teacher." 

"Like, who? Derek? Like the person we threw jail?" Alex said. 

Scott stalked off and was nearly growling as he walked down the hall. He bumped into a girl who had just walked out of a classroom. He immdiately snapped his head up to snap at them. He calmed down as he met the eyes of Allison. 

Allison smiled as she said, "Woah, hey. You scared me."

"You're ok." Scott said happy 

Allison smiled and said "Once my heart starts beating again, yeah. What?" She said confused at the end

"I'm just happy to see you." Scott said relieved 

Then the announcements went off.

"Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." The principal finished 

Alex, Allydia, and Stiles walked down the hallway slightly confused to what they heard as they got to Scott and Allison.

"Hey Alex, Allydia and Stiles" Allison said kindly 

"Hey" They all said in unison 

"Save me a seat at lunch?" Allison asked Scott 

"Yeah." Scott said as he earned a kiss to the cheek

\--------------------------------------------------------------

At the buses

\-------------

Scott was looking deeply at the blood on the buses back door ( I honestly don't know what it's called ~ M)(the back door i’m pretty sure~A.M) while Allydia and Alex talked about what could have happened.

"What are you looking at, Asswipe?" Jackson said referring to Scott

Scott just scoffed and the girls rolled their eyes.Jackson laughed and left.

Alex went over to the bus as her senses go crazy with what could have happened.

"Maybe that was my blood on the door." Scott said

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something." Stiles said

"And did what?" Scott asked nervously 

"Ate it." Alex said shrugging her shoulders 

"Raw?" Scott asked

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know, Your the one who can't remember anything." Stiles said whisper yelling 

Allydia starts laughing at the two

"I ship it." Allydia said out loud 

Scott just glares at her

"What! I'm sorry, it's just cute that you two always argue and then become best friends again." Allydia said. 

"True" Alex said

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(IN HARRIS' CLASS)

"Hey, look they found something!" a kid in the class called out as they looked their phone.

"That's not a rabbit." Scott gulped at the bloody video that was shown. 

There was an old man shown in the video that was covered in blood. The man was trying to get up, which was proving to be even more difficult with all of the blood.

"OKay, this is good. That's good. Look he's getting up." Alex said.

"Yeah, dead guys can't do that." Stiles said

Scott looks up at his friends and whispers, "I did that."

"Scott, no." Allydia firmly said. 

"But, Ally, my dream-" Scott started. 

"Dreams are not memories." Allydia said. 

"Yeah and besides you also dreamed that it was Allison and it wasn't." Alex said. 

Scott shook his head and looked down. "I have to talk Derek." 

"What makes you so sure that Derek has all of the answers?" Stiles asks, still weary of Derek.

Scott sighed. "Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

"You don't know that." Alex said, putting her hand on his. 

"I don't not know it." Scott said, looking up at her. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(((AT LUNCH))) ((((THE BOYS ARE ON ONE SIDE AND THE GIRLS ARE ON THE OTHER. SCOTT ACROSS FROM ALEX AND STILES ACROSS FROM ALLYDIA)))

Stiles, Scott, Alex, and Allydia all sat down at their usual lunch table. 

"I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel." Scott said mournfully. 

Alex's head snapped her head up, hope in her brown eyes. 

"No you're not cancelling. You can't just cancel your whole life! We'll figure it out." Stiles said. 

"What are we going to figure out?" someone asked as they sat down next to Allydia. 

The group turned their heads to see Lyida, Allison, and the lacrosse team sitting around them. 

"Oh, um, homework." Scott stuttered out weakly as Allison sat directly next to him. 

Alex's eyes went gold the moment she saw Allison until she felt a cold hand on hers and looked up to see Allydia's eyes purple yet again. Alex immediately calmed and her eyes went brown again. She mouthed 'thank you' as Allydia smiled at her. 

"Why is she sitting with us?" Stiles whispered to Scott as they moved down so Allison could sit. 

Scott shrugged and smiled us at Allison. 

"Thanks." Allison said, smiling down at Scott.

"Get up." Jackson says to the teammate sitting next to Lydia. 

The guy sighs and moves next to Danny, who is across from Lydia. "How come you never ask Danny to move?" 

Danny rolls his eyes. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard Mountain Lion." Jackson says. 

"A mountain lion and cougar are the same thing, right?" Lydia whispers to Allydia and Alex, who both shrug back. 

Jackson sighs, "Who cares anyway? The guy's probably just a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyway," 

Alex, Allydia, and Stiles all roll their eyes at each other. 

"Actually they found out who he was." Stiles said, pulling out his phone.

Stiles pulled up the newest news video on the incident. 

"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition." The reporter says.

"I know this guy." Scott said worriedly

"You do?" Allison said

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." Scott said remembering 

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right? Lydia said changing the subject

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do" Allison said as Alex is trying to control her shift and Stiles noticed this 

Stiles kicked Allydia's leg and she looked at him like "your going to die Stilinski" and he was trying to point at Alex.

"ohhhhh" Allydia said whispering 

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said ignoring the fact that three of the people at the table are acting weird

"Hanging out? Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" Asking Allison

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun." Allison said

"You know what sounds fun? Stabbing my face with this fork" Jackson said holding up a plastic fork

"Same here." Alex said as Allison looks at her confused 

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Alex said 

"You just agreed with Jackson..." Scott said

"Sooooo. I only agreed because y'all are talking about how you are going on a date and over here I'm like #singleforever" Alex said slightly raising her voice

"Lets go." Allydia said

"Ok, have fun with your date Scott" Alex said at least trying to give him a hint

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl." Lydia said after the two left

"Yeah, with actual competition." Jackson said

"How do you know that we're not actual competition? You can bowl right?" Allison asked Scott 

"Sort of." Scott said

"Is it sort of ,or yes?" Jackson said

"Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler." Scott said, almost daring Jackson to challenge him. 

"Alright then. See you there then." Jackson said as he left with everyone else, including Allison who gave a smile. 

Stiles smiled and waved to all of them. even as they glared at him. 

"What are you doing? You suck at bowling!" Stiles whisper-snapped at Scott. 

"I know! I'm so screwed! I'm such an idiot!" Scott groaned. 

"God, it was trainwreck!" Stiles says as they walked out of the lunch room. "I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then out of nowhere comes that phrase."

"Hang out." Scott said as he cringed. 

" You don't hang out with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out." Stiles said. 

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't." Scott groaned.

"I don't think Danny likes me very much." Stiles said, being a very helpful friend to Scott.(im to sarcastic for life~A.M.) 

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out." Scott said confused.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?" Stiles says, genuinely confused and a little hurt. 

"I make first line and the captain wants to kill me." Scott says and pulls out his phone. "And now I'm going to be late for work!" He says just before running out of the school. 

"Hey, you didn't answer me! Am I attractive to gay guy- You didn't answer my question!" Stiles shouted after his friend. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(WITH ALEX AND ALLYDIA))))

"Okay, babe, I've got IT. 1990 and this years version by the way. And a crap ton of your favorite snacks!" Allydia as she walked into Alex's bedroom. 

Allydia paused as she sees her sad best friend. She thinks about what to do. She bites her lip and sits down next to Alex. "Or we can go and spy on their 'date' whilst we try to beat Stiles' ass at bowling?" 

Alex looks towards Allydia and smiles. "You mean while me and Stiles bowl and you try to beat your skiball score? Which is impossible, by the way." 

Allydia stares at her for a moment before saying, "Is that a yes, then?" 

Alex smiles and nods. "Of course but we are watching IT before we go! We've got time!"

Allydia cracks a smile. "Which one would like?" 

"The 2017 version! I need some Reddie to remind myself that true love does exist." Alex says dramatically. 

Allydia rolls her eyes fondly towards her friend. "Alright, Eds, I've got you." 

"Don't call me that, Richie! You know I hate it!" Alex says with a bright smile. 

Allydia got up and put the DVD in the DVD player and pressing play before going to lay down next Alex. They settle in with blankets, ready to quote the whole movie and then lowkey stalk their best friend.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SKIPPING SCOTT AT WORK CAUSE WHY NOT AND WE REALLY NEED TO POST THIS 

(AT THE HALE HOUSE) 

Scott enters the house cautiously yet again. But this time because of the hunters who seem to stalk this place, but because of Derek himself. After all, Scott was the reason he get put in jail. 

"Derek, I know you can hear me, okay? I know you're in here." Scott says and looks around. 

He tries not to be startled at the glowing eyes glaring back at him. 

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about - someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened." Scott says. 

Derek steps closer to Scott. "You think you attacked that driver, don't you?" 

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asks, hoping for a yes. 

"No." Derek says as all of Scott's hopes die. 

"Then tell me the truth, at least. Am I going to hurt someone?" Scott asks, dreading the answer even though he already knows it. 

"Yes." Derek says simply. 

"Could I go to kill someone?" 

"Yes." 

"Am I going to kill someone?" 

"Possibly." Derek sighs at Scott's concerned expression. "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free."

"Fine, what do you want?" 

"You'll see eventually. But for right now, I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you." Derek says. 

"That's it? Just go back?" Scott says as if he had expected something more. 

"Do you wanna know what happened?" 

"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Scott says 

"No you don't." Derek smirks. "You want to know if you'll hurt her." 

"More towards them, not just her!" Scott says. 

"Them?" Derek repeats. 

"My team. My mom. Alex. Stiles. Allydia." Scott explains. 

Derek looks as if he suddenly understands and nods. "Then go back to the bus and use your senses."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles and Scott pulled into the school's bus' parking lot. Scott jumped out of Roscoe and turned to tell Stiles' to stay in the car. Only to see Stiles getting out of the car. 

"Hey, no, just me! Someone needs to keep watch." Scott says. 

"How come I always have to keep watch?" Stiles whines- i mean says. 

"Because there's only two of us right now." Scott says.

"Okay, why is starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all of the time!" Stiles says, slightly aggravated. 

"Nobody's Batman or Robin any of the time." Scott argues.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Not even some of the time?" 

"Just stay here." Scott says as he walks off towards the bus. 

Scott enters the bus where the incident took place. He begins to think back to what he 'dreamed' of. He touches the seats and tries to remember the smell. Piles of memories begin to flash through his head. He sees the bus driver run to the back of the bus and as he turns around he sees an wolf pull him down. Once the wolf is finished with the driver, it turns it's red eyes towards where Scott as if Scott was actually there. Before Scott can finish with the memory, he hears sirens and sees lights making their ways towards him. 

From back in the car, Stiles is muttering a worried, "C'mon, C'mon." 

Scott dashes out of the bus and practically launches himself into the car. "Go, go,go, go!" 

Stiles speeds them out of the parking lot.

"Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles says as they finally enter a calmer spot. 

"Yes, I was there. There was so much blood. But, most of it was mine." Scott answers, still extremely confused. 

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. "So you did attack him?"

"No, I saw glowing eyes on the bus. But they weren't mine? They were Derek's." 

"And the driver?" 

"I think I was trying to protect him?" 

If anything the two boys looked even more confused. "Why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" 

"Yeah, that's why I don't get."

Stiles shrugs, "Maybe it's a pack thing."

Scott looks at him. "What do you mean?"

"Like a initiation. You do the kill together." Stiles explained 

"Like ripping someone's throat is a real bonding experience." Scott said sarcastically and rolled his eyes 

"Yeah, but you didn't do it, your not the killer. And it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison!" Scott said smiling

"Well I was going to say is it means you won't kill me" Stiles said

”Oh, yeah. That too!” Scott suddenly remembered. 

—————————————————————————-

((((with alex allydia stiles and scott before scallison and jydia date))))

Alex, Allydia, and Stiles all sat on Scott’s bed as they watched him try to pick out his outfit for his date. 

“Scott, honey, it’s just a hang out! Nothing to big!” Allydia said to her pacing friend. 

“It’s not just a hang out, Ally! It’s not just hanging with you guys!” Scott says in annoyance. 

Allydia raises her eyebrow at Scott. “Want to try rephrasing that?” 

Scott and turns towards his friends. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“It’s okay. But don’t do it again!” Allydia says sternly. 

Scott nods and turns towards the closet. 

“Are you sure you want to go with Allison?” Alex says after a lot of thought. 

“What do you mean?” Scott asks as he snaps around 

“I mean are you sure you want to go out with her! Especially with her dad?” Alex says. 

Scott let’s out a low growl. “Oh like you care!” 

Alex glares and Stiles and Allydia exchange a cautious looks before they move towards them. 

“Why would you think that?” Alex growls back. 

“You never talk to me anymore! You don’t wear my hoodie! You wear Stiles’!” Scott snaps while he’s gesturing towards the hoodie Alex is wearing. 

“That’s because you’ve been so busy with Allison!” Alex snaps back 

“Why do you hate her so much?!” Scott says trying to quiet back down. 

“BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU DUMBASS!” Alex finally yells

”Alex...” Scott sighs. 

Alex gasps as she realises what she’s done. “I-i have to go.” she stutters as she walks out of the room. 

Allydia sighs and goes to walk out. “Look, Scotty. You are an oblivious idiot and I know you are going through hard time right now but you need to remember that all of us are too. Especially that girl right there.” She continues to walks out and leaves the boys speechless. 

——————————————————————————

((((with lydia and allison @ allison’s house))))

“Pass, pass, pass! Ugh, Allison move and let me see!” Lydia says as she movies to Allison’s closet and goes through it. “Ugh, my respect for your taste is dwindling by the second!” 

The moment she says that, Chris Argent walks into his daughter’s room. 

“Um, dad, hello?” Allison says as Lydia hands her an outfit 

“Sorry, forgot to knock!” Chris apologises 

Lydia jumps back onto Allison’s bed. “Hello, Mr. Argent!” 

Chris nods awkwardly in Lydia’s direction. 

“So, did you need something?” 

“Oh yeah. I wanted to tell you’ll be staying in tonight.” Chris says to his daughter 

“But, I’m going out with my friends tonight!” She complains pointing to Lydia. 

“Not when there is some animal out there attacking people!” 

“Dad, I’m-“ 

“It’s out of my hands! There’s a curfew! No more arguing!” Chris says 

The Argents hold eye contact for a moment before Allison looks downs and nods. Chris nods back and he leaves the room. 

Lydia scoffs. “Someone’s daddy’s little girl!” 

“Sometimes but not tonight.” Allison says determined 

Allison walks across her room and opens her window. She climbs out and easily gets to the large tree that’s conviently next to it. 

“What are you doing?” Lydia asks slightly impressed.

"8 years of gymnastics." Allison grinned up at Lydia as she climbs down the tree. "You coming?" 

"I think I'll take the stairs!" 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

(((at the bowling alley)))

\--with allydia and the twins--

"You ready to lose?" Stiles says to his sister. 

Alex smiles at him, somewhat tight considering what happened earlier. "Are you talking to me or yourself?" 

"Probably both of you." Allydia says as she ties her shoes. 

"Lies, you suck at bowling." Stiles says with a smiles towards Allydia. 

"True." Allydia agrees. 

Alex lets out a real laugh for the first time that night. "Well, then I hope you're both ready to lose." 

Alex laughs again and then hears Scott's laugh. She turns to his direction and sees him with Allison, arms touching and smiling. Alex's smile falls from her face and she goes quiet. She doesn't notice Stiles calling her name or Allydia walking towards her. She snaps out of it when she feels a cold hand on her shoulder. 

"Alex, don't pay attention to them." Allydia says and Stiles nods in agreement. 

\---With Scallison and Jydia---

"Come, Scotty you're just thinking to much." Allison whispers to Scott as he gets up and grabs his ball. 

"I know. I'm ruining this. I'm sorry." Scott looks down. 

Sorry if I'm too busy thinking about how my best friend just told me she's in love with me. Scott thinks to himself trying not to think about Alex's heartbroken face when she realized what she had said to him and about how angry she was/is with him. 

" No, no, not at all, but I wouldn't mind shutting them up, so just clear your head and think about something else." Allison suggests.

"Like what?" 

"Hmm, think about me? Naked." She whispers into his ear and runs back to where she was sitting.

He grins and blushes. He shoots the and cheers to himself when he gets a strike. 

"What did you say to him?" Lydia asks Allison. 

Allison smirks, "I gave him something else to think about. 

They continue to play and suddenly they're in the 8th frame. It's Scott's turn again and he gets another strike. 

"That was amazing! Hey, Jackson! How many strikes is that?" Allison asks, with an innocent expression. 

"6, In a row." Jackson nearly growls. 

"I guess something just clicked." Scott says shyly.

"Maybe its natural talent." Allison said smiling 

"I could use some natural talent. Do you mind helping me, Scott?" Lydia said ignoring the look Jackson gave her

"No, your good. Go for it." Scott said awkwardly then looking at Alex bowl then smilies when she beat Stiles by four points. Stiles gives her a shocked face while she starts laughing with Allydia.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia said rolling her eyes

"Hey, I'll help" Jackson said

"How about I just try this on my own? I think I'm getting the hang of it." Lydia said while throwing the ball onto the lane

"That was sort of perfect form." Allison said as Lydia gets a strike. 

Lydia smirks. "Was it?"

"Maybe you should stop trying to suck for his benefit?" Allison whispers as she passes Lydia. 

Lydia sighs. "I do plenty of sucking for his benefit." She says as she walks back to her seat. 

It's Jackson's turn now and he manages to get a strike as well. 

" Nice shot, man. Listen, I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other." Scott says as the girls go grab something to drink. 

Jackson scoffs and rolls his eyes, " I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. You know, you got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight."

"How do you cheat at bowling?" Scott asks confused.

"I don't know, but you did. And I don't know if it's steroids or something weirder. I'm guessing something weirder since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. So don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is."

"I don't have any secrets." Scott said

Jackson smiles "Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing. I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either." Jackson says looking at the girls as Scott hid his low growl

\------------------------------------------

(With Alex, Allydia and Stiles)

"Alex, can you please play one more round with me! I need to prove that I can beat you at bowling! And I know that Allydia won't play because she's playing skiball...." Stiles said begging

"Sorry bro, but I think we already know who the champ is. And we need to start heading out anyways, I just have to head to the bathroom and then we can leave." Alex says

"Fine! But can you get Allydia off of the game first because she's going to punch me if i try." Stiles said as he watched Allydia and her anger towards the game

"COME ON YOU PEICE OF SHIT!!" Allydia yells

"Yeah" Alex says smiling

Alex walks to Allydia.

"Come on Rich, we need to head out. And I kinda don't want to use my not so normal super strength on you." Alex says

"Eds, can you and your small bladder hold it. I'm almost done after one more game." Allydia says focusing on the game

"COME ON!!" Alex says trying to convince her

"let me finish" Allydia says 

Alex huffs " Fine I'm going to the bathroom, you better be done when I walk out." Alex says as she walks towards the restrooms

"Don't tell me what to do!" Allydia shouts after her best friends and laughs as said best friends flips her off. 

Alex turns back around before bumping into someone. She quickly looks up to see that the wall she had bumped into was Scott. 

"Oh, um, hey!" Scott says with shy smile. 

Alex clears her throat. "Hi."

"Who are you wi-?" Scott starts but then hears someone laugh and a male voice yelling, "Oh,, come one? Seriously!" 

Scott looks aver to where noises came from and sees Allydia and Stiles playing Skiball at the arcade. 

"Nevermind, I hear it now." Scott jokes. 

"Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't hear Stiles before." Alex jokes back. 

They both share a laugh before Scott is getting called back over to his 'friends'. 

Scoot looks towards where they are sitting and then looks back at the twins and Allydia. Scott rubs the back of his neck, "Right, um, I'll see you guys at school?" 

"Oh, yeah, See you." Alex says. 

Scott gives her one last smile before going back to Allison, Lydia, and Jackson. Alex sighs and then carries on to the bathroom. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

(after the hang out, @ the McCall residence)

"Hey, Scott, I'm heading to bed- Ah!" Melissa screams as the twins and Allydia burst through her front door. "Jesus, what the hell are you doing here?"

"What are we doing? Do either of you play even play baseball?" Stiles asks, pointing out the baseball bat in Melissa's hand that she had grabbed when the kids barged in. 

"What?" Melissa asks as Scott runs down the stairs. "Do any of you care that there is a police enforced curfew?" 

The four friends exchange a quick look before they all say in unison, "No." 

"Yeah, alright. That's enough parenting for one night! Good night, kids!" 

"Good night!" They all reply.

"So, what are you guys here for?" Scott asks.

"Right, okay." Stiles starts.

"Our dad just left for the hospital, like 15 minutes ago." Alex says.

"It's the bus driver." 

"They said he succumbed to his injuries." 

"Succumbed?" Scott asks, obviously very confused.

"He's dead, Scotty." Allydia says as blunt as she usually is.

\------------------------------------

(((hale residence)))

Scott storms through the house and shouts, "Derek! I know what you did!"

Derek appears from nowhere as usual, "I didn't do anything."

"You killed him!" Scott shouts

"He died." Derek says, oddly calm, considering the situation. 

"Like your sister died?" Scott spat. 

Derek's calm gaze immediately hardened. "My sister was missing! I came her looking for her!" 

"You found her!" Scott snarls.

"Yeah, in pieces. Being used as bait to get me here." 

"Well, I think you killed them both! I'm going to tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff." Scott says

Derek scoffs, "That's cute. I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not our fault." 

"This is your fault." Scott yells, eyes going gold.

"No, I didn't." Derek says, stepping closer to Scott. 

"You bit me." 

"No, I didn't" Derek repeats. 

Scott's eyes widen. "There's another." 

Derek nods and sighs. "It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you." 

"Why me?" 

"Because you're what he wants. You and the girl." 

After a little while of talking with Derek, Scott finally leaves to go back home. 

"What does he want with Lex?" A female voice asks from behind Derek. 

Derek whips around to find Allydia standing there. "What are you doing here, Ally?" 

"Making sure you and Scotty don't kill each other.” Allydia says. 

Derek scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Not yet." 

Allydia laughs, "Glad to have you back, big brother." 

Derek smiles, "You too, little sis." 

The two Hales share a smile and long overdue hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH!!! Finally fucking done! With this chapter/episode and do to the fact that it took so long you got 2 big reveals! Yay! And we also took some things out and added things in because we already stopped going off of canon! 
> 
> So, we hope to finally start get this story updated on a normal schedule at some point. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it's two reveals! Also, remember no one else knows about Allydia's family!
> 
> -A.M.


	6. Magic Bullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER/ EPISODE 4!!!! So recap: Alex confessed her feelings and Allydia is a Hale. So that happened. Ummm I'm pretty sure that we are going to update a lot faster soooo yeah! Let's get on with it shall we! Ohhhhh and Ariel came up with a ship name for Allydia and Alex! ~ Maddie🐺🎈
> 
> well, we're going to try at least. get ready kiddos! ~A.M.

(Midnight in the middle of the road)

"In other news, local authorities remain perplexed by the animal attacks that have been plaguing Beacon Hills." the radio host was saying.

Kate Argent was driving down the main street road when two figures darted across the road. Kate quickly pulled over to the side of the road as she saw the pairs' glowing eyes. Kate jumps out of her car immediately, grabbing a assault riffle on the way out. She runs after the figures for a few blocks and as they are running across an edge of a building, she aims and fires. She manages to hit one of them. Said figure whips around and growls at her with glowing blue eyes, both figures jump from the ledge when Kate runs towards them. 

"No, no, no. Damn it!" Kate says to herself, pulling out her phone. 

\-------

(argent residence)

Allison walks down her stairs, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She walks to the door where her father is about to go out. 

"What's going on?" Allison asks through a yawn.

"Your Aunt Kate just texted. I'm going to pick her up." Chris whispers to his daughter.

Allison furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "But it's two o'clock in morning. Is everything alright?" 

"She's just having some car trouble, don't worry." Chris lies, trying to comfort her worry.

"Nothing serious, right?" 

"Just a flat tire! Go back to bed, sweetheart." Chris smiles before walking out the door. 

\------

(back with kate, chris' car pulls up next to her)

"Get in." Chris says flatly. 

"No 'hello', or 'nice to see you'?" Kate says as she gets in.

"All I've got at at the moment is 'put the assault rifle away before someone notices'." 

Kate smirks. "There's the brother I love." Kate's face suddenly goes serious. "There were two of them, Chris?" 

"The Alpha?" Chris asks. 

"I don't know but they tried to kill me." 

"One of them will lead us to the Alpha, they can't do that if they're dead." 

"Well, I can't with killing them, if one of them kills me first." 

"How long will the bullet take?" 

"48 hours, at least." Kate smirks.

\------------------------------------------------------

(next morning, argent residence) 

Allison excitedly runs into the guest room. She squeals and runs to hug Kate

"I don't see you for a year, and you turn into a fricken runway model?" Kate said looking at Allison smiling 

"Oh-" Allison said getting cut off by Kate

"Look at you! Oh! Hate you." Kate said 

"I haven't even showered yet." Allison said

"Sweetie, you're a knockout. In fact, I hope you have all the boys knocking each other's teeth out for your attention." Kate said rubbing Allisons arms 

"I kind of have one." Allison said smiling at herself

"You kind of have one? Well, you should kind of have a million." Kate said

"Need some help?" Allison asked as she puts her hand on a bag

"No, not that one." Kate said putting her hand on Allisons wrist."Oh. See? You turn out beautiful, and I end up with this Kung fu death grip. Sorry, Sweetie. I didn't mean to be so rough." She said as she took her hand off

"No worries. Hey, is everything with your car ok?" Allison asked

"Uh, yeah. I just needed a jumpstart, that's all." Kate said with a smile

"A jumpstart?" Allison whispered to herself

\-------------------------------------------------------

(With Allydia and Alex)

"ok, whatever we do you have to keep me away from Scott."

"What? Why?" Allydia asked

"Because I'm not willing to talk to him and then end up freaking out and walking away. Plus, if I see him with Allison it will only make me feel like I'm in a deep hole with know one to love me...." Alex said as Allydia was watching Scott and Stiles come their way

"Ummmm, Get in the closet!" Allydia said

"What? Wh-" Alex said as she was pushed

"Sorry"

What the Hell!" Alex said still in the closet

"Hey Ally!" Stiles and Scott said as Allydia smiles

\------------------------------------------

(With Scott and Stiles, like the transition?)

"If Derek isn't the Alpha, if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?" Stiles asked Scott

"I don't know" Scott said just as confused 

"Did the Alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asked again

"I don't know" Scott said getting a little frustrated 

"Does Allisons dad know about the Alpha?" Stiles asked once again

"I DONT KNOW! Jeez" Scott said

\-----------------------------------

(Ally and Alex)

"What the hell?" Alex said confused 

"Sorry, Scott and Stiles were coming." Allydia said

"ohhhhh" Alex says, nodding in an understanding way with sad look in her eyes. 

"Anyways, do you want to come over and study and hang?" Alex asked a few moments later

"Yeah sure. As long as Stiles doesn't spill the popcorn this time." Allydia said giggling at the memory(oh shut up i know what youre doing hoe)(sorry that will always be remembered that you spilt the popcorn at Spider-Man homecoming!😂~M)

"YAY" Alex said

Allydia laughs as they get into Alex's jeep. Allydia's phone dings, signalling that she has gotten a text. "Oh, look at that I have friends. Oh who am I kidding, it's probably just a survey thing or saying I'm out of data." She jokes as she pulls her phone out. 

(school is still in for sciles, haleinski has an off-block)

Alex snorts and starts pull out of her parking spot. 

Derek: Are you able to come over tonight? We need to talk more. About Laura 

Allydia sighs as she types back; 

Allydia: Yeah, it will have to be a bit later but ya. I have to study

Derek: Okay. 

Allydia sighs again as she puts her phone away. Alex looks at her questioningly, "Are you alright?"

Allydia gives her a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Alex nods and continues to drive to her house. 

\------------------------

(Scott and Stiles)

"Dude, you need to study more." Stiles said looking at Scott's paper and Scott glaring at him

"That was a joke. Scott, it's one test. You're gonna make it up. Do you want help studying?" 

Scott shakes his head. "No, I'm studying with Allison tonight."

Stiles smirks, "That's my boy." 

Scott gives him a confused look before realizing what he means and blushes. "No, we're just studying." 

Stiles' smirks widens, "No, you're not." 

Scott's face goes confused, yet again, "I'm not?"

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God I'll have you de - balled."

Scott blushes and rolls his eyes, "Okay, just, stop with the questions." 

Stiles nods "Done. No more questions. No more talk about the Alpha or Derek. Especially Derek - who still scares me"

\-------------------------------

(With Jackson and Derek)

"Where's Scott McCall?" Derek said calmly 

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson said in a snotty tone

"Because I asked you politely," Derek growls. "and I only do that once." 

"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" Jackson questions.

Derek gives him a confused look before realizing, "Steroids." 

Jackson rolls his eyes, "No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about?" He smirks as Derek sways a bit, growing paler and paler by the minute. "Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."

Derek continues to sway as blood starts dropping down his arm, luckily hidden with his trusty leather jacket. Derek grimaces as the noises from world around grow even louder than usual. Someone writing in chalk, people laughing, music being played, etc. He starts to walk away, "I'll find myself." 

Jackson whips around and grabs Derek's arm, "Wait, we're not done!"

Derek spins around, shoving Jackson against the lockers, claws sinking into the teen's neck without his permission. Derek realizes what he's doing and speeds off down the hall, nearly collapsing against a corner. He groaned in pain as his arm started throbbing. 

He cringed as he heard voices fill his ears, "I'm finished with lacrosse practice at 5. I'll be over after that." 

He continued to hear the voices and cringing before hearing, "Scott's coming over? Tonight?" 

Derek's head snapped up as he saw the young Argent and her red headed friend. 

"We're just studying." Allison said to her friend as they walked.

Lydia scoffed, "Just studying? It never ends in just studying, It's like getting in a hot tub, Somebody eventually cops a feel." 

Allison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What are you saying?" 

"I'm just saying, make sure he covers up." Lydia jokes and rolls her eyes at Allison's even more confused look. "I mean, Snow White, make sure he wears a condom."

Allison's eyes widened and goes beet red, "Are you kidding? After the first date?" 

Lydia rolls her eyes again as they walk upstairs, "Don't be a total prude! Give him a little taste." 

"Well I-i m-mean, how much is a little taste?" Allison stutters out.

Lydia smiles at her softly and pauses, "You really like him, don't you?"

Allison smiles, "Well, he's different. When I moved here I've got a plan- no boyfriends until college, I just move too much. But then I met him, and he was just different." She shrugs. "I don't know. I can't really explain it."

"I do. It's your brain flooding with phenylethylamine."

"What?"

"Come on, I'll tell you what to do,when is he coming over?"

"Right after school."

"Hmm." 

Derek quickly shuts them out as Lydia goes into explaining everything for Allison. He was feeling slightly perv-ish for listening in on their 'conversation.' But that feeling went away as his arm started throbbing again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(PARKING LOT)

Stiles twirled his keys around his fingers, excited for the school day to finally be over. He was practically skipping as he saw his Roscoe. 

He unlocked his car and jumped in, quickly pulling out while he had the chance. He drummed the beat of the song playing before seeing Derek stumble out in front his car looking paler than Allydia. 

"Oh my god." He says as he jumps out of his car. 

Scott looks up from his bike, eyes widening at the sight of Derek. 

"No, no, no, not here." He repeats over and over as he runs over.

He squats down in front of the pair. 

"I swear this guy's everywhere." Stiles remarks as he places a cautious hand on Derek's arm.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" Scott questions the older wolf. 

"I was shot." Derek groans out in pain.

"He's not looking so good." Stiles states the obvious. 

Derek's arm starts dripping blood again. 

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asks.

"I can't. It was a different type of bullet." Derek said in pain

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked

"No you idiot!" Derek whisper yelled

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott said

"What? Who- who said 48 hours?" Derek said getting tired

"The one that shot you. What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott said as Derek's eyes started flickering 

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek explained

"Derek, Get up!" Scott said trying to pull him up

"Help me out him in your car." Scott said as Stiles helped put him in the passenger seat 

"I need you to find out what type of bullet they used" Derek said 

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott said

"Cause she's an Argent. She's with them." Derek said

"Why should I help you?" Scott asked

"Cause you need me." Derek said

"Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here, and call Ally and Alex" Scott said

"I hate you so much for this" Stiles said

Stiles starts to drive out of the parking lot. Scott starts to walk towards his bike when he sees Allison. He starts to panic but then try's to play cool when she comes by. Which he failed.

"Hey, what was he doing here?" Allison asked

"Stiles was just, um, giving him a ride. Uh, long story" Scott said

"But I thought you weren't friends with them?" Allison asked confused 

"No, not really. Um, we're still studying together, right? So I'll meet you back at your place?" Scott said changing the subject 

"Yeah" Allison said with a small smile 

"Okay, bye" Scott said while he puts his helmet on

"See you later" Allison said as she walks away

Scott gets on his bike and bolts to Allisons house.

\-------------------------------------------------------

(On the phone with Sterek and Haleinski)

Allydia pulls out her phone as she hears a familiar ringtone and playfully groans. "It's your brother."

Alex laughs. "Answer it then. He's probably just going to complain about not being able to hang out with his best friend." 

Allydia answers it with a small smile. "Hey, kiddo. What's up?" 

"Allydia! Look I have Derek Hale in my car practically bleeding out!" Stiles nearly yelled through the phone. 

Allydia tried to swallow the worry that was starting to flood through her. "What?!" She put her phone on speaker, even though Alex would be able to hear. 

"Hey, don't bleed out in my seats! Jesus we're almost there!" Stiles said, still on the phone.

"Almost where?" A deep voice grumbled from next to Stiles, obviously in pain. 

Allydia nearly whimpered from the thought of her brother being even more hurt than he already was. She's already lost nearly all of her pack, most recently her sister, she couldn't lose her brother too. She just got him back. 

The girls heard the car stop and before they could ask anything else, the call ended. 

"We-we-we need to find them." Allydia stuttered. 

Alex looked at her best friend, worried. "Okay. Do you know of anything that could help us find them?"

Allydia nods before telling her to go to the woods. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

((STEREK AFTER THE PHONE CALL aka the birth of sterek))))

"Your house!" Stiles says.

Derek's green eyes snap to his, "What? No! You can't take me there!" 

"I can't take to your own house?" 

"Not when I can't protect me or you." Derek says. 

Stiles sits there for a moment, trying to decide if he should be offended or not. Stiles sighs and rolls his eyes, "Alright, fine. What happens if Scott doesn't find this magic bullet? Are you gonna die?" 

"No, I have a last resort." Derek says. 

Stiles looks at him with more confusion. "What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles' eyes go wide as Derek pulls his sleeve up, revealing his wound.

There's black, vain-like, lines sprouting out and around the bloody hole.

"Oh, my god! What even is that? Is that contagious? You know what? You should just get out." Stiles says with obvious disgust. 

"Start the car, now." Derek commands.

Stiles snaps his head around, making eye contact with Derek, "I don't think you should be barking orders, with the way you look. In fact, if I wanted too, I bet you I could drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" 

"Start the car. Right now. Or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Derek says, slowly and threateningly. 

The two hold eye contact with each other before Stiles turns away and starts the car. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(On the phone with Sciles) 

"Where am I supposed to take him?" Stiles asks

"Anywhere!" Scott whispers so the Argents don't here him. 

Stiles groans. "He's beginning to smell."

Scott pauses. "L-like what?"

Stiles looks over at the pale wolf sitting next to him. "Like death." 

Scott thinks for a moment before sighing, "Take him to the clinic."

"What about your boss?"

"He's gone by now. There's a key in a box behind the dumpster."

Stiles glances over at Derek, "You're gonna believe where he's asking me to take you." 

Derek thinks for a moment before holding out his hand, asking for Stiles' phone, "Did you find it?" 

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million. This house is like - the fricken Walmart of guns." Scott whisper-yells.

"Look, if you don't find it, I'm dead. Okay?" 

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to think that's not a bad thing." 

"Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you and Alex Stilinski wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek says before hanging up.

At the mention of his twin sister, Stiles whips his head towards Derek. 

What the hell does Alex have to do with this?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Stiles just texted me saying that they are headed towards the clinic." Allydia says. 

Alex furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Won't Deaton be there?" 

Allydia grimaces at the mention of the vet and mutters, "God I hope not."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott tucks is phone away as he passes the Argent's guestroom and glances in it. 

"You look like a lost puppy." a voice says from behind him.

Scott whips around to see Kate Argent standing behind him. 

"O-oh, s-sorry. I was just looking for a bathroom." Scott lies.

(I realize now that Scott stutters a lot and that he lowkey reminds me of Bill Denbrough. ~A.M.)

Kate raises her eyebrow, "Does this look like a bathroom?" 

"No?' 

"No, it's down the hall." 

"Thanks." Scott says as he quickly runs away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with sterek and haleinski)

"Does Norhtern Blue Monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asks with a small vile in his hand.

Allydia shakes her head, "It's a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring the bullet."

"Why?" The twins ask in unison. 

The Hales make eye contact. 

"Cause I'm gonna die without it." Derek says as his sister looks down. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott looks at his phone as it dings, signalling that he has gotten a text.

Allydia: hurry

Scott tucks his phone back into his pocket and gets up from the table, "I should probably get going. Thank you very much for the dinner." 

"Oh, no. Stay for dessert! Sit.I wanna know more about you." Kate says/demands.

"O-okay." Scott says as Allison gives him an apologetic look.

"So, Scott, Allison tells us you work for a veterinarian." Allison's mom, Victoria, says.

"I told them about how you put the cast on the dog I hit." Allison jumps in before Scott can say anything.

Scott nods, "Right, -"

"What does your boss think of these animal attacks? Any theories?" Chris interrupts.

Scott shurgs, "Everyone just thinks its a mountain lion." 

"That would have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Kate mutters.

"What do you think, Scott?" Victoria asks.

"I don't really know. I usually just deal with the dogs and cats." Scott says.

"Never had to deal with a rabid dog? Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs. I saw one get rabies from a bat. It was transferred through the bite. You know, people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior - They're restless, morose. It's the second stage that people know - the furious phase. That's when they attack. And we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? It'll even rear back and snap its own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal - Turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite." Chris rants.

"It died, didn't it?" Allison questions.

Victoria nods, "Yes, because your grandfather shot it." 

"Right, to put it out of its misery." Allison said.

Chris shakes his head, "No, because it was dangerous. Something that out of control is better off dead." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. You know, that really doesn't look like anything some echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Alex says as she watches Allydia clean up Derek's wound.

"When it reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek says, again

"Positivity just isn't your vocabulary." Stiles mutters.

"You're not gonna die, Der." Allydia says.

"How do you know that?" Derek says, making eye contact with his sister.

Allydia pauses, "Because I said so." 

"Hey, Allydia? Can I talk to for a moment?" Stiles asks. 

Allydia nods and hands the towel towards Alex, "Keep pressure on it." She says as she walks out of the room with Stiles. 

(with Stiles and Allydia)

"Why do you care so much?" Stiles asks her.

"What?" Allydia says confused.

"About Derek? Why do you care so much? You just met him!" Stiles says, losing patience. "You never care this much about someone! When we had first accused him of killing Laura Hale, you defended him! Just now, you were being gentle with him! I mean, like, I know you're a motherly person with damn near everyone, but it's different with him." 

Allydia goes deny everything for a moment but knows they'd notice it eventually, might as well let Stiles know. “Fine, Stiles, look at me for a minute. Look me on the eyes and tell me if you notice something.” 

“Wh-“ 

“Just do it.” Allydia demands. 

Stiles groans. “Fine” 

Stiles looks into the grey-green eyes that he’s known for the past 6 years. They haven’t really changed. But at the same time he does notice something else. They are the same he just stared into in his car just 10 minutes ago. They have same haunted and dull look. 

He blinks and for a moment he sees Derek, not Allydia standing in front of him and gasps. 

“You’re a Hale.” Stiles says, amazed. 

Allydia nods. 

Stiles’ eyes suddenly go wide. “Wait that means- fire and-and, oh my god- your sister.” Stiles stutters out. 

Allydia wraps her arms around herself as she nods. “Yup.” 

“Oh, Ally. I’m-“ 

“It’s okay, kiddo.” Allydia 

“What about Alex though? What does she have to do with any of this? Like I get Scott! And now I get you, but why Alex?” Stiles asks after a few moments. 

Allydia sighs. “I honestly do not have a solid answer to that, kiddo. I wish I did. I mean, yeah, she’s a werewolf, but not one that’s even remotely tied to the rogue Alpha. But don’t worry, we’ll figure it out.”

\----------------------------------

(Alex and Derek, lol this sounds fun)

"So............ this must be something new for you?" Alex said trying to start a conversation 

"Shut up" Derek said looking at the young beta

"You know, you aren't that great of a conversationalist." Alex said

"You know, you need to learn how to shut up" Derek said glaring at Alex

Allydia and Stiles walk in on the conversation "Good, you didn't kill her." Allydia said

"I almost did." Derek said

"Ally, he tried to tell me to shut up. He's not the best at conversations" Alex said as she handed the bloody rag back to Allydia and went next to Stiles

"If he doesn't get here with the bullet on time - Last resort." Derek said

"Which is?" Stiles said as he crosses his arms

"You're gonna cut my arm off." Derek said as Alex nearly chokes on her water and Allydia looks at Derek shocked

\----------------------------------

(Scott and the Argents)

"I'm so so sorry." Allison apologizes.

"For what?" Scott asks, confused. 

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner ever in the history of horribly awkward dinners." Allison says.

"No. Uh, it wasn't the worst. There was this one dinner where my parents told me they were getting a divorce. This comes in at a close second." Scott says and looks up into the window. "Your dad's watching."

Allison turns around sees her dad looking through the window, "oh, goody."

Scott smiles and turns to go when Kate comes out and says, "Hold on a sec, guys." 

"What is it?" Allison asks, concerned. 

"I have to Scott something." Kate says, eyeing the boy mentioned. 

Scott immediately turns red. "M-me?"

"Yeah, you." 

Scott nods hesitantly, "Okay."

"What did you take from my bag?" 

Scott freezes, "What?" 

"My bag. What'd you take from it? Do you need me to repeat the question, maybe enunciate more clearly?" Kate demands as Chris walks out of the house.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. And Scott comes in to use the bathroom, he leaves, my bag's open." Kate explains.

"He didn't take-" Allison starts.

"Something was taken from my bag. Now, look - I hate to be the accuser here, Scott, because I really do love those adorable brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, if you're curious, or - or if you're just stupid. But answer the question. What did you take?" Kate asks as she crosses her arms.

"Nothing, I swear." 

"Fine, then, prove it."

"Are you serious?" Allison complains.

"How about you show us your pockets?" Kate asks as she ignores her niece.

"Dad?" Allison says, exasperated.

"Come on, Scott! Prove me wrong!"

"I'll prove you wrong! It wasn't Scott who went through your stuff!" Allison steps in. "It was me!"

"You?" Kate asks as Scott looks at Allison with big, grateful eyes.

Allison nods, "Mmhmm, yup."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((hales and stilinskis))

Stiles turns away as Derek groans in pain, "Oh my god! What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal." Derek says.

"Yeah, if it works!" Allydia exclaims.

Derek makes eye contact with his sister before grabbing the electronic saw. 

Alex groans and turns away. 

"Ugh, I don't know if I can do this." Stiles says as Allydia walks over to Alex and puts her arms around her.

"Why not?" Derek asks

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles exclaims.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek deadpans.

"No, but, I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles yells- I mean says.

Derek sighs before saying, "Okay, How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head."

"You know what? I'm not really buying your threats here-" Stiles yelps as Derek pulls him in by the shirt. " Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it."

Stiles goes wide eyed as Derek's wound gets worse, "Oh my god! What the hell is that?"

"It's trying to heal."

"It's obviously not working!" Allydia snaps at her brother.

"You gotta do it now!" Derek snaps at whoever would listen

"I can't!" The three teens yell in unison.

"Do it!" Derek snaps at them.

"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!" Stiles says.

He grabs the saw from Derek. He sucks in a breath and starts it, the two girls in the corner cringe. One in disgust, the other in concern.

"Stiles!" Scott yells as he runs in.

Stiles practically screams in relief, "Scott!" 

"Oh, thank fuck." Allydia sighs as their best friend hands Stiles the bullet.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing?" Scott asks as he sees the saw in Stiles' hand and Derek with his arm extended.

"You just prevented so many nightmares!" Alex says as Stiles turns the saw off.

"You got it!" Derek says and hold out his hand for the bullet.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Alex asks.

"I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Derek stutters before falling to the ground.

"Derek!" Allydia shouts as she runs to her brother.

"No, no, no, no!" Scott repeats.

"Derek! Derek! Come on get up!" Stiles looks at Allydia. "What do we do?"

"Scott grab the bullet and hand it to me!" Allydia says.

"I can't get to it!" Scott says, frantic.

Stiles shakes Derek's shoulders, "He's not waking up!"

"Come on!" Scott yells as he reaches for the bullet. "I got it!"

He hands it to Allydia, "We have to wake him up!" Allydia says, calm despite everything.

"Stiles, hit him!" Alex yells from her spot.

"What? No!" Stiles yells at his twin.

"Do it!" Alex commands.

Stiles sighs, "Please don't kill me or this!" 

Stiles punches Derek. "Oh my god! Ow!" He(Stiles) yells in

Derek gasps as he gets up from his spot. "Allydia do it!" 

Allydia nods and quickly gets to work. 

Allydia grabs her brother's arm and yanks him over to the table. She carefully opens the bullet enough to where she can pour some of the powder on to the wound. 

"Alex, grab the torch from the table over there please." Allydia says as she points to what she's talking about.

Alex nods and hands her the torch, "Here ya go."

"Thanks, love." 

Allydia ignites it, grimacing for a moment before pressing the flame on the wound. 

Allydia and the others jump back as Derek falls again, convulsing for a moment. 

They all look at Derek's wound as it fades into nothing. 

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Stiles yells as everyone looks at him.

Allydia rolls her eyes, "Are you alright?" She gently asks her brother.

"Except for the agonizing pain?" Derek says sarcastically as he gets up.

Allydia rolls her eyes as Alex says, "I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health."

Allydia laughs a bit, "Yup, now, let's go, Lex. I'll make you some cookies." She says when she notices that Alex starts getting antsy when she makes eye contact with Scott.

Alex and Stiles both go wide eyed, "Chocolate chip?" They exclaim in excitement.

"Yup, now let's go. Both of you!" Allydia says to the children that she calls friends, "I'll bring you both some later." She says the other two wolves who both whine when they realize they might not get cookies.

"Allydia bakes the best things!" Scott says in excitement.

Derek nods in agreement

"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything -" Scott changes the subject.

Derek whirls around towards the Beta, "You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" 

"Well, why not? They're a lot nicer than you are!" Scott snarks.

"I can show you just how nice they are!" Derek growls.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(((at the hospital)))

Scott looks around the hospital that he's been in a million of times, "What are we doing here?"

Derek doesn't answer him as he sneaks his way around with ease. He stops at a relatively large room. With a quick look around, he steps into the room and beckons Scott in as well.

Scott pauses as he notices a male's body lying on the bed in the middle of the room. 

Scott furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "Who is he?"

"My uncle. Peter Hale." Derek answers simply.

"Is he? Like us? A werewolf?" Scott asks.

Derek nods, "He was. Now he's barely even human." 

Scott is even more confused and Derek obviously notices as he continues with a sigh.

"Six years ago, Laura and I were at school. Our house had caught on fire. Over 10 people were trapped in that house. Peter, Laura, one other, and I were the only survivors."

"Who was the other survivor? And what does this have to do with the Argents?" Scott asks.

Derek goes to answer the second question first, knowing that would be easier to explain, "The Argents are the ones who-"

"What the hell are two doing in here?" A female voice from the doorway says.

The two betas whip around to see a wide eyed Allydia standing there with a tub of cookies. 

"Ally?" The betas say in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asks.

"I'm making sure our dear old uncle Peter isn't dead! What are you doing?" Allydia whispers.

"Our uncle?" Scott whispers to himself.

"I'm telling Scott about the Argents." Derek says.

"What about them?" Allydia pauses for a moment before realizing that Derek is telling the story of the fire. "Oh." 

"Our uncle? What do you mean?" Scott asks the two of them.

"He's my brother!" "She's my sister!" The Hales say at the same time.

"WHAT?" Scott exclaims.

"Oh hush!" Derek says.

"Wait what does all of this have to do with the Argents?" Scott asks.

"They're the ones who set the fire!" Allydia explains to her friend.

"What makes you so sure?" 

"They're the only ones who knew about us!" Derek says.

"W-well then they had a reason!" Scott tries.

"What justifies this?" Derek growls, gesturing towards his comatose uncle. "What justifies me having to carry my screaming little sister out of a burning building where she grew up?" He gestures towards Allydia, who's rubbing her injured knee. "They say they only kill adults! With absolute proof! There were children in that house! There were completely ordinary humans in there! Humans! Just like Stiles! This is what they do! It's what Allison could do!" 

Scott is, for once, at a complete loss for words as he makes eye contact with both of the Hales. He sees they both have the same dullness in matching green-grey eyes. 

"I'm-" Scott starts before he is interrupted by a nurse stepping into the room. 

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" 

"We were just leaving!" Derek growls as he grabs Allydia and walks her out.

"Sorry." Scott mumbles as he walks past the nurse.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((argents))

"Hey, um. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that dinner. It was horribly awkward. Um, I'll see tomorrow or call me when you get this. Um, bye." Allison says into the phone before ending the voicemail.

She sighs as she walks back to her room, passing the room where her dad and aunt are talking.

"The one that attacked me was big. It had width and power. But the one I shot was lean and fast." Kate is saying when Allison walks by.

Allison stops by the cracked door to listen in.

"That would be Derek Hale." Chris Argent says,

Kate smirks, "Are you sure."

"Mostly."

"How do we know it's just two of them?"

"We don't yet. But if Derek's still alive, he will lead us to the Alpha."

"Take the pack leader, take the pack."

"According to the code." Chris demands.

"You and the code." Kate groans.

"It's there for a reason, Kate."

"Right. I always play by the rules." Kate says as her smirk grows a bit more psychotic.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((haleinski))

Allydia groans as she plops down next to her best friend. "That was an experience."

Alex turns towards her friend, "What happened?" 

Allydia shakes her head and smiles at her, "Don't worry about it, love! Let's start the Haunted Mansion and finish those cookies!"

Alex smiles at her best friend, "Okay!"

They grin at each other as Alex puts the movie in and Allydia tries not to worry too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE! Hope you guys enjoyed this ep/chapter! ~A.M.


	7. The Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya Kiddos, so I hope that this gets uploaded at a good time! We are planning to have these getting published quickly while also being at least somewhat nicely written! Also canon? What's that? She left a long time ago! ~A.M.
> 
> Ya boi is back! So I kinda see a relationship start to bloom with Allydia and Alex...... like broooooo this ship is real. Anyway hope you enjoy! ~Maddie🎈🐺
> 
> Scalex is the alpha but haleinski is the true alpha ~A.M.

((with lydia and jackson, in a parking lot at a video store))

Jackson and Lydia sit an a relatively empty parking lot at the video store, arguing about what to rent.

"Hoosiers is not only the best basketball movie ever. It is the best sports movie ever made." Jackson argues.

Lydia puts on a defiant face, "No."

Jackson groans at his girlfriend's defiance, "Oh, come on! It's got Gene Hackman and Dennis Hopper." 

"NO." She repeats.

"I am NOT watching The Notebook again!"

Lydia turns to her boyfriend and raises an eyebrow at him. Jackson sighs and gets out of the car.

Lydia smirks and pulls out her phone, taking pictures and videos of herself.

(in the store) 

"Can anybody help me find The Notebook?" Jackson yells as he walks around the store. "Hello? Is anybody working here? You gotta be kidding me."

Jackson continues through the store. He walks through the aisles back and forth before he sees a foot sticking out from one of them He travels closer to the foot. He finally sees the body a man laying down, covered in its own blood.

Jackson jumps back and gasps. 

He turns around to start running back to the car when he spots a animal with glowing red eyes staring right at him. The animal lunges at him and knocks Jackson to the ground. The animal almost immediately turns and runs toward the wall of windows at the front of the store. 

The animal breaks through the glass.

(back with Lydia in the car)

Lydia is sitting in the car, waiting on her boyfriend and taking pictures and videos of herself when the strange animal bursts through the glass.

Lydia screams in terror.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((with the the twins and sheriff))

Sheriff rummages through the bags of food that they had just ordered.

"Did they forget my curly fries?"He questions and looks at his twins who had just jumped int he car with said food. 

Stiles looks at his dad with surprise in his eyes, and with a mouth full of the previously mentioned food. 

Alex rolls her eyes at her male family members and says, "You're not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones."

Sheriff looks at his daughter, "Well, I am carrying a lethal weapon. If I want the curly fries, I will have the curly fries!"

"The fries could be lethal towards you too, father!" Alex says.

"Yeah and if you think that getting rid of contractions in all of you're sentences makes your argument any more legitimate, you are wrong!" Stiles says as he swallows the fries that were in his mouth

The Stilinskis all make eye contact with each other, having a silent argument when the Sheriff's radio goes off, "Unit One, do you copy?"

The Stilinski twin lunge for the radio and their dad turns to glare at the two of them, grabbing the radio before the his kids could touch it. 

"Sorry!" The two mutter in unison.

"Unit one, copy." The Sheriff says into the radio.

"Got a report of a 187." The dispatcher said. 

The Twins' eyes go wide with excitement, "A murder?" 

Sheriff shakes his head at his children before pulling out of his parking spot.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stilinskis walk up to the video store and they quickly observe the area, the twins already coming up with theories.

Sheriff calls out to one of his deputies, "Paul get the area closed off!" He then turns to his teenagers, "Stay here!" He demands and walks away. 

The two groan and start to look around. 

Stiles makes quick eye contact with Jackson Whitmore, who is standing next to Lydia Martin. Lydia is sitting in a ambulance, wrapped in a blanket and staring off into space.

"No way!" The twins mutter as they look at each other.

"Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine!" Jackson snaps at Sheriff Stilinski.

" I hear ya, but the EMT says you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Sheriff responds calmly, despite talking to the arrogant teen who has bullied his children for years.

"What part of "I'm fine" are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"I understand that."

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!"

Alex growls when she hears Jackson insult her father.

Stiles starts to ask his sister what she heard but gets distracted by the coroners rolling a body past them, "Is that a dead body?" He asks his sister.

The Sheriff starts to back everyone around up, "Everybody back up!"

(on the roof of the store with the Hales and Scott)

"Starting to get it now?" Derek asks the beta.

"I get that he's killing people. I don't get why." Scott sighs. "I mean this isn't standard practice for us right? We don't go around killing people do we?"

Derek shakes head. "We're predators. We don't have to be killers."

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked

Derek glanced at the crime scene "That's what we're going to find out" Allydia said

"You know, i have a life too." Scott scoffed 

"No, you don't" Allydia rolled her eyes

"Yes, i do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or -" Scott said in annoyance 

Derek rolled his eyes "Part of his pack" He corrected 

"Whatever. I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent/teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott said about to walk off

Derek stopped Scott "You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die? You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you. Or your little friend Alex" Derek said as Allydia watches the scene and mouths a sorry

Scott looks at Ally "Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" Scott threw his hands in the air

"Its a rite of passage into his pack." Derek said

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating from high school. And you don't have to kill anyone to do it! Why cant you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when's he's a human?" Scott said in frustration 

"Because his human scent can be completely different. It has to be you!" Derek says.

"You have a connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If we can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him." Allydia says, getting up from her spot and putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. 

Scott makes eye contact with the younger Hale, "So if I help your brother, you guys can stop him."

Allydia shakes her head, "Not just us. Strength is numbers, ya know? A pack can make an individual powerful."

"How am I supposed to help if I don't know what I'm doing?" Scott whines. 

"Because I'm gonna teach you! Do you remember what happened after you where shot?" Derek asks 

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I changed back."

"And when you were hit with Argent's car, same thing happened?" Derek stops as Scott nods and steps closer to him. "What's the common denominator?"

When Scott doesn't answer, Derek grabs on to his hand and squeezes. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott cries out in pain. 

"Derek!" Allydia growled as Derek completely broke Scott's hand.

"It'll heal." Derek growled back.

"It still hurt!" Scott whined.

"That's what keeps you human! Pain. Maybe you'll survive!" Derek snapped as he walks away. 

"Yeah, maybe I'll survive this and my best friend being mad at me." Scott mutters to himself. 

"You two will be okay. Just give it time pup." Allydia says. 

Scott just nods before walking away. 

Allydia lingers for a moment, looking over the edge and sees Alex. Alex looks up and smiles at her, Allydia smiles back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

((argents place))

Allison was backing her books away when footsteps coming from behind her interrupts her. She turns around to see Kate walking toward with her hands behind her back.

"Hey. Listen, you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night, right?" Kate says.

"Hey, no. Totally forgotten." Allison excuses.

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on. Call me a 'horrid bitch' or something." Kate lightly argues.

Allison shakes her head and shrugs, "You were just being protective." 

"A protective horrid bitch who is giving you your birthday present early in hopes that you'll forgive her." Kate says as she brings her hands out behind her back revealing a red, square box.

Allison gives her aunt a look that clearly says 'you shouldn't have, really.' Nonetheless, she opens the box revealing a beautiful necklace. Allison gasps as she inspects it. 

"Forgiven?" Kate smiles.

"Completely! I love it!" Allison says as she hugs her aunt.

"It's a family heirloom. And you know me - I hate and loathe all sentimental crap, but that-" Kate says and points to the center. "Well, if you wanna learn more about your family? Look it up." 

"You're gonna make me work for it." Allison says.

"Some mysteries?" Kate says as she puts the necklace around Allison's neck. "Are worth the effort."

"Thanks." Allison says and hugs her aunt one last time before running out the door. 

"Bye." Kate smirks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((with haleinski in a clearing in the woods))

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but why are we in woods and not in school?" Alex asks her best friend.

"I am going to teach you how to control your wolf." Allydia says as she turns. 

"Why you?" Alex asks, slightly confused.

"Would you prefer Derek? Or training with Scott and Stiles' dumb ass ideas?" Allydia asks.

"True. But why, you? As in why are you allowed to teach me?"

"You mean why me because I don't go furry every once in awhile?" 

Alex nods.

"I had to watch my siblings and various other family members go through it." Allydia says, remembering watching it. "And you know, I had to train too, right?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I had to train to control my witch like you have to train to control your wolf." Allydia says. Allydia shrugs her hoodie off, revealing an oversized, long sleeved henley. "Ready?" 

Alex gulps, "No." She whines as she copies. 

Allydia smirks as her eyes go purple.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((in school, allison is walking down the hallway))

Allison quickly puts in her locker combination, jumping back when balloons(PENNYWISE YIKES-A.M.) jump out at her. She shoves them back into the locker and picks up the card attached to her locker.

It reads;

Happy Birthday!! Did you really think you could keep it from me? XOXO- Lydia

Allison quickly shoves everything in her locker as Scott comes up to her.

"Is it your birthday or something?" Scott asks giving the balloons a questioning look.

"No." Allison sighs and Scott raises an eyebrow at her, "Yes, please don't tell anyone! I don't even know how Lydia found out." Allison says.

"Why wouldn't you tell?" Scott asks, feeling a bit hurt.

"Because, I didn't want anyone to know." Allison sighs and lowers her voice, "I'm 17."

Scott's eyes go wide. "You're 17?"

Allison looks down, "That's the reaction I try to avoid."

"Why? I mean, I get it! You had to repeat a year because of all of the moving around, right?" Scott assumes.

Allison smiles at him and gives him a kiss.

Scott blushes and asks, "What was that for?" 

"For, literally, being the first person to assume correctly. Everyone is always like, 'Did you get held back?', 'Did you ride the short bus?', or, let's not forget my personal favourite, 'Did you have a baby?'"

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Scott asks and when she nods her head, gives her a pitying look. Scott's eye light when he comes up with an idea, "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?"

(allison, youre not allowed to complain about you’re birthday ~A.m.)

Allison's own eyes go wide, "What, like, skip class?"

"More like the whole day?" 

"You're asking someone who has never skipped one class, let alone-"

"Then if you get caught, they'll go easy on you!" He interrupts.

"What if you get caught, then?"

"Let's not think about that!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((mr. harris' class with stiles and danny))

Stiles looks around to see none of his friends. My, what lovely friends he has! He brightens up a bit when he notices Danny sitting in front of him.

"Just a reminder, parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a 'C' average are required to attend! I will not name anyone because the shame and self-disgust should be enough." Mr. Harris looks around for a moment before asking, "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" When no one answers he continues to say, "How about Alex Stilinski or Allydia Jones?" Once again, no one answers and everyone turns towards Stiles. He just shrugs. 

(Allydia's last name here is Jones here to hide the fact that she is a Hale and that she was adopted after the fire ~A.M.)

Everyone tenses up when the door opens and Jackson continues to walk in. Their eyes follow him even as he stiffly walks to his seat.

Mr. Harris calmly walks over to him and places a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Hey, if you need to leave for any reason, just let me know." He whispers to him. 

Jackson just nods and Mr. Harris walk away.

"Everyone! Read Chapter 9!" His eye immediately go to Stiles who is highlighting in the book, the cap in his mouth. "Mr. Stilinski, try lifting the highlighter up between paragraphs. That's a chemistry book, not a colouring book."

As Mr. Harris turns his back away from him, Stiles gives him an annoyed look and blows the highlighter cap in the air, catching it as it comes back down. 

Stiles then reaches over and taps Danny on the shoulder, "Hey, Danny! Can I ask you a question?" He whispers.

"No." Danny says without even turning towards him. 

"Well, I'm gonna ask you anyway!" Stiles ignores the annoyed groan Danny lets out. "Was Lydia in your homeroom today?"

Danny stills and sits there for a moment before answering, "No."

Stiles nods to himself, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Answers still no!" Danny still has yet to turn towards him. 

"And I'm still gonna ask you anyway!" Stiles states, "Does anyone know what happened with them last night?" 

Danny finally glances at Stiles, "No, he wouldn't tell me." Danny glances at Jackson.

"But he's your best friend." Stiles whispers to himself. "Okay, one more."

"What?" Danny politely snaps. 

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles asks, completely serious and concerned.

Danny pauses before glancing at him and turning back around to face his book.

Stiles leans forward even more before leaning so far forward, he falls out of his chair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((back to the forest))

Allydia throws another bolt of her magic at Alex, trying to make her angry. 

Alex doubles over in pain before groaning, "I hate you! Truly!"

"Love you too, Lex."

Alex smirks, "I know!"

Allydia stares at her for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "Should've known you'd be Han Solo."

Alex's smirk grows, "You know it!" She says before continuing, "Wait does that make you Leia?" 

Allydia thinks for a moment, "Am I scary enough to be Leia?"

"No." Alex says. "You're scarier."

"Thank you." Allydia says, as serious as possible.

The two girls look at each other before bursting out laughing. 

Allydia suddenly sobers up, “What makes you angry? Why can’t I make you angry?” 

Alex sobers fairly quickly, “I don’t really know. Maybe because, you’re my best friend? I’m used to your tricks and things?” 

Allydia just looks more frustrated, if anything.

Allydia eventually sighs and tells Alex, “Grab a drink and we’ll start back up.” 

Alex nods, “Aye, aye Captain!” She turns around to grab her water bottle, “Or I guess since you’re Leia it would be General? Or would you prefer princ-“ 

Alex stops suddenly when she turns to suddenly find Allison Argent standing in front of her instead of Allydia. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Alex growls.

”Alex, I know what you are!” Allison bites out.

Alex blinks at her before saying, “What?” 

“I know you’re a werewolf! A monster!” Allison glares. 

Alex starts, “No I’m not-“ 

“You know you could kill? You could kill your brother.” Allison stops as Alex growls, eyes glowing. “You could kill Allydia.” 

“I won’t!” Alex snaps before lunging at Allison.

The two start rolling around before Alex is on top of Allison, pinning her hands above her head. 

“I am not a monster! I’m going to stay in control!” Alex barks out. 

Allison stares at her before her face contorts into a wide grin, “I guess we know what makes you angry.”

Alex’s face turns confused. “Wha-“

Alex blinks and suddenly Allydia is under her instead of Allison. Allydia smiles up at her best friend. 

“What the hell! You scared the shit of me!” Alex yells at her. 

Allydia playfully rolls her eyes, “I was just trying to see what makes you angry. And look it worked and you’re back being you! Yay!” 

(allydia is a suicidal maniac: confirmed ~A.M.) 

Alex scoffs as she release Allydia’s hands but doesn’t get up from her spot from sitting on top of her. 

“Feel better now?” Allydia asks softly. 

Alex nods. 

“Good, now can you get off of me?” 

“Nope! You’re a bitch and-“ Alex pauses when she notices a necklace dangling from Allydia’s neck. 

She frowns, trying to remember where she’s seen that symbol before. Her frown deepens when she has a flashback to that day at the clinic. She remembers seeing that same symbol tattooed on a certain grumpy wolf’s back. 

Alex reaches out and grabs the necklace, “You’re a Hale.” She whispers. 

Allydia looks down at the necklaces and takes Alex’s hand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex asks 

“There’s just been so much stuff going on. I didn’t want to add on to it.” Allydia says. 

“Hey, just because we’ve going through a lot of things, doesn’t mean you’re stuff isn’t important.” Alex says, tightening her grip on Allydia. 

Allydia looks down, breaking eye contact. 

“Wait, how are you related to Derek?” 

“He’s my brother.” 

Alex’s eyes go wide and clears her throat, “I’m sorry we accused your brother of, um, killing your sister.” 

Allydia snorts. “it’s okay. should probably apologise to him though. you’re last meeting didn’t exactly go well.” 

Alex gives her a small smile, “Understatement of the year.” 

Allydia smiles and says, “We should probably head back so we’re in time for parent/teacher conferences.”

”Yeah, probably.” 

Alex gets off of her friend and holds out a hand for Allydia. Allydia takes it and Alex easily lifts her up. 

“About what happened, when you shapeshifted into Allison. We’re you right? Am I monster?” Alex asks. 

Allydia puts her arm the Alex’s and sighs. “No. You’re not. You’re a werewolf and one helluva fighter. And I apologise if I made you think otherwise.” Allydia says. (My haleinski heart~ M)

Alex nods. 

“So, how bad do you think Stiles and Scott are doing without us?” Alex changes the subject. 

“It’s a wonder they lived without us!” Allydia jokes. 

Alex laughs as the two walk the rest of the way through the forest. 

————————————————————————

(Haleinski)

Alex and Ally finally make it back to the jeep.

"Do you think Lydia actually will like Stiles in the future?" Alex asked 

"Well it depends if she becomes one of our friends, y'know." Allydia said getting in the Jeep

Alex hops in the jeep "yeah i guess"

"where's the aux cord?" Allydia asks as she gets her phone ready (Alex finally got her radio replaced-M)

"Should be in the glove compartment" Alex said backing out

Allydia found it and plugged her phone in and started listening to 'The Judge' by Twenty One Pilots 

By the time they got to the school they finished three of the songs on Ally's play list. The two notice that Allison's car wasn't there.

"Oh thank the lord! Allison Argent isn't here!" Alex did a mini celebration dance

"Ok stop embarrassing yourself" Ally chuckles

"Sorry just the thought of her not being here makes me very happy." Alex explains

"Wait." Allydia says as they get out of the car.

Alex raises her eyebrow at her friend.

"That could mean that Scott isn't here." Allydia continues.

"Scott wouldn't skip school just because of Allison." Alex denies. "Would he?"

"No, I think he would. He follows her like a lost puppy. Pun intended." Allydia says. 

Alex sighs, "Yeah, you're right."

Allydia sighs before putting on a smile, "Well shall we, Eds?"

Alex smiles back, "We shall, Rich"

___________________________________________________________

((in the car with Scallison, not long before haleinski pull into the parking lot))

Allison chews on her lips nervously as she and Scott pull out her parking spot. 

"M-maybe this is a bad idea! My dad would kill me if found out." Allison stutters.

Scott gulps at the mention of Chris Argent, "Do you always follow your dad's rules?"

Allison thinks for a moment before saying, "No. not lately."

Scott nods, "Okay, then start driving."

Allison nods and pulls out of the parking lot. After they've been driving for a few minutes, Allison asks, "Where are we going?"

Scott realizes he didn't really think this through, "Um, anywhere?" 

Allison's worry starts to worsen, "Nowhere I can be seen, right? could get detention!"

"Allison, just keep driving!" 

"Or suspended." Allison starts hyperventilating.

"Allison, drive!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((in the boys' locker room))

Jackson walks out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. He glances around the rest of the locker room, noticing that he's the last person in there.

Jackson is starting to get his clothes from the inside of his locker when he starts to hear random noises. He instantly starts thinking to think of what had happened those nights before. He shakes his head, It's all in your head! Jackson tells himself.

He continues to take his clothes out from his locker. He begins to hear the noises once more, only this time louder. He decides look around a bit to see what could have made the noise. He turns down the nest aisle of lockers and sees a familiar looking figure.

Derek Hale

Jackson's heart automatically speeds up. He's afraid.

"I-i-i don't know where Scott is!" Jackson stutters

"I'm not here for Scott! I'm here for you!"

Jackson's face is in a weird mixture of fear and confusion, "What? Wh-why me? I didn't do anything."

Derek steps closer to the teen, "No, but you saw something, didn't you?"

Jackson gets a flashback to that night, "I didn't-" His is in his throat and he swallows hard, "I didn't see anything."

Derek steps even closer to him, a whisper of a smirk on his face, "What was it, an animal? A mountain lion?"

Jackson shakes his head, "I didn't see anything, I promise."

Derek steps closer, this time he's right in front of Jackson. "Then calm down and say that again." 

"Say what? I'm not lying!" Jackson says defensively. 

"Tell me you didn't see anything." Derek says slowly.

"I didn't-" Jackson swallows the lump in his throat. "See anything."

"Okay, then." 

"Oh and one more thing! You should probably get that checked out."Derek says, referring to the claw marks on Jackson's neck.

Derek leaves the shocked teen standing. 

////

(in the hallway, outside the locker room)

Derek steps out of the smelly locker room and into his old high school's hallway.

"Do you live to scare people?" A familiar voice asks.

"No. But I can't say the same for you!" Derek says, turning to see Allydia and Alex standing there. "Laura was right when she said we needed to put a bell on you."

The two Hales feel that same pang at the mention of their older sister. 

Alex quickly notices and says, "Not wrong, Ally would make an amazing werewolf with sneaky tendencies." 

Allydia lets out a snort as Derek says, "You're not entirely wrong."

"Wow." Allydia says, looking back and forth between the two.

"What?" They both ask.

"You two just agreed on something." Allydia smiles, "Didn't think I'd see that considering you're personalities and first meeting." Allydia wraps her arms around the their shoulders. 

The two snicker at her reaction as Stiles walks up to the three of them, "Wait, did I just hear that right? Sourwolf and Puppy just agreed on something?" (Awwwww puppy is a correct name for her tbh. does this mean Isaac and Alex will be the pups?-M)

Derek rolls his eyes at the nickname and escapes his sister's arm, "I got to go. See you later, Ally."

"Gotta scare some poor, innocent children?" Alex teases.

Derek ignores her and says, "Bye, Ally. Stilinskis." 

"I still don't think he likes us." Stiles remarks as he watches Derek leave.

"Oh, really? I never noticed." Alex deadpans.

Allydia rolls her eyes at her friends, "Hmm, I wonder why he wouldn't." 

The Twins playfully glare right back at her. 

Alex goes to reply but is cut off by Stiles' phone going off. 

Stiles quickly pulls out his phone and mouths 'It's Scott' before answering and putting the speaker on, "Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?"

"Yeah, I did. All nine million of them." Scott says.

Alex goes stiff at the sound. Allydia notices and wraps both arms around Alex's shoulders.

"Do you have an idea what's going on?" Stiles says loudly, "Lydia is M.I.A, Jackson looks like he has a time bomb in his head, Scary Hale was here, another guy's dead, and you have to do something about it!" 

"Like, what?" Scott questions.

"Something!" Stiles yells as the girls roll their eyes.

"I will deal with it later! Left, left-" The call is ended.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Well, isn't this perfect? Parent/teacher conferences, Scott's off doing god knows what, another person's dead, and Lydia is missing!"

"Why don't you just stop by her house?" Allydia suggests for the Lydia situation.

Stiles' eyes go wide, "Shit you right!" He takes off down the hall and out of the school.

"He's an idiot sometimes." Alex says. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((continuation of scallison))

"-, Left, Left!" Scott directed Allison as the call ended.

Allison yanked the wheel as she turned and put her arm in front of Scott as they made the sharp turn. "Sorry, sorry. I totally just soccer-mom'd you."

Scott scoffed, "I'm used to it. I can always just pick up my masculinity on the way back."

Allison let out a nervous laugh and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Scott noticed and asked, "You're still not okay with this, are you?"

Allison sighs, "I just feel like I need an alibi."

"If we get caught we can just say that it's my fault."

Allison shakes her head, "You don't need to take the blame. It was my choice too."

Scott fakes a sigh of relief, "Oh, good. Cause if we get caught, I'm putting the blame on you." 

Allison quirks an eyebrow at him, "Oh? Really?"

"Hell yeah! And they'd believe me. You know, totally hot girl asks you to skip the day with her. Like I'm gonna say no."

"So you throw me under the bus, just like that?" Allison smirks as she stops the car.

Yeah. Throw, push, shove -" Scott says.

"And what if I decide to drag you down with me?" 

"I'd just yell for help."

"Well, what if I did this?" Allison says when she gives him a small peck. 

"I'd scream for help." Scott says with smile and blush. 

"And if I did this?" Allison says when she gives a longer kiss.

"I'd beg for mercy." Scott says as he pulls her in for more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(At Lydia's house. )

Lydia's mom pauses by Lydia's door and cracks it open a bit, saying, "Honey, there's a Stiles here to see you."

"What the hell, is a Stiles?" Lydia says a little slowly. 

Lydia's mom turns to Stiles, who is standing next to her, "She took a little something to ease her nerves. You can- you can go on in."

Stiles squeezes past her and the door, "Thanks." He says as she closes the door. 

He walks closer to where Lydia is laying on her bed, "What are you doing here?" Lydia asks.

"I-i-i was just making sure you were okay." Stiles stutters as he looks around the room a bit.

"Why?" 

"Because I was worried about you? How are you feeling?" He asks as he sits on her bed.

"I feel-" She pauses, "Fantastic."

Stiles raises on eyebrow at her when he sees an empty pill bottle on her nightstand, "Oh? I bet you can't say 'I saw Suzy sitting in a shoeshine shop ten times fast."

"I saw Shuzy - I shaw - I saw -" Lydia manages before getting a distant look in her eyes. 

Stiles looks confused for a moment before realizing that she could be thinking about abut what happened that night. "What did you see?"

"S-something." Lydia stutters, getting a far off look.

"Something? Like a mountain lion?" 

Lydia hesitates before nodding, "A mountain lion."

"Are you sure? Or was that just what you were told?" 

"A mountain lion." Lydia repeats.

Stiles nods and grabs a stuffed giraffe that is placed next to the bottles of pills, "Lydia? What's this?"

"A mountain lion." She slurs back.

"Yeah, okay you're drunk-" Stiles jumps when Lydia lays her head on his leg. "Oh my god!"

((((skipping scallison in the forest right now because irrelevant and ya know to get this posted sooner))))

Stiles gets up to leave when Lydia murmurs, "No, stay."

Stiles's eyes go impossibly wide, "Y-you want me to stay?"

Lydia nods tiredly and grabs his hand, "Yes, please. Jackson, stay."

Stiles' eyes show a bit of hurt before he just pulls away, "Aaaand we're done here."

(what is it with Stilinskis and falling for people they can't have? ~A.M.)(wow...~M) (you know it’s true sis~A.M.) 

Stiles gets up and places his hand on the doorknob. Lydia's phone goes off, signalling she's gotten a text. "Hey, do you want me to get that for you?"

Lydia is asleep before she gets a chance to answer.

Stiles grabs the phone and goes to the text.

From Allison

Thank you!

Stiles goes to put it down when he suddenly decides to go through the pictures. He sees the pictures from that night. It's at first just pictures Lydia had taken of herself. But then suddenly it's videos. He looks at Lydia, making sure she's sound asleep before pressing play. It's just Lydia doing poses with music playing in the background. A crash cuts Lydia's poses off and she yells, "Jackson?!" before the sound of glass breaking comes through the phone.

The camera suddenly is facing in the direction of the noise. There's a shape of wolf with red eyes darting passed. The video ends with the sound of Lydia screaming. 

Stiles sends the video to himself quickly before deleting the video from Lydia's phone and the message to himself.

He hurries of his room, whipping out his phone. 

"Ally, you and Alex need to get to our house. Now!" Is the only thing he says as he jumps in Roscoe 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((hale house, kate and two unknown hunters walk in))

"He wanted us to wait!" The older of the two hunters says to Kate.

Kate rolls her eyes as she looks around the house, "So I've been reminded to death."

"And we're not allowed to kill him." The younger says.

Kate smiles menacingly, "It doesn't mean we can't say hello."

The three hunters walk around the house for a moment. 

The youngest says, "No one's home."

Kate smiles again, "No, he's home. He's just not feeling very hospitable."

The young hunter smiles a bit before saying, "Maybe he's burying a bone in the backyard."

Kate stares at him incredulously, "Really? A dog joke? That's the best you've got? If you wanna provoke him, say something like," She pause before saying,"Too bad your sister 'bit it' before she could have her first litter." loudly. 

"Or, Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate yells.

There's a loud growl before the two unknown hunters are thrown to the floor. Blazing blue eyes glare at Kate as she laughs maniacally. Derek growls again before launching himself at Kate. Kate swings an electrical rod(idk what those things are called~A.M) at him, sending to floor.

Kate grin as she slowly walks towards him, "This one grew up in all of the right places." She crouched down next to him as he shifts back to his normal form. "I don't know if I should kill it or like it." She says as Derek looks up at her with vulnerable green/grey eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(stilinski home with the twins and Allydia)

The two girls look up at Stiles with wide eyes after finishing the video. 

"You got this from Lydia's phone?" Alex asks.

Stiles nods before taking his phone back. "Yup."

"What do we do with it?" Alex asks. 

Stiles whips around, "We? You're not getting more involved in this than you already are!" 

Alex stands us quickly, "What? That's not exactly an option!"

"Yes, it is! Until we can find out how you're connected to this, you're laying low!"

Alex stares at him incredulously as Allydia stands up and says, "Yeah about that. I think found out why you're connected to this." 

The twins turn towards her as she gets a slightly burned photo from out of her back pocket. 

The twins grab it look at it. Though the picture is charred and has bright glares on it, it's fairly obvious to them that it's a picture of two teenage girls. The two are almost identical to Alex and Allydia. The twins stare at it, confused for a moment before Allydia says, "That's my mother, Talia, and-" A pained look flashes across her face before she continuing, "and that's your mother." 

The twins share a pained look before Alex asks, "And? What does that mean?"

Allydia hesitates, "It means that your mother was a werewolf." The twins give her a shocked look. "And it also means that she was a part of the Hale pack."

"Wait, does that mean that we're related by blood?" Stiles asks.

Allydia shakes her head, "No. There's no record of Claudia being related by blood. But apparently her family and mine have been close for awhile. Especially, my mother and yours." 

"Oh my god." The twins say.

Allydia nods with a small smile.

All three have tears in their eyes, yet no one is letting them spill yet. 

Allydia walks over to her backpack and hands them journals. “I, um, know guys don’t know a lot about your mom’s past so I thought I’d give the opportunity to do so. These are my mom’s and your mom’s that were in a, luckily, fireproof safe. It has a lot of pictures of different people and places. There's a lot of different stories. A lot of adventures with the pack."

"Why didn't we know? How come we didn't meet earlier?" Alex asks.

"Claudia gave up pack life when she met your father. She still maintained contact because if she didn't she'd go wild."

"Like the what's killing those people?" Stiles asks.

Allydia nods.

Stiles gasps and whips put his phone. He quickly dials a number. "Hey, it's me again. Look, I found something, and I don't know what to do, okay? So if you could turn your phone on right now, that'd be great. Or else I'll kill you. Do you understand me? I'm gonna kill you. And I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill you, but I'm just gonna do it, okay? I'm gonna—ugh! Goodbye. God." He says before laying his phone down and rubbing his face with his hands. 

"Scott?" The girls ask.

A nod is the only answer they get before the door opens, revealing the sheriff.

"Hey, kiddos. Ally." All of the teens give him a wave in return. "So, please tell me I'm going to hear good news at this parent/teacher thing."

"Depends on how you define 'good news'." Stiles says.

"I define it as you getting straight A's with no behavioral issues." Sheriff says.

"Might wanna rethink that definition." Alex replies.

Sheriff nods to himself. He expects the sarcasm from his kids now.

"How about you Allydia? Are your parents coming tonight?" 

Allydia nods, "Yup. Most likely isn't going to go well."

Sheriff nods again before leaving the room.

Allydia smiles at the twins before gasping and grabbing her side. The twins run over to her and grab her. 

“Ally, what’s wrong?” Alex asks, concern lacing her voice. 

Allydia looks up at her with wide eyes, “S-something is wrong.”

"What is it?" Stiles asks.

"I-" Allydia starts before flinching again. She thinks for a minute and her eyes go wide. "Derek." She whispers before running out of the room.

The twins stare at each other and run after her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((hale residence with kate and derek))

Kate grins as she crouches down in front of Derek, shocking him with the electrical rod again, "900,000 volts. You never were good with electricity, were you?" She smirks. "Or fire."

Derek glares up at her. 

"Which is why I'm going to let you in on a little secret. And then, we can help each other. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant, and frankly, a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste, but quite true. Now, here's the part that might really kick you in your new balls - We didn't kill her." When Derek doesn't reply, she continues, "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." He mutters.

"Tsk, sweetie - Well - Why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am." She suggest. "Okay? We - didn't - kill - your - sister." She leans closer to him with every word. "Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth. Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion? Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is - The Alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy." She shrugs but Derek looks away from her, almost as if he was ashamed. "Unless - You don't know who he is either." She scoffs and stands up,"Wow. Guess who just became totally useless?"

She shocks him again before saying, "But, that sweet little sister of yours isn't." 

"Don't touch her." Derek growls, eyes blazing blue.

"We all know that she could be able to find our furry problem." 

"I'm going to say this one more time. Slowly so you'll understand." Derek begins to sit up. "Do. Not. Touch. My. Sister. Ever." 

Kate grins maniacally tries to turn the rod again. She frowns when it doesn't turn on. 

"Well," Derek and Kate look to see Allydia, eyes purple and hands covered in lightning sparks, "I suggest you listen to my brother and you leave. Because you're the one that's useless."

The twins run in, Stiles filled with rage and Alex, snarling and eyes golden. "Leave!" They both command. 

Kate looks at the people around her. Derek Hale, who's on his feet and looking ready to kill. Allydia Hale, eyes purple and lightning sparks in her hands. Stiles Stilinski, full of rage and ready to fight for his friend and her brother. Alex Stilinski, eyes golden and claws out.

"Fine, but I'll be back." 

"We'll be here." Alex says, glaring.

Kate leaves without another word. 

Derek and Alex revert back to their human forms as Allydia's eyes go back to their normal colour and the lightening goes away. Stiles calms slightly, but stays a little tense.

"How did you get the lightening?" Derek asks

Allydia shrugs and says, "I absorbed the electricity from her rod."

Derek nods, as if it makes a lot of sense. 

"How did you know the he was in trouble?" Alex asks.

Allydia sighs, "When you're pack, you have an emotional bond with everyone in said pack. When they are in trouble or hurt you know it. And I know when, where, and how you are physically hurt. I put a link on all of you so if need be I can find you guys and make sure you aren't being dumbasses. I have them on you three, Scott, sheriff, Lydia, Allison, and Peter." 

"Wow." the twin mutter. 

Derek makes eye contact with the twins, "We felt it when Claudia got sick."

The Hales and Stilinkis exchange looks with each other.

"Did she really die how we think she died?" Alex blurts.

The Hales shake their heads and Derek says, "No, she-she was poisoned. We never could find out by who."

"Though I do have a few ideas." Allydia glares at the door. 

"Argent?" Stiles asks.

Allydia nods. 

"Which one? Stiles asks.

"Any of them. Though I'm leaning towards a certain psychopath." She says as the wolves in the room growl viciously 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the clinic) 

"Hey, Scott, it's me again. I'm just calling to make sure that everything's okay. You were supposed to be here an hour ago. Maybe you forgot. Well, whatever it is, just give me a call and let me know that everything's okay. All right. Thanks." Deaton sighs and looks up as his door jingles. "Sheriff Stilinski."

"Listen, I hate to bother you, but, uh, I'm having a bitch of a time getting a consensus on what this is we're dealing with." Sheriff says as he opens and closes the door.

Deaton gives him a slightly sympathetic smile, "I'm flattered that you've come to me, but, I'm no expert." 

((then how the hell did you become a vet? ~A.M.))

Sheriff furrows his eyebrows. "You were pretty certain that our problem was a mountain lion."

Deaton nods in agreement, "That's right."

"I wanna show you something. We got a little lucky here. Uh, the video store didn't have any cameras, but a security camera that was watching another parking lot happened to grab a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion. Here's another." Sheriff hands him two slightly blurry photo.

Both of the photos shows a blurry image of a dark animal like figure.

"It's definitely interesting." 

"Actually," Sheriff says as he hands him another one. "this is the interesting one."

"I see what you mean."

The picture shows the figure standing on two feet and glowing eyes.

"I've never seen a mountain lion do that." Sheriff says

"Can't say I have either. You've got a problem here." 

"My first instinct was it was a bear, but bears don't walk on two legs."

"No, they drop to all fours. Look, like I said, you really need an expert here." 

"Yeah, yeah, but - Could this still be a mountain lion?"

"I'm sorry. I've got a sick Doberman that needs my attention."

"No other ideas?"

"I'm sorry. Really, I wish I could help you, but I've got a sick-"

"Yeah. Dog. I heard you. Thanks for humoring me again." Sheriff says as he leaves.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((scallison))

Allison sighs happily as they sit back in her car, "So being completely honest, that was kind of a perfect birthday."

Scott smiles at her, "I'd know if you were lying, but good."

Allison raises her eyebrow, "Oh, really."

Scott pauses, realizing that he almost gave himself away, "Um, you have a tell. You touch your eyebrow right here." He says as he touches her eyebrow.

"Let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now. I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the teacher conferences so - I could spend the rest of the day with you." She says with a smile and grabs his hand.

Scott smiles, "The rest of the day?"

Allison's smiles again, "Well, the rest of the night."

Scott blushed until he looks as if he's just remembered something incredibly important, "Oh, God. The parent/teacher conferences. I'm supposed to be there. Ugh, I'm below "C" on, like, everything."

"Well, they are going on, like, right now." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((with the whittmores and mr. harris.))

"Jackson's a highly motivated student. In fact, I would describe him as unusually driven." Mr. Harris states. 

Jackson's dad nods, "Yeah, we were hoping that he would get passed that. He's always been extremely hard on himself. We just assumed it was an affect of him being adopted."

Harris nods back, "I think I understand. He's never met his biological parents."

"Yeah, that's right. It's the need to please, the overachieving, the desire to make someone proud - Someone he's never even met."

"Something certainly seems to have recalibrated his desire for achievement several notches higher. Not to be too blunt about it, but he seems almost obsessed." Harris states bluntly.

AS they are talking, Jackson is seen throwing a beer bottle on the ground. He shots multiple balls at a metal thing in a tree. He eventually loses it to where he throws his empty bottle at it. He throws his lacrosse stick to the ground, falling down crying.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((a teacher and lydia's parents))

The teacher sighs, "Listen, there's plenty to say about Lydia Martin."

Lydia's father rolls his eyes and looks at Lydia's mother, "Did I not tell you this?"

Lydia's mother rolls her eyes, "Here we go. Total nuclear meltdown, as usual." 

The teacher looks back and forth between the two of them.

"Look, just tell us. What is it? Is it her grades, concentration issues, or her erratic behavior?" 

"I'm not the one who told her she had to choose who she wants to live with, as if that wouldn't warp a 16 year old girl." Her mother snaps.

"Look, just tell us what the problem is." Her father says.

"I wasn't aware that there was a problem. Academically, Lydia's one of the finest students I've ever had. Her A.P. classes push her GPA above a 5.0. I'd actually like to have her I.Q. tested." She says as Lydia's mother shots the father a proud look. "And socially, she displays outstanding leadership qualities. I mean, she's a real leader."

As they are talking there's Lydia looking in front of a mirror. She stares at her reflection with tears going down her face. She grabs one of her many makeup products. She starts applying all of her things and she eventually accomplishes what she normally looks like, and smiles.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(sheriff and coach)

Coach digs through his stack of files, muttering to himself, "Stiles, right. Wait, I thought Stiles was his last name?" 

Sheriff just eyes the Coach for a moment before saying, "His last name is Stilinski."

"You named your kid Stiles Stilinski?" Sheriff asks, looking slightly incredulously.

"That's just what he likes to called."

"Well, I like to be called cupcake. What's his real first name?" The sheriff sighs and points to a file on the desk. Coach grabs it and stares at, shocked, ""That is a form of child abuse, wow. I don't even know how you'd pronounce that."

Sheriff shrugs slightly, "That's his mother's father's name."

"Wow. You must really love your wife." Coach says with a chuckle.

Sheriff lets out a long, sad sigh, "Yeah, I did."

Coach pauses, "This just became incredibly awkward." 

Sheriff sits forward, "Hey, what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference, cupcake?"

"I like you're thinking!" Coach says, "So, Stiles. Great kid. Zero ability to focus. Super smart. Never takes advantage of his talents."

Sheriff furrows his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for his final question on his midterm exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision."

Sheriff pauses and sits back, "Well, I mean, it does some historical significance, right? I mean-"

"I teach economics." Coach interrupts.

"Crap." Sheriff mutters

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with Allydia’s adoptive parents and the drama teacher) 

“Allydia Jones. There’s a lot to say about her. All good of course.” 

“That’s great to hear. Without her being adopted and suffering so much when she’s she was a child, we expected a bit more-“ Mr. Jones says. 

“Drama?” The teacher finishes with a smile. 

Mr. Jones nods. 

“Of course. And nobody knows what happened?” 

“That would be correct. We don’t even know.” He says, gesturing between him and his wife. 

The teacher nods, “But despite this, Allydia’s intelligance has excelled in any and all expectations. For her behavior, in and out of the classroom, she knows how to be a real leader. Though, lately, there’s been a slight shift. It’s like she’s been distracted?” 

“She’s a teenager, i’d say it’s expected?” Mrs. Jones says. 

“Right.” The teacher says with a slightly uneasy smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(((with sheriff and the math teacher)))

"Okay, so, Alex Stilinski. There's not much to say. She's briliant, kind, but I will say her grade in here has gone down."

"Yes, math has never been her strong suit. Even after a bit of tutoring." Sheriff says in a knowing voice.

The teacher nods and smiles, "I understand. I would also bring up the fact that she's been extremely distracted lately." 

Sheriff raises his eyebrow at him, "Well, she does have severe ADHD along with her brother."

"I understand. But, she's so distracted that it's getting concerning."

The Sheriff sits back, thinking about how she's been acting since the school year has started.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((outside)) 

Melissa walks out of the school at a fast pace as she talks into her phone, "Scott, you need to call me back now!"

She turns her phone off and walks towards a set of parents, "Hi, sorry to interrupt you. You don't happen to be Allison Argent's parents do you? I hate to say it but Scott's not answering his phone either."

Chris Argent looks down at her, "You're Scott's mother?"

Melissa crosses her arms, "Funny how you say that like it's an accusation?"

"Well, it's not exactly a source of pride seeing as he practically kidnapped our daughter." 

She puts her hands on her hips, "How do we know that skipping school wasn't your daughter's idea?"

As the parents are talking, Allison pulls into the school parking lot. They slowly get out of the car and try not to be seen. 

"My daughter-" Chris starts before making eye contact with his daughter, "Is right there." He finishes as he and his wife stalk up to her. "Let's go."

He grabs Allison's arm and drags her away.

"Where have you been?" Melissa snaps at her son.

"Nowhere, mom."

"Nowhere meaning not at school."

"Kinda?" He says sheepishly.

"It's not his fault! It's my birthday and-" Allison cuts in.

"Allison! Get in the car!" Chris snaps at her.

Allison starts to walk over but is cut off by an animal flying passed her. She screams and jumps back. She slowly walks back, not noticing a car coming towards her. Luckily, Scott does notice and runs to push her out of the way. "Are you okay?" He asks her.

Allison looks up at him with wide eyes and nods her head.

Sheriff walks around making sure everyone is getting to safety when a car backs into him.

"Dad!" The twins yell as they run up, the Hales not far behind them.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" He waves them off.

Alex jumps when the animal comes running in front of her. Allydia puts a hand on her arm and Alex just nods at her. 

They both jump as the sound of a gunshot fills the air, the four look at each other before running towards the noise. They pause as they look at the dead body of a mountain lion. They look up to see Chris Argent, gun arm still raised. 

Allison and Scott look at him with fear in their eyes. Scott, scared that maybe the mountain lion would be him one day. Allison, because of what her dad did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 25 and half pages later and this is finally done. At least this chapter. See you soon kiddos! ~A.M.


	8. Heart Monitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly think this book gets better. And the fact that Scott starts to drift from the Scooby gang it brings Ally, Stiles and Alex closerrrrrrr~M🎈🐺
> 
> ^my aim while writing. when i watched the series, i felt as though that scott was kinda in his own world a lot of the time? it could've been just me but that's how it seemed. anyway we are halfway through, wow! also, scooby gang? sis, this isn't buffy the vampire slayer. and you probably do not undertsand that reference. let me know if any of you do~A.M.
> 
> Also! If you really like this book, you should 1. Follow us for more amazing stories 2. Put this in your library 3. Comment!

((in a parking garage, scott is carrying a lot of grocery bags))

Scott walks through the parking garage, fumbling around for his keys. As he is fumbling through his pockets, a bag that was previously in his hand falls to the ground. Everything that was in it spills out.

"Damn it." Scott says to himself as he bends to pick it all up.

A bottle of milk that was previously in said bag, goes rolling down the slight hill of the garage.

"Crap!" He exclaims as he chases after it. 

He almost gets to grab when he hears a growl from behind him. 

He snaps his head around and wait for a moment before hearing it again. He immediately starts running, still fumbling for his keys while doing so. He runs across the tops of the cars, the alarms blaring as he does so. He dove toward the the far side of the last car of the line. He lets out a quiet sigh of relief.

His relief is cut short at the sound of his phone ringing. 

"Oh, crap. Oh, crap." He repeats as he rushes to shut it off. "Stop, stop, stop!" He whisper yelled

"You're dead." Derek said with a disapproving facial expression as Allydia rolls her eyes

"What-What the hell was that?' Scott said confused

Derek looks at Ally "Said i was gonna teach you. I never said when."

"You scared the crap out of me." Scott said standing up

"Not yet..." Allydia said looking at Scott

Scott looked at her confused "Okay....but i was fast, right?" 

"Not fast enough." Derek said

"But-but. The car alarm thing, that was smart, right?" Scott said pointing at the cars to his left

"Till your phone rang." Allydia said while looking at her own phone

Scott scoffed "Yeah, but that was-i mean-Would you just stop? Please? What happened the other night, The twins dad getting hurt, that was my fault. I should've been there to do something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Scott, that wasnt your fault,ok? Things happen. Thats life for ya." Allydia said putting her hand on his shoulder

Derek looks at the two 'Look, Ally and i, we are what we are by birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if i can teach you."

"What do i have to do?" Scott asked

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why i caught you" Derek holds up Scott's phone "You want me to teach you? Get rid of her." 

"What, just because of her family? Wait-wait-woah-woah!" Scott said as Derek broke Scott's phone

"Are you getting angry now? Good, that's your first lesson. You want to learn control? You do it through anger, by tapping into your primal animal rage and you can't do it with her around!" Derek snaps at him.

"Don't worry, I can get angry!" He growls at Derek.

Allydia rolls her eyes at the two betas, "This is the only way we can teach you! Can you stay away from her? At least until the full moon?"

Scott makes eye contact with the witch and sighs, "Yeah, yeah I can. If that's what it takes."

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends?" Derek questions, glancing at Allydia at the last sentence.

"Even though I'm pretty sure they can all protect themselves, I do want to protect them." 

\------------------------------

(skipping the majority of the scallison because i don't do romance and i don’t ship it ~A.M) 

——————- Kate and Allison in Allison’s bedroom———-

Allison quickly shoves Scott into her closet at the sound of a knock at her door. She throws his clothes in and pulls a shirt on. She pulls her laptop onto her bed before saying, “Come in!” The door opens and reveals Kate

“Hey.” Kate says as she leans on the doorway. 

“Hey.” Allison says, looking at her laptop. 

“What’s up?” 

“Oh, nothing, just emailing PETA about how my dad gunned down an innocent mountain lion in my school parking lot!” Allison says, only slightly sarcastic. 

Kate scoffs and smirks, “And this has nothing to do with the fact that you’re grounded and not allowed to see Scott?” 

Allison rolls her eyes and scoffs, “I’m not one of those whiny teenagers who looks at their dad and says, ‘I hate you and wish you were dead’” 

Kate raises her eyebrow, “But?” 

“But I hate him and wish he was dead!” 

Kate smiles, “Now you sound like a normal, angry teenager!” she steps closer and sits at the end of the bed, “What are you working on? Can I help?” 

“Uh, just a history project! I just wanna be left alone.” She says as she glances towards her closet.

”Come on. What kind of history project?” Kate said sitting next to Allison

”I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history” Allison explains

”Specific to your family?” Kate asked

Allison looks at her aunt in a confused way “Why? Do you have any ideas?” She asked

Kate nods “Type this in: ‘La Bete du Gevaudan’” 

Allison types the French words and clicks on a Wiki page

“The Beast of Gevaudon. What is this is?” Allison asked confused

“Its an old French legend, which believe it or not, has something to do with your family.” Kate explained 

“In 1766 in a province of Lozere, la Bete killed over a hundred people” Allison read in interest 

“Mysterious animal attacks, just like a town called beacon hills” Kate said

”So what was it? The animal?” Allison asked in curiosity 

“Nobody knows for sure, but i can tell you one thing. It definitely wasnt a mountain lion. What’s it look like to you?” Kate asked

”It looks like-A wolf” Allison said analyzing the creature on the screen

Scott's eyes go impossibly wide as he watches Kate Argent saunter out of the room. As the bedroom door closes, Scott rushes out of the closet and pass Allison. He quickly lunges out of the window and to his car. As he sits there and waits for his heat to slow, he senses something watching him. He turns his head just in time to see glaring red eyes and a nail drawing a suspiciously familiar looking spiral on his car window. 

______________________________________________________________

((With Scott, Derek and Ally))

”Derek? I-I know I said I would stay away, but you broke my phone. I had to at least tell her why I wasn't answering. Derek?” Scott explained while walking into the Hale house

The Hales popped up in front of Scott as soon as he turned around.

”You need to stop doing that!” Scott yelled

“So what happened? Did he talk to you?” Derek asked anxiously 

“Yeah. We had a nice conversation about the weather!" Scott snaps sarcastically before continuing, "No, he didn't talk."

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression?" Allydia questions gently.

Scott looks at his friend in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Your senses are heightened, Scotty, remember? Communication doesn't have to be spoken anymore! What kind of feeling did you get from him?" Allydia explains. 

Scott thinks back to the encounter for a moment before saying, "Anger."

Allydia furrows her eyebrows in confusion, "Towards you?"

Scott shakes his head, "No, not - not me. But it was definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

Derek shoots up from his seat as he and Allydia exchange looks. "Wait, the what? What did you say?"

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car, in the condensation, you know?" Scott tries to remember where he has seen the symbol before. He looks at the Hales standing in front of him. "What? You two have this look like you know what it means."

"It-it's nothing!" Allydia stutters, looking at her brother with an uncharacteristic amount of confusion and fear.

The look on his friend's face causes Scott to fall into even more confusion, "Wait - wait - wait - wait a second. You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"Doesn't mean anything." Derek says.

Scott's eyes light up with realization, "You buried your sister in that same spiral. What does it mean?"

"You don't wanna know." Is the only response he receives.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in school) 

Scott walks through the school hallways, anxious and muttering to himself, "Stay away from Allison, stay away from Allison," He looks up to see the girl walking down the stairs and quickly turns away, "Stay away from Allison." He continues to walk away until he sees Jackson and Lydia, "Definitely stay away from Jackson. Stay away from Lydia." He walks until he spots Allydia and Alex laughing about something by their lockers, "Stay away from Alex. Stay away from all of the Hales."

He finally reaches his classroom and sits behind Stiles. Alex and Allydia sit beside each other in a back corner and smile at Stiles. 

"Stiles!" Scott says, trying to get the teen's attention.

Stiles doesn't even turn around.

"Still not talking to me? Can you at least tell me if your dad's okay? It was just a bruise right? Some soft tissue damage? Nothin' that big? You know I feel really bad about it, right?" Scott rambles, still not getting a response. "Okay what if I told that I'm trying to figure this whole thing out? That-" Scott sighs, "That I went to Derek for help?"

Stiles whips his head towards Allydia and his sister to find them talking quietly in the corner. Alex perks up a bit as she listens to their conversation, the two turn towards the boys and give questioning looks.

Stiles sighs and turns back around, "If I was talking to you I would tell you that you're insane for going to him."

Scott watches as his friend fidgets a bit before whipping around, "What did he say?"

The werewolf smiles before telling his friend everything he could.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(with stiles and scott in the hallway)

"He wants for you to tap into your animal side?" Stiles questions

"Yes."

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but whenever you do that, you usually try to kill someone. That someone is usually me."

"I know. That's what he means when he says he doesn't know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it."

"Well, how's he supposed to teach you to do that?"

"I don't know. And I don't think he does either." Scott groans in frustration.

"When are you seeing him again?"

Scott shrugs, "He told me not to talk about. To just act normal and get through the day."

"When?"

"Later today. After my shift at the clinic." Scott says. 

"Okay that gives me the rest of the day then." Stiles says, already deep in thought.

"To do what?" 

"To teach you myself." Stiles responds, the gears in his head already turning.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the library)

-lydia and allison- 

"The what of who?" Lydia asks in confusion.

"The Beast of Gevaudan." Allison says as she shifts in her chair, book in hand. "Listen to this. 'A quadruped wolf - like monster, prowling the Auvergne and south Dordogne areas of France during the year 1764 to 1767. La Bete killed over a hundred people, becoming so infamous that the King Louie the 15th sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it.'"

Lydia fake yawns, "Boring."

"'Even the church eventually declared the monster the messenger of Satan.'" Allison continues.

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Still boring."

"'Cryptozoologists believe it may have been a subspecies of hoofed predator, possibly a mesonychid.'" 

"Slipping into a coma- boring." Lydia exaggerates.

" "While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man - eating monster." Allison continues, unfazed by Lydia.

"And this has what to do with your family?"

"This!" Allison says and pushes the book towards Lydia, pointing at a sentence, " "It is believed that la Bete was finally trapped and killed by a renown hunter who claimed his wife and four children were the first to fall prey to the creature." His name was Argent."

"So your ancestors killed the big bad wolf. So what?"

Allison shakes her head and turns the page where a picture of what the wolf looked like, "Not just a big wolf. Take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison looks up at her suddenly speechless friend and gives her concerned look at the terrified expression, "Lydia? Lydia."

"It-it looks like- It looks like a big wolf. See you in history!" Lydia says and runs out of the library.

Allison watches her before going back to her book.

-with the core four- 

"I think the book is making it more obvious." Stiles says as he and his friends watch Allison.

Scott rolls his eyes, "So, did you come up with a plan yet?" 

Stiles nods, "Yes, I think so."

Scott's eyes light up some, "Does that mean you don't hate me?"

"No, but all of your crap has infiltrated my life, so now I have to fix it. Plus I am a much better Yoda than Derek."

Allydia smirks and mutters, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Alex looks over at her friend and smiles.

"Yeah, okay, you teach me." Scott says,

"I shall be your Yoda."

"Yes, you will be my Yoda." 

"Your Yoda I will be." Stiles says in a goofy impression and the girls start laughing. "I said it backwards. Get it?"

Scott rolls he eyes and gets up, "I know."

"You know what? Maybe I do still hate you!" Stiles says he follows Scott.

Allydia and Alex them both walk away, still bickering. 

Allydia eyes Allison as she too watches Scott leave and "Hmm" sound. 

Alex looks at her friend with confusion, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, just Argent quite literally means Silver in french and we are letting our werewolf friend date her." Allydia responds as she gets up.

Alex's eyes widen and start glowing over at Allison, "Oh shit. Should we tell Scott?" 

"I think this is something that he needs to figure out on his own."

Alex nods in agreement, "Then he can decide if her really wants to be with her." 

"Exactly."

"Anyway, wanna go watch our boys fuck up as they try to become better at this wolf thing?" Alex changes the subject and holds her arm out for her friend.

"Let's go." Allydia smirks and takes the offered arm.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((With sciles and haleinski far behind in the back))

As the boys walked to the field, Stiles strapped a heart rate monitor to Scott’s arm. On the other hand Ally and Alex were talking about how the boys ideas are stupid half the time.

”This is not gonna be easy” Scott said

”Okay now - put this on.” Stiles said handing Scott the monitor 

“Isn’t this one of the heart monitors for the track team?” Scott said while strapping it on

”Yeah, I borrowed it.” Stiles lied

”STOLE IT” the girls yelled from the other side of the field

Stiles rolled his eyes “Temporarliy Missopropreated. Coach uses it to monitor his heart rate with his phone while he jogs, you are going to wear it for the rest of the day” Stiles explained 

“Isn’t that coach’s phone?” Scott asked worriedly 

“That, I stole” stiles looked at the phone with a smirk 

“Why?” Scott asked

“Alright, well, your heart goes up when you go wolf, right? When you’re playing lacrosse, when your with Allison, whenever you get angry. Maybe learning how to control it is by learning how to control your heart rate.” Stiles explained once again 

“Like the Incredible Hulk?” Scott aske while looking at the girls because he knew they would smile

“Kind of like the Incredible Hulk.” Ally said as they walked up

”No, I’m like the Incredible Hulk” Scott said

”Would you shut up and put the strap on.” Stiles asked

“This isn’t exactly how I wanted to spend my free period.” Scott said as Ally started to use her magic to make the lacrosse balls float and the twins use lacrosse sticks 

“Alright, you ready Scotty?” Alex asked

“No” Scott whimpered 

“Remember, don’t get angry.” Stiles reminded 

“I’m starting to think that this was a really bad idea” Scott said as the balls were being flung at him “Oh man. Okay - that one really hurt.” Scott said trying to stay calm

”Quiet!” The Twins say in unison.

”You two are having way too much fun with this,” Allydia mutters before talking to Scott, “You’re supposed to be focusing on your heart rate, okay?” 

“Just try to stay calm.” Alex says. 

Scott nods and breathes in, “Okay, stay calm. Stay calm.” He says to himself. “There are no balls flying towards my face.”

The Twins and Allydia exchange a look before launching more balls at Scott. 

“Ah, son of a bitch!” Scott cries out as he partially shifts. 

Stiles smirks at the two girls standing next to him, “I think my aim is improving.” 

“I wonder why.” Scott says as the girls snicker. 

The two sober up as the see their friend begin to shift completely. 

“Don’t get angry.” Stiles says, concern in his voice. 

“I’m not angry.” Scott growls. 

“Scotty?” Allydia asks with obvious concern and walks to Scott. 

“Can we just hold on for a moment?” Scott says as he catches his breath. 

“You started to change.” Alex says as she and Stiles sit down next to their two friends. 

Scott looks over at Alex with wide brown eyes, “How did you do it? How did you learn to control so fast?” 

“In all honesty, I think it’s because I have a slightly better teacher.” 

Stiles makes an offended noise as Allydia smirks over at him and he pouts 

“Love you, bro!” Alex says with a smile before looking back at Scott. “I learned to control the anger and to breathe.” 

“So it is the anger that triggers it. Derek’s right.” Stiles says and falls into deep thought.

“I can’t be around Allison.” Scott decides quietly. 

Alex’s breath hitches and looks over Allydia with wide eyes. Allydia shrugs slightly and grabs onto her hand. 

“Why? Because she makes you angry?” Stiles asks, oblivious to his sister’s and friend’s silent conversation. 

Scott shakes his head. “Because she makes me weak.” 

Allydia and Alex look at him with question. 

“You know the whole, ‘Women make you weak’ thing is a little too spartan warrior for me. Maybe it’s just all about the learning process?” Stiles says. 

“Yeah, but you’ve seen Derek. The guy is completely alone .” Scott argues. 

“What the hell? Am I just a potato or something?” Allydia asks. “My brother is not alone.” She continues quietly.

Alex smiles a bit before wrapping her arms around Allydia. “Yes, but you are a pretty potato. An absolutely terrifying potato, but very pretty.” 

Allydia smiles and leans into Alex. (fucking haleinski for the win ~A.M.) (Agreed~M)

Scott rolls his eyes at the girls before realising, “What if I can never be around Allison again because of this?”

“Well, if you’re dead, that could be a good thing.” Stiles says. 

“I think i’d rather be dead.” Scott mutters and looks Stiles in the eyes. 

Allydia instinctively holds onto Alex tighter as she feel her friend tense up as Stiles says, “You’re not goona end up like Derek, okay? We’ll figure it out.” 

“Okay.” Scott nods. 

“Let’s get out of here.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the locker room) 

-with sciles- 

Scott scrunches his face up as he finishes changing, “It smells terrible in here!” 

“Really? In a boy’s locker room? That doesn’t make any sense at all!” Stiles says sarcastically and smirks at his best friend 

Scott rolls his eyes before saying, “No, I mean it smells like something is rotting in here.” 

As the two boys walk out they fail to see Jackson standing next to the lockers and rubbing his clawed neck.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the hallway with allison and jackson) 

Jackson cautiously walks up to the curly haired girl on the floor. “Hey, what are you reading?”

Allison startles and looks up at him, “Oh, um, just something for the history project.” She says and looks like she’s waiting for him to leave or make a smartass comment. “Do you have a free period or something?” 

“No, I just don’t like sitting through Chem.” Jackson shrugs. 

“Understandable.” Allison says with a small smile. “Did you want something?” 

“Actually, um, yes I do.” Jackson says, suddenly nervous, “I wanted to talk to you." He continues as he sits next to Allison, "I wanted to apologize. I've been a real jerk to you and Scott. Especially Scott." He watches her face as she starts laugh a bit and rolls his eyes. "I'm being serious."

"I believe you're being serious but I don't think you're being sincere." Allison says.

"Do you know what it's like to be the best player on the team? To be the star? To have every single person at the game chanting your name? And then - some kid - Some kid just comes along, and then everyone starts looking at him instead of you. Do you know what that feels like?" Jackson says, opening up to someone who isn't Danny for thee first time.

Allison thinks for a moment before saying, "No, I don't."

"Well, it feels like something's been - It feels like something's been stolen from you. And then you start to feel like you'd do - anything. Anything in the world to get it back." 

"Haven't you heard there's no 'I' in team?" Allison raises her eyebrow.

"Yeah, but there is a 'me'. Ha." Jackson tries before he sees Allison just stare at him. ""That was a joke. Gosh you must really hate me."

Allison shrugs, "Not at all."

" You sure? Because - I'm not a bad guy. I mean, yeah, I make stupid mistakes. A lot, but - I'm not bad. I really like you. And - and Scott. I really - I really like you both, and I want you guys to like me. I want to get to know you guys better." Allison tries smile and nod at him. "So - what are you reading?"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((economics class))

Scott enters to see the Twins and Allydia talking and laughing. The three go to sit down as Allison enters the room and Scott says. "Stiles! Sit behind me!" 

Stiles goes to object when he notices Allison and he rushes to oblige. Unfortunately for Scott, Allison beats Stiles and he moves to sit on front of his sister. 

Allison leans forward and taps Scott on his shoulder, "Hey, I haven't seen you all day." 

"Uh, yeah, I've been really busy." Scott says nervously.

"When are you going to get your phone fixed? I feel like I've been completely disconnected from you." Allison says.

"Um, soon. Real soon." 

"Hey, Ally. What even happened to Scott's phone?" Alex whispers to her friend next to her, shutting out Scott and Allison's conversation.

"Derek may or may not have broken it while we were trying to train Scott." Allydia whispers back.

Alex snorts a bit before catching the last part of Scott and Allison's conversation; "Well, maybe I can bring your bring grade up? Come to my place tonight! How does 8:30 sound?" Alex hears Allison ask.

"T-tonight?" Scott asks.

Allison smiles at him, "8:30."

The conversation ends as Coach walks into the room, "Alright settle down! Let's start witha quick and brief summary of last night's reading?" Coach glances around the room and immediately says, "Greenberg put your hand down, we know you did the reading." 

(on today's of episode what did greenberg ever do ~A.M.)

Coach looks around the room again and sees Scott desperately trying avoid eye contact so he doesn't get called on and smiles, "How 'bout you, McCall?"

Scott looks at Coach with wide eyes, "What?"

"The reading."

"Last night's reading?" Scott says as Coach and the class look at him expectantly. 

"How about the Gettysburg address?" Coach asks.

"What?" Scott asks with confusion.

"Sarcasm. Are you familiar with the term sarcasm?" 

Scott smirks a bit and says, "Yes, definitely." while looking at the Twins and Allydia. Who all smile proudly.

"Now, did you do the reading or not?" Coach asks.

"Um, I think I forgot." 

Coach smiles and walks over to Scott's desk, " Nice work, McCall. It's not like you're not averaging a "D" in this class. Come on, buddy. You know I can't keep you on the team if you have a "D." How about you summarize, uh, the previous night's reading? No? How about the, uh, the night before that? How about you summarize anything you've ever read - In your entire life?" 

"I, um, I-" Scott stutters as his heart rate goes up.

The monitor on the phone beeps loudly as Stiles, Alex, and Allydia watch with nervous expressions. 

" No? A blog? How about, uh, how about, uh, the back of a cereal box? No? How about the adults only warning from your favorite website you visit every night? Anything?" The monitor continues to go higher as Scott gets angrier. "Thank you, McCall, thank you. Thank you, McCall! Thank you for extinguishing any last flicker of hope I have for your generation. You just blew it for everybody. Thanks. Next practice you can start with suicide runs. Unless that's too much reading." The class- excluding the Twins, Allydia, and Allison- begin giggling and whispering. "All right. Everybody else, settle down." That quickly shuts everyone up and the monitor begins to go back down.

Stiles looks over to where Scott is sitting with confusion. His eyes immediately find Scott's hand holding Allison's. Stiles quickly realizes what happened and mutters, "Oh, no." 

Alex and Allydia look over at him before noticing what Stiles is looking at. Allydia's eyes go wide, "Oh, shit, Scotty. Why her?" 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(in the hallway)

The Core Four walk out of their classroom as Stiles says, "It's her."

Scott looks at him with confused eyes, "What do you mean?"

"It's Allison. Remember what you told me about the night of the full moon? You were thinking about her, right? About protecting her." Stiles asks.

"Yeah, right."

"Remember the night of the first lacrosse game? You said you could hear her voice out on the field." Alex states.

"Yeah, I did." Scott said, still not entirely sure what's going on.

"Well, so that's what brought you back so you could score. And then after the game in the locker room, you didn't kill her. At least not like how you were trying to kill me. She brings you back, is what I'm saying." Alex says.

"No, no, no, but it's not always true, because literally every time I'm kissing her or - or touching her -" Scott says.

"No, that's not the same. When you're doing that, you're just another hormonal teenager thinking about sex, you know? You're thinking about sex right now, aren't you?" Stiles asks he observes his friend's wistful look.

Scott blushes a bit before shyly saying, "Yeah I am."

"That's fine, anyway-" Stiles starts before Allydia jumps in.

"Look, back in the classroom when she was holding your hand, that was different, okay? I don't think she makes you weak. I - I think she actually gives you control. She's your anchor." Allydia explains.

"Right, because I love her." Scott says without realizing it.

"Exactly." Stiles says.

Scott's eyes go wide as he realizes what he just said, "Did I really just say that?" 

"Yes." Alex whines as Allydia quickly grabs her hand and holds it tightly.

"I love her." Scott says blissfully unaware of his friend's pain.

"That's great, now let's move on-" Stiles says, trying to help his sister.

"No, no, no. I mean it! I really mean it! I'm in love with her." Scott says before turning to Alex. "What about you? Who's your anchor?" He questions.

"Stiles and Allydia." She says immediately and the grip on her hand tightens a bit. Stiles and Allydia smile at her.

Scott nods before returning the conversation back to himself, "Oh, my god I'm in love with Allison!" (the whole first season in a sentence ~A.M)

"Beautiful." Stiles rolls his eyes. " Now, before you go off and write a sonnet, can we figure this out, please? Because you obviously can't be around her all the time." 

"Oh, yeah-" Scott starts as he and Stiles walk out of the school.

"Well, damn, nice to know they care about us." Alex says, "Should we follow them?" 

"I'm not going to, I have to go find my brother and make sure he hasn't killed anyone yet." Allydia says.

"If I don't mind I would like to come with you? I would take you and your brother's insanity over my brother and my crush's stupidity." Alex says with a light laugh.

"Agreed but you're driving." 

"When don't I?" Alex says as Allydia drags her to her jeep, "Where are we going?"

"First to McDonald's to get you a sweet tea and me a iced coffee. Then we go to the hospital because usually Derek is checking in on our dear Uncle Peter." Allydia says. 

"You have an Uncle?" Alex asks in confusion. 

"Yup. He was severely burned in the fire and in now comatose. Only you and Scott know about him. Scott only knows because Derek showed him to make a point to Scotty. That point being that Argents are actual demons. Even though that’s only Kate and their father.” Allydia rambles.

”Is he like you? Or is he like Derek?” Alex asks. 

“He’s like Derek. He’s my mother’s younger brother. My mom was the one who carried the werewolf gene. My father carried the witch gene." Allydia explained with a sad smile on her face.

"Wait were in school when the fire happened?" Alex asks.

Allydia shakes her head, "No I had been homeschooled. We weren't into public school until a certain age or whenever we got our powers in control. Why do you ask?" 

"I was just thinking, Stiles and I weren't at school either. We were at the station with dad because it was take your kid to work day. I vaguely remember seeing Derek and Laura, but I never saw you? Where were you?" Alex asks with a confused face and trying to remember seeing Allydia then.

"I was in the hospital. Alex, that's how I hurt my knee. Peter rushed me to the hospital, even though he had worse than third degree burns half of his body." 

Alex still has a confused look on her face but also sees that Allydia is about start shutting down like she does when she talks about her past too much. Alex knows that if she continues, Allydia will try to dodge every question and push her away.

Alex clears her throat and puts a smile on her face, "Ready to go back to the hospital then?" 

Allydia copies her friend's movements, "Ready!" 

(hehe reddie~A.M.)

________________________________________

(Sciles in the school parking lot)

”Do you have your keys?” Stiles asked as they stop in front of four guys and a truck

”Yeah?” Scott asked more of an question 

“Ok hold it up like this” Stiles said as he positioned Scott’s hand 

Stiles then started to drag one of his keys along the side of the truck.

Stiles looked at Scott “Woah dude what’s your problem!” Stiles yelled

”What the hell!!!” The owner of the truck yelled

The owner and his friends all started to kick and punch Scott. While this was happening Stiles was looking at Scott’s heart rate as it went up.

”Cool it Scott.” Stiles said

”Hey what do you think your doing?” Mr.Harris yelled

The four ran and The Two we’re stuck with harris after school hours.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with derek in the hospital, sitting infront of peter the creeper)

Derek sighs at another failed attempt at getting a response from Peter. 

"Look, I need your help. If you hear me, I need you to give me a sign! Blink. Raise a finger. Anything. Just - just something to point me in the right direction, okay?" Derek eyes his uncle, trying to find any sign. Peter just looks up at him. "Someone killed Laura. You know, your niece? And your other niece, Allydia? She and her friends in danger. She's freinds with Claudia's twins and a young boy who just got bit by a rogue Alpha. He may be an Alpha but he's one without a pack. I can take him but I need to find him first. If you know anything, just give me a sign!" 

"Let him go!" Peter's usual nurse said as she came in, "You think after six years, yelling at him like this is going to help?" 

Derek rolls his eyes, "Fine, got a better method?"

”Patience. He just needs more time.” The nurse says. 

“Yeah, well, i don’t have any more time.” Derek growls and walks out of the room. 

As he walked, Derek misses his uncle moving a finger. 

—————————————

Derek stomps out of the hospital and goes to his Camero. He pulls out his keys and goes to get in his car, but he notices a paper on his windshield. 

He quickly picks it up and inspects it. It looks like a report from a file about a deer being killed. The thing that catches Derek’s eye is the spiral mark on the deer’s side. 

“Need a ride to the vet clinic, brother?” A familiar voices says from behind Derek. 

Derek smiles a bit and turns around to see Allydia add Alex, “No, thanks, sis. But I can meet you there?” 

Allydia shrugs and smiles at her brother, “Sounds good too me. See you in a bit.” 

“Hey, wait! Did you two leave this for me?” Derek says and hands them the deer report. 

Alex nods, “Yup, we thought maybe you could find something out about the alpha from it.” 

“The only I thought that could be linked to the Alpha is the spiral.” Allydia says and Derek makes eye contact with his sister. As they have a quick and silent conversation, Alex begins to wonder if that’s what she and Stiles look like. 

“See you Deaton’s, Der.” Allydia says. 

“See ya, sis!” Derek says as he jumps in his car and speeds away. 

“I wonder if he has ever heard of a blinker.” Allydia jokes as they watch him turn out of the parking lot. 

Alex lets out a small laugh before asking, “Ally, what does the spiral mean?” 

“A vendetta.” Allydia mutters, suddenly back to being extremely serious. “It means revenge.” 

——————————————

(in harris’ class, with sciles) 

Scott wipes the rest of the blood of his nose and checks the time. “Excuse me, sir?” 

Harris looks up him with an annoyed face. 

“I, um, know it’s detention and all, but I have to be at work and I don’t want to get fired.” Scott says, hoping it’ll get him out of the hell-hole. 

Harris just looks at him for a moment before going back to grading the stack of papers in front of him. 

Scott scoffs silently as he feels the rest of his body heal from the fight. He glances over at Stiles, “You knew that I would heal?” 

“Yup.” 

“You did it to help me learn?” 

“Yup.” 

“But, also, partially to punish me.”

”Yeah, well, that’s kind of obvious.” Stiles says and rolls his eyes a bit 

“Dude, you’re my best friend and I cant have you being angry with me. Especially since your sister already is.” Scott says, leaning a little closer. 

“I'm not angry anymore.” He pauses as Scott gives a disbelieving look. “Look, you have something, Scott. Okay? Whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do. So that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something.” 

“I know and I will.” Scott says. 

Harris rolls his eyes for about the 100th time since the two walked in, “Okay, you two can leave. Go!” 

“Thank you.” The two friends say as they shoot up and scramble to gather all of their things before bolting out of the classroom. 

—————————————————

(the clinic) 

Deaton doesn’t look up as he hears the door ring and footsteps begin to enter the room. 

“Scott, you’re late again. I hope this isn’t getting to be a habit.” Deaton tried tojoke before actually looking up to see the two Hales and Alex standing in the room. “May I help you three?” 

“I hope so. I want to know about the animal that you found with the spiral on its side.” Derek says. 

Deaton looks at him with a confused look, “Excuse me? What animal?” 

“Three months ago. The deer.” Allydia says as she hands over the report. “Remember this?” 

Deaton quickly scans the report before saying, “Oh, yes. It was just a dear. And I didn’t find it. They called me in to see if I had seen anything like it before.” He denies as he hands the paper back. 

“What’d you tell them?” Alex asks. 

Deaton looks at the female Stilinski, “I told them no.” 

Alex and Derek’s eyes widen slightly and move toward the vet. 

“Did you hear that?” Derek asks in a threatening tone of voice. 

Allydia quickly recognises the tone and steps forward, ready to calm both wolves if need be. 

“H-hear what?” Deaton asks

”The soundof your heartbeat rising.” Alex says. 

“What?” The vet asks. 

“The sound of you lying.” Derek growls as he yanks the vet down roughly. 

“Derek!” Is the last thing Deaton hears before everything goes black. 

————————————

(still at the vet) 

Deaton wakes up to something gently rubbing a piece of cloth to his cheek. When his vision clears, he sees that it’s the younger Hale. He looks over to see the older Hale and female Stilinski glaring at him from the corner. 

As he sees the vet regain consciousness, Derek rushes over and gently pushes his sister over to Alex. Once Allydia is out of the way, he roughly grabs Deaton by the shoulders, “Who are you trying to protect?” 

“Alright, the key to the drug locker is in-“ Deaton tries to get out, scared for his life. 

“I don’t want drugs! I want to know why you’re lying!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! What are you doing with me?” 

Derek’s grip on him tightens. 

Deaton cries out as Scott runs into the room. Alex growls softly when she sees him. Allydia puts a hand on her shoulder. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Scott snaps at Derek. 

“Scott, get out of here!” Deaton says before getting punched by Derek. 

“Stop! Stop!” Scott yells. 

“Look, when he's conscious, he can keep himself from healing, but unconscious, he can't.” Derek says. 

“Are you out of your mind?” Scott snaps. 

“You want to know what the spiral means, Scott? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied!” 

“What, so you think he’s the Alpha?” 

“We’re about to find out.” Derek says as he draws his fist back, ready to punch. Deaton lets out a whimper like sound and flinches. 

As Derek nears Deatons face, his arm is stopped. He looks up to see Scott completely shifted. 

“Hit him again and you’ll see me get angry.” Scott growls. 

“Scotty.” Allydia firmly says and puts a cold hand on his shoulder, eyes glowing. Everyone in the room watches as Scott calms down to his human form. 

While everyone is distracted, Alex quickly punches Deaton and knocks him out in the process. “Well, that’s settled.” 

Scott and Derek look at the beta with surprise in their eyes as Allydia tries to hold back a laugh and looks at her with pride. 

Alex looks at Scott, “Do you have a plan?”

“Just give me an hour.” Scott says. 

“Then what?” Alex asks. 

Scott sighs, “Meet me at the school. All of you.” 

———————————————-

(school parking lot) 

“This is a terrible idea!” Stiles says to Scott as they pull into the school parking lot. 

“I know!” Scott groans. 

“But we’re still going to do it?” Stiles asks and pulls out a flash light.

“Can you think of anything better?” 

“Personally I’m a fan of ignoring a problem until it just eventually goes away.” Stiles says as they wait for the Hales and his sister to get there. 

“Just make sure we can get in.” Scott says, just as the Camero pulls in behind the jeep.

Stiles and Scott watch as Derek, Allydia, and a grumpy Alex exit the fancy car. 

“Why are you so grumpy? What did you two do to her?” Stiles asks the Hales. 

“They didn’t let me drive my Jeep.” Alex says in a grumpy voice. 

“Because we needed to be able to fit Deaton somewhere!” Derek snaps. 

“Speaking of my boss, where is he?” Scott asks, changing the subject. 

Derek walks around his car and opens the trunk. 

Stiles and Scott exchange a look and follow the wolf. When they walk around they, see Deaton laid out in the the trunk with his hands and feet tied up.

“Well, at least he’s comfortable.” Stiles says sarcastically.

Scott rolls his eyes before taking Alex and Stiles with him into the school. 

“Wait, what are you doing.” Derek asks 

“You two said that I was linked with the alpha. I’m going to see if you’re right.” Scott responds as he tries not to think about his boss being the Alpha and terrorising people. 

With that, the three walk into the school. They make their way as quick and as quietly as possible. When they finally reach their destination, the principal’s office, Stiles starts trying to turn the intercom on. 

“Question: what are we going to do if the Alpha doesn’t show up?” Alex asks as she watches her brother. 

“I don’t know.” Scott answers. 

“And if he does show up?” 

“We don’t know.” Stiles answers.

“Great plan, guys.” Alex rolls her eyes. 

Wow, this must be how Allydia feels. Alex thinks to herself as Stiles turns why they need on. 

“So, a wolf howls when they need to signal their pack right?” Scott asks the twins. 

When both of the twins nod, Scott presses the button that allows his to talk through all of the speakers of the school. 

Once he does, he takes a deep breath before letting out the worst howl anyone has ever heard. 

-back outside- 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Derek says from where he’s leaning he is, outside and leaning against Roscoe.

”Oh my god.” Allydia mutters and facepalms. 

-back inside- 

Alex tries to hold back a laugh when Scott asks, “Did that sound like a howl?” 

“I mean yeah, technically.” Stiles answers. 

“Well, what did it sound like to you?” Scott asks Alex.

”Like a dying cat, Scott.” She answers with a small smile. 

Scott lets out a defeated groan, “What am I supposed to do?” 

Stiles walks over and grips Scott’s shoulders, “Hey, hey. Listen to me. You're calling the Alpha. All right? Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf. Be a werewolf. Do it.” 

Scott takes one more deep breath and his eyes turn gold. 

With newfound confidence, he lets out a loud howl that truly sounds like a wolf. The howl is loud enough that it shakes the whole school.

-outside- 

The trio walk out with proud looks on their faces. Allydia runs up to them and pulls them into a hug, “You did good, kiddos! But what the hell, Scotty? Are trying to wake up all of California??”

”Sorry, I didn’t know it would be that loud!” 

“Yeah, it was loud! And it was awesome!” Stiles says, sing-songy. 

“Shut up!” Derek snaps at Stiles. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a sourwolf!” Stiles remarks. Alex and Allydia have to fight to stop their giggles from coming out. 

Scott just rolls his eyes and makes his way to the trunk to check on his boss. Looking into the trunk, he gasps in shock, “What did you do to him?” 

The Hales and Stilinskis peek into the trunk to see the Vet gone. 

“What? I didn’t-“ Derek starts before claws stab him in the back. 

Allydia’s eyes widen, “DEREK!” She yells as blood comes out of her brothers mouth. 

Alex yanks her back as Allydia start going towards her brother. The four gape when Derek is then sent flying through the air. 

The core four dart for the school.


	9. Night School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! Sorry the last chapter came out SUPER late..... BUT we are hoping to get these done faster. It being summer in all. So we hope you enjoy this chapter (its our fav out of s1)!~M🐺🎈
> 
> we really need to get these things up faster. we need a better schedule. 
> 
> BUT as maddie said, this is our favourite episode of season one! ~A.M.

(With Sarcastic Squad)

The Four teens were running from the unknown rouge alpha. They make it to the schools entry and shut the door behind them. The twins were using their backs as a barrier between the the inside and the outside. 

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yells, considering the possibility of Deaton being the Alpha.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Alex snaps.

"Just grab something!" Scott says.

"What?' The Twins snap.

"Anything!" Scott snaps back. 

Stiles and Alex looks out into the parking lot and see the pliers they had brought to brake into the school. 

Allydia watches as the two consider running out there to grab them, "No."

"Yes." The two say simply and cautiously make their way out of the door.

"Dumb-asses." Allydia mutters and rolls her eyes.

Stiles and Alex quietly make their way around, pausing whenever they hear a slight noise. When the noise suddenly sounds closer, Stiles lunges and grabs the pliers. The twins turn and see the Alpha perched next to Roscoe. 

"If that piece of shit does anything to my baby, I will personally rip his throat out!" Stiles growls in anger.

If it wasn't for the severity of the situation, Alex would've laughed. "We need to go! Like now!" She snaps instead as the Alpha starts advancing towards them.

"Right!" Stiles yells as he runs away, arms flailing.

The twins burst back through the doors and force the pliers to lock them together. 

The Core Four crouch down and peek out the small window. 

"Where is it? Where did it go?" Scott asks and frantically looks at Allydia. "Will that hold it?"

Allydia shakes her head, staying as calm as she can, "No, but it will slow it down."

Scott nods and the four try to form a plan. 

"How about we just try to find a way out for right now? Or go to a less open place to think of an actual plan?" Alex suggests.

Allydia nods in agreement. "There's a classroom right there. Locks from the inside."

The others nod and head into the open classroom, locking the door behind them.

”The desk. Grab the desk” Stiles said as Alex and Scott pushed a desk towards the door as Allydia looks outside

”Its your boss” Alex blurted out

”What?” Scott asked

”Deaton, the Alpha? Your boss.” Stiles said

”No” Scott said 

“Yes, Murdering Physcho Werewolf” Alex said nervously 

“That's not possible. I've known Deaton my entire life. He would've told us if he was a werewolf.” Allydia spoke out

”Unless he planed on killing people or something in him snapped!” Stiles said trying to be resonable 

“That cant be” Scott said not wanting to believe what the twins were saying

”Oh come on. He disappears, and that thing shows up ten seconds later to toss Derek twenty feet into the air? Thats not convenient?” Alex said

”Its not him” Scott tried controlling his anger

“He killed Derek!” Stiles whispered 

"Derek's not dead!" Allydia snaps.

The other three stare at her for a moment.

"Ally, I know he's your brother, but blood spurted out of his mouth!" Stiles tells her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Remember when Kate Argent was torturing him and I felt it?"Allydia asks. At the twins' nods, she continues "I would've felt it if he was dead. He's alive, barely, but he's alive."

"Really?" Alex asks.

Allydia nods as everyone sags in relief.

Their relief is short lived as they hear crashing sounds throughout the school.

"What do we do?" Scott asks, frantically looking at his friends for a solution.

"We get to my jeep, we get out of here-" Stiles starts.

"And you seriously think about quitting your job!" Alex finishes.

Scott goes to open a window but Allydia stops him, "School's climate controlled, they won't open."

"Then we'll break it!" Scott says.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles responds.

" Then, uh, then we run really fast. Really fast." Scott says as they all slump down against the wall. Scott sits on top of his knees and tries to look out of the window. He looks over to where they were parked. He eyes the Camero and the Jeep (an iconic otp~A.M.) and notices that there's something different about the Jeep. "Stiles!" Scott says and hits his shoulder. "What's wrong with your jeep?" 

Stiles whips around, "There is nothing wrong with my Jeep. Nothing!"

"It's completely bent." Scott says and the girls whip around as well.

"What, like dented?" Alex asks.

"No, bent."

"What the hell-" Stiles is interrupted by something flying through the window. "That's my battery!" Stiles shouts when he realizes what the object was. "I am going to rip his throat out!" 

"With your teeth?" Allydia asks with a smile. 

Stiles gives her confused look before realising what she said and just smiles a bit back. Alex and Scott give them matching confused looks. 

"Derek." Stiles and Allydia respond. (what's stiles and allydia's ship name? Stallydia? or is that too close to stydia? I just know it can't be Haleinski ~A.M.)

"Oh." Scott and Alex say, still a little confused. 

"Anyway, we have to move." Scott says.

"He could be right outside!" Alex says.

"Oh look at that, he is right outside." Allydia remarks. 

"Let me take a look." Scott says and looks outside. Two red eyes glare back at him.

"Move now?" Alex asks.

Scott nods and begins to back away, "Move now." 

The Core Four make their way down the hall and try to pick a place to hide. 

"Why don't we just leave?" Alex asks.

"What? Why would we leave?" Stiles and Scott ask.

"Because, this is the moment in a horror movie in which the dumbasses, us by the way, go into the bad place and the audience shouts, "NO DON'T GO IN THERE!". Alex says.

""YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE!" Allydia says, arms wrapped around herself, shivering.

"Exactly." Alex agrees.

Scott and Stiles look at their each other and then at the girls. 

Stiles sighs, "They're right." 

Scott looks at him incredulously, "What if we can't get out though? What if when we do, he leaves and goes after someone else."

"He'd do that if he wanted too. He doesn't want anyone else. He wants you two." Allydia says, gesturing towards Alex and Scott. 

"Why us?" Alex asks, a little scared.

"Scott because he's the Alpha's beta. Alex, because he needs you to get to Scott." Stiles answers.

Scott and Alex look at each, concerned for each other. They all continue walking, now more cautious. 

"What about here?" Scott suggests, pointing to another classroom. 

"No." The other three exclaim quickly.

"Somewhere without windows!" Stiles says.

"Every single room in this school has windows!" Scott exclaims.

"Fine then somewhere with less windows!" Stiles exclaims back

"What about one of the looker rooms?" Alex asks.

"Yeah, okay. That could work." Stiles says.

"Okay." Scott says as they all rush to get to the boys locker room. Once they get there, Scott turns to the twins and asks, "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know!" Scott snaps. "Gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off."

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight, including our dad?" Alex asks.

"They have guns!" Scott says, as if that's supposed to solve everything.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane - laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles replies.

"Then we-we have to- we have to find a way out of here." Scott stutters out.

"No, shit Sherlock." Allydia snaps. "There's nothing around the school for miles."

"Fine, what about Derek's car?" Scott asks.

"That could work. We go outside, we get the keys off his body, and then we take his car." Stiles says as the girls roll their eyes at them.

"Fine." They all say.

Before they could even move to leave, the wolves stiffen. Alex and Scott glance around the locker room in alarm. Stiles looks at them confusedly. 

"What's happening?" Stiles asks and Allydia asks, "What do you hear?"

"Quiet!" The wolves say and appear to try listen closer. 

Stiles and Allydia exchange an exasperated look.

The wolves' eyes widen and whisper-snap, "Quick! Hide!"

Allydia and Alex rush into the Coach's office and squeeze under the desk, arms wrapped around each other and covering their mouths. Scott and Stiles rush into a locker that's near them and cover their own mouths. Stiles starts stiffens as he hears the locker room door open and a a silhouette passes his locker. He nearly screams as the locker is ripped open.

"Son of a Bitch!" The janitor who opened the locker cries out before yanking Stiles out.

Scott's eyes widen before he darts out of his locker, "QUIET!"

"Quiet my ass!" The janitor yells. He jumps once again as Allydia and Alex shoot out of the office. "What the hell are you four trying to do? Kill me? All of you get out!"

"Will you just listen for half a second, okay?" Stiles asks, impatiently.

"Not okay! Get the hell out of here!" The janitor yelled

”God, can we just have one second to explain!” Allydia asked

”Just Shut up and go!” He yelled 

Soon after the Alpha jumped onto the janitor and ripped him apart. The four teens looked in shock and started to look at each other.

”Go! Go!” Stiles said grabbing Alex’s hand and trying to pull her away from the locker room

________________________________________________________________

(With Jackson and Lydia on the phone with Allison)

As Jackson and Lydia are in the car, Jackson has his phone to his ear talking to Allison.

”Lydia said we’re coming to get you.” Jackson said as Lydia nodded

Allison sighed “Please don't. Okay, I’m sure he’s on his way." Allison pauses to look at the time and sighs in disappointment. "He’s only- 26 minutes late." 

“You hear that? First it’s 'he’s only 26 minutes late'. A month later it’s 'He only hits me when he’s drunk!' Slippery slope, Allison, slippery slope.” Lydia said. 

“we’re picking you up” Jackson said.

”no” Allison sighed. 

“Too Late” Jackson hung up as he pulls up and rolls down the window “Lydia gets what Lydia wants. Come on, get in. We can stop by his place and see if he’s there” Jackson said as Allison opens the door.

When she gets a text from Scott saying he’s at the school and needs her help. She then shows Jackson and Lydia and Lydia scoffed.

”is that him with the best explanation ever of why he’s half a freaking hour late?” Lydia asked. 

”Not exactly” Allison said as she types back.

———————————————————

(with the sarcastic squad)

The four run to the back of the school to open the doors and get out of there. But the door is blocked as the four tried to push it open.

”What the hell?” Allydia said.

”it’s a freaking dumpster” Alex said as she leans against the door in fear.

”He pushed it in front of the door to block us in. Come on, help me” Alex said as she tried pushing the door open. 

Then they hear the Alpha growl. 

”Stop!” Scott yelled. 

Stiles scratched his forehead in fear, “I’m not dying here. I’m not dying in school!” Stiles whined. 

“It’s school! We die every time we step in here!” Allydia says to Stiles. 

Stiles stares at her for a moment, “Yeah, you right.” 

Alex and Scot glare at the two for a moment before a loud howl bangs through the school. 

”God, what is he doing? What does he want?” Stiles asked.

”Scott and Alex. An alpha is stronger with a pack” Allydia said. 

”Oh, great. A psychotic werewolf who’s into team work. That’s- that’s beautiful.” Stiles remarks with sarcasm even though he's extremely worried and terrified.

——————————————-

(With Jydia and Allison)

Jackson and Lydia look up at the school in confusion as they pull up and park. 

"What are they doing here?" Jackson asks.

"I don't really know. I only got that text." Allison says as she shows the text again.

"Don't they lock all of the doors at night?" Lydia asks.

Allison sighs and analyzes the school and spots a door that's cracked open, she points to it. "That one's not."

Jackson rolls his eyes, "Do you really need me to point out the obvious?"

"The obvious being that they broke into the school? Nope, not at all." Allison says.

Jackson smirks before asking, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Allison goes to say yes but looks over at Lydia, who looks absolutely terrified. "No, I'll be okay." She responds and gets out of the car and begins to walk to the door.

Jackson reaches into his glove box and grabs a flashlight, he quickly gets out of his car. He runs up to Allison and hands it to her, "Hey, Allison-" 

"Hmm?" She turns around and grins at him gratefully, "Thank you! Wait, why do you have the look on your face that says you're going to say, 'Be Careful'?" 

"Because I am?" Jackson says and looks at Allison small smirk in confusion, "What?'

"That concerned look. I've never seen it on you before."

"Well, I am concerned." 

As they are talking, Lydia watches her boyfriend and her best friend talk and laugh with a little bit of jealousy.

"Well, that concerned look is a good look on you. Don't worry." Allison smiles. She puts the light on her face and says in a silly voice, "I'll be back."

Jackson playfully rolls his eyes and smiles as he watches her walk away.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(core four)

"We have to do something." Allydia says as they look at the Alpha locked in a office. 

"Like what?" Scott asks.

"I don't know, kill it?" Stiles asks.

"Hurt it?" Alex suggests.

"Inflict mental anguish on it?" Allydia then suggests.

Stiles shrugs, "Just something." He sighs before trying to push a large desk in front of the door. 

"What are you doing?" Scott nearly snaps.

"What does it look like he's doing?" Alex snaps back and moves to help her twin.

Allydia rolls her eyes at the two and helps her best friends.

\-------------------------------

(with jydia in Jackson's car)

"Do you see that?" Jackson asks as he stares wide eyed at the blue jeep across from him. 

"See what?" Lydia asks in confusion. 

"The hood on that piece of crap jeep looks crappier than usual." Jackson says as she begins to exit the car before Lydia stops him. 

"Where are you going?" Lydia asks, concerned and frightened

"To take a look, stay here." Jackson commands 

"I'm not staying in the car." Lydia insists.

"Just stay in the damn-"

"Do not leave me alone in the car." Lydia says, remembering the last time he left her alone in the car.

"Fine. God, don't have a meltdown." Jackson rolls his eyes, not considering what she could be thinking about.

Jackson gets out of the car and walks over to the beaten jeep that he is used to seeing everyday in the parking lot, usually parked next to a twin one instead of the Comaro next to it. But Jackson isn't worried about the foreign car, he's worried about the four long scratches that are on the Jeep's lid. Jackson uses his own fingers to trace the marks.

Jackson startles as Lydia walks up to and sighs, "Look at that. It is indeed a piece of crap. Can we get Allison and leave now?" Lydia asks and watches after Jackson as he stalks off. "What are you doing? Are you getting Allison? Jackson!"

\--------------------------------------------

"Come on, get across. Come on!" Stiles snaps at Scott. 

Scott quickly scampers over the top of the desk blocking the door, and the Alpha.

Alex, Allydia, and Scott stare at Stiles in shock as he tries to see the Alpha.

"What are you doing?" Allydia snaps, trying to pull him back.

Stiles snaps around to her, "I just wanna get a look at It."

"Are you insane?" Alex asks.

"Look, it's trapped, okay? It's not gonna get out." Stiles responds and turns back. "Yeah, that's right, we got you -"

"Will you shut up!" Allydia nearly shouts and the Alpha growls loudly at her voice. 

"I'm not scared of this thing." Stiles says to his friends. "I'm not scared of you. Right, 'cause you're in there, and we're out here. You're not going any -" Stiles begins goading the Alpha and jumps back as it growls again. Allydia yanks him back and her eyes glow the wolf goes flying to the back wall. 

\---------

Jackson and Lydia enter the hall way and Lydia points to the door next to them, "There's one right here."

"Are you kidding me? You have to use the bathroom now?" Jackson asks incredulously. 

Lydia rolls her eyes, "Yes now. You have a problem with my performing a basic biological function?"

"You know, I'm starting to have a problem with all of your functions." Jackson glares at her as she enters bathroom anyway.

Jackson stands outside the door, waiting when he notices a tall figure in front of him and calls out, "McCall!" When he gets no response, he says, "Scott?" His eyes widen with worry as he whimpers out, "Derek?" He watches in fear as the figure kneels down to all fours. 

Jackson jumps as Lydia exits the restroom, "Did you find them?" She asks and looks where Jackson is staring.

"No, no."

\---------------

Scott's face scrunches in confusion he repeatedly hears a familiar ringtone. "Wait. Do you hear that?" He asks Alex and she nods, also extremely confused.

"Hear what?" Stiles and Allydia asks and look at each other with a different look of confusion.

"It sounds like a phone ringing." Alex says, confirming Scott's thoughts.

"What?" Stiles asks, still extremely confused.

Scott's eyes widen as he begins to stomp off, "I know that ring. It's Allison's phone."

\-------------

"Hey. I can't seem to find them. Okay, give me a second and I'll be right there." Allison says into her phone as she paces around the swimming pools. She looks at her phone in confusion as her phone rings again, "Alex?"

"No, it's me, where are you?" Scott's voice comes through, sending Allison into more confusion. 

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" Allison asks. 

Scott frowns before asking, "Where are you right now?"

"On the first floor." 

"Where? Where are you exactly?" Scott insists. 

"The swimming pools." 

"Get to the lobby. Go now." Scott commands. 

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

\-------------- 

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" Scott hurriedly asks as the four meet up with Allison.

Allison is even more confused as she sees all of the others here, "Because you asked me to." 

Scott frowns, "I asked you to?" 

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison says, showing the group her phone. 

"Because I didn't." Scott says.

"Maybe because he doesn't have a phone right now?" Allydia comments silently to the twins.

The twins bite their tongues to hold back their giggles.

Scott glares the twins and Stiles rolls his eyes before asking, "Did you drive here?" 

Allison shakes her dead, "Jackson, did." 

"Jackson's here too?" Alex says, eyes wide. 

"And Lydia, what's going on? Who sent this text?" Allison eyes grow wide.

Allydia immediately pulls out her phone and calls Lydia, "Where are you?" 

Lydia and Jackson come through the lobby doors, "Finally. Can we go now?" Lydia asks.

Everyone jumps as growls sound through the school, Jackson and Lydia grab onto each other.

Scott grabs onto Allison's hand as something crashes through the ceiling, "Run!"

Allydia grabs onto the twins and shoves them away as everyone takes off towards the cafeteria. 

"Help me get this in front of the door." Scott says and begins to pull a table to the door.

"Scott, wait, not here." Alex says. 

Everyone jumps as another growl sounds through the school, though this time it's from a distance. "What was that? Scott, what was that?"Allison interrogates. 

What came out of the ceiling?" 

"Will you just help me? The chairs, stack the chairs." Scott shouts at everyone. everyone- except the Stilinskis and the Hale, rush to help Scott. 

"Guys - Can we just wait a second? You guys, listen to me, w -" Alex says as the others pile things in front of the doors.

"Can we wait a second? Guys? Stiles talking. Can we hang on one second, please?" Stiles tries. 

"Hello!" Allydia shouts and everyone turns to her. "Okay, nice work. Really beautiful job, everyone. Now - what should we do about the 20 foot wall of windows?"

Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and Scott finally acknowledge the windows and sigh in frustration. Everyone jumps again as howls shake the school again. 

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison interrogates. 

Alex sighs and says, "Somebody killed the janitor." She shivers at what happened only a moment ago.

"What's he talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asks.

"What, who killed him?" Jackson snaps.

"No, no, no, no. This was supposed to be over. The mountain lion killed -" Lydia shakes her head and Stiles feels an intense need to comfort her. 

"No, don't you get it? There wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson rolls his eyes. 

"Who was it? What does he want? What's happening? Scott!" Allison says and Alex glares at her.

"I - I don't know. I - I just - If - if we go out there, he's gonna kill us." Scott stutters, getting anxious and Allydia squeezes his arm to help. 

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" asks Lydia. 

"Who? Who is it?" 

Scott sighs and says before he can think about the consequences, "It's Derek. It's Derek Hale." 

Allydia recoils from Scott and turns around before the others could her purple eyes The twins look at Scott, shocked that he would do that. Alex and Stiles glare at Scott and go over to Allydia to calm her down.

"Derek killed the janitor?" Jackson asks in disbelief. 

"Are you sure?" Allison asks. 

"I saw him." Scott says. 

"The mountain li -" Lydia whimpers. 

"No, Derek killed them." Scott insists. 

"All of them?" Allison asks, trembling. 

"Yeah, starting with his own sister." Scott says and Alex has to have a death grip on Allydia to hold her back and out of Jackson, Lydia, and Allison's sight. 

"The bus driver?" Allison whimpers. 

"And the guy in the video store - it's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us. And if we don't get out now - He's going to kill us too." Scott says, still refusing to look at a nearly fuming Allydia. 

"Call the cops." Jackson orders the twins.

"No." Alex simply says. 

Jackson gaps at Alex, surprised she said no to him, "Wh - what do you mean "No?"

"I mean no. You wanna hear it in spanish? No. Look, Derek killed three people, okay? We don't know what he's armed with." Stiles says, arms crossed defiantly. 

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department. Call him." Jackson commands as if he can tell Stiles what to do. 

"I'm calling." Lydia says, pulling out her phone. 

"No, Lydia, would you just hold on a sec -" Stiles and Alex say to Lydia. 

"Hey." Scott says, holding Stiles and Alex back. 

Lydia presses call anyway, "Yes, we're at Beacon Hills high school. We're trapped, and we need you to - but - She hung up on me." 

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asks incredulously. 

"She said they got a tip warning them that there are gonna be prank calls about a break - in at the high school. She said if I called again that they're gonna trace it and have me arrested." Lydia says, staring at her phone in disbelief. 

"Okay, then call again." Allison says.

"No, they won't trace a cell and they'll send a car to your house before they send anyone here." Alex says, still holding Allydia's hand so neither of them fly off the handle. 

"What the—what - what is this? Why does Derek wanna kill us? Why is he killing anyone?" Allison asks Scott as if he has all of the answers. 

"Why's everyone looking at me?" Scott asks. 

"Is he the one that sent her the text?" Lydia asks. 

Scott: No. I mean, I don't know.

Allison: Is he the one that called the police?

“I don't know!” Scott snaps at Allison and flinches as she recoils away from him. 

“All right, why don't we ease back on the throttle here, yeah?” Stiles quickly comes to the rescue and pulls Scott back.

“Okay, first off, throwing Derek under the bus, nicely done.” Stiles says, tensing a bit as Allydia and Alex both stomp over. 

“I didn't know what to say. I had to say something. And if he's dead then it doesn't matter, right? Except if he's not. Oh, god, I totally just bit her head off.” Scott says, looking worriedly at Allison as Lydia comforts her. 

Scott jumps as bites out, “And she'll get over it.” The ‘I won’t’ goes as a silent promise. 

Stiles pats Allydia on her arm. “Bigger issues at hand here, like how do we get out alive?” 

“But we are alive. It could've killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something.” Scott says.

“So what, he wants to eat us all at the same time?” Alex asks. 

“No! Derek said it wants revenge.” Scott says, shaking his head. 

“Against who?” Alex asks.

“Easy. The Argents.” Allydia shrugs. 

“Allison's family?” Stiles asks her.

“Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it.” Alex figures out and smiles as Allydia nods in confirmation.

“Okay, assheads - new plan. Stiles calls his useless dad and tells him to send someone with a gun and decent aim. Are we good with that?” Jackass demands at the four

“He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to- just call him.” Scott says. 

“No.” Alex repeatedly whimpers to her brother. 

Stiles makes eye contact with his sister. “I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive.”

“All right, give me the phone.” Jackson commands as he reaches for the phone and bites back a shriek as Alex grips his arm tightly, shoving him away.

Allison rushes to him. “Jackson! Are you okay? Hey, are you okay?” Allison glares up at Alex, “What the hell?!” 

“I’d rather die myself than have to watch my dad die.” Alex simply says. 

Stiles sighs. “ I completely agree Alex, but we need to do something.”

“Isn’t there another option?” Alex pleads. 

“I don’t-“ Stiles is interrupted by another howl. 

Alex cringes before whispering, “Do it.” She grabs her brothers arm to comfort both of them.

Stiles hesitates before pulling out his phone. “Dad, hey, it's me. And it's your voice mail. Look, I need you to call me back now. Like, right now. We're at the school. Dad, we're at the school.” Stiles shoves the phone back into his pocket and grabs his sister’s hand.

“Oh my god.” Lydia says, beginning to have a breakdown 

"The kitchen has a door that leads to the stairwell." Allydia says.

Scott rolls his eyes, "Which only goes up."

Stiles interrupts Allydia before she can respond, "Up is better than here."

Scott ignores them and turns to Jackson, "Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?" 

"Five, if someone squeezes on someone’s lap." Jackson shrugs. 

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Allison remarks. 

"It doesn't matter. There's no getting out without drawing attention." Alex says. 

Scott points to another door leading to a stairwell, "What about this? This leads to the roof. We can go down the fire escape to the parking lot in, like, seconds."

They walk towards the door.

"That's a deadbolt." Allydia says. 

They all jump as another howl fills the halls and run towards the science class that's next to them. 

"The janitor has a key." Scott says. 

"You mean his body has it." Alex remarks. 

Scott growls slightly, "I can get it. I can find him by scent, by blood."

"Well, gee, that sounds like an incredibly terrible idea. What else you got?" Alex says, looking at everyone else. 

Scott growls again, "I'm getting the key."

Allison whips around, "Are you serious?"

"It’s our best chance of getting out of here. Someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott says as if it's the simplest thing in the world. 

"You can't go out there unarmed." 

Scott begins to say he has claw but he remembers that he's not allowed to and grabs a little pointer that was on the whiteboard. The others look at him like he's the dumbest person on earth and he sighs. 

"Well, it's better than nothing." Scott says. 

Alex shakes her head, "There's gotta be something else."

Lydia sighs, "There is." She looks at the bottles of chemicals as everyone turns towards her. 

Stiles looks at her in disbelief, "What are we gonna do? Throw acid on him?"

Lydia rolls her eyes, "No. Like a fire bomb. In there is everything you need to make a self - igniting Molotov cocktail."

Alex scrunches her face up in confusion, "Self - igniting -"

"- Molotov cocktail." Lydia finishes and sees Jackson looking at her, confused. "What? I read it somewhere." Allydia shakes her head in disappointment towards the two. At Lydia for pretending and Jackson for being a pretentious asshole. 

"We don't have a key for that either." Stiles says. 

Scott uses his fist to slam into the glass.

"That works too." Alex remark before getting what Lydia needs. 

(a little while later) 

Lydia and Jackson stand around a table, Lydia mixing the chemicals together and Jackson handing her bottles with a little bit of confusion. 

Lydia holds her hand out for Jackson to hand her something, "Jackson, hand me the sulfuric acid." 

Jackson looks down at the bottles in front of him in confusion before just handing a random bottle to Lydia. Lydia takes it and adds some to the mixture, she stirs it some and hands the finished product to Scott. He prepares to leave when Allison stops him. 

"No. No, this is insane, you can't go out there." She says, trembling. 

Scott sighs at her, "We can't just sit here waiting for Stiles' dad to check his messages."

Allison shakes her head, "You could die. Don't you get that? He's killed three people."

"And we're next. Somebody has to do something."

"Scott, just stop. Do you remember - do you remember when you told me you knew whether or lying? That I had a tell. Well, so do you. You're a horrible liar. And you've been lying all night. Just - just please - please don't go. Please don't leave us. Please." She says, tearing up.

Scott pauses and looks at his friends. Allison is looking at him, crying and shaking. Jackson looks at him, indifferently. Lydia looks as if she is worried about him. Stiles is fidgeting with his fingers, nervous and anxious. Allydia is planning for every possible situation as always. It's Alex's look that convinces him to go and get them out here, she's scared, anxious, and worried but she also has enough faith in him that gives him enough strength to leave. 

"Lock it behind me." Scott says as he leaves. 

Allison shakes her head again and tries to stop herself from crying harder, "I don't get this. I don't get why he's out there, and why he left us. And I can't - I can't stop my hands from shaking."

Jackson grabs her hands and whispers to her gently, "It's okay. It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

Allison smiles slightly at him, "Okay."

Lydia looks at the two in jealously, "Jackson, you handed me the sulfuric acid, right? It has to be sulfuric acid. It won't ignite if it's not."

Jackson rolls his eyes and lets go of Allison's hands, "I gave you exactly what you asked for tonight." 

Lydia looks up at him, trying to her unease,"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure you did."

\-----

Scott wanders around the halls and walks into the gym. He sees the figure that he recognizes as the one who turned him, "Come on. Come get me." The figure charges towards him and he launches the Molotov cocktail at it. He stares in surprise as it doesn't ignite like Lydia said it would. "Damn it." He mutters.

He stares back at the figure as it bends in front of him, glaring red eyes at him. He feels his wolf fighting to break free and he tries to search for something that can help him to stay human. He struggles to find his anchor and begins to shift. His nails grow into claws and his eyes glow yellow. He feels his teeth grow to fangs and his grows. He lets out a growl as he kneels in front of the Alpha. 

\-------

Jackson hisses as the scratches on the back of his neck begin to burn. Allison notices and puts her hand his shoulder in comfort.

Jackson shrugs her hand off, "No, I'm fine. Like, seriously, I'm okay."

Allison stares at him, she obviously she doesn't believe him. "That didn't sound okay at all."

Stiles looks at his injuries in curiosity, "What's on the back of your neck?"

Jackson glares at him, "I said I'm fine."

Lydia shrugs, "It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened."

Jackson rolls his eyes back, "As if you actually care." Lydia stares at him in disbelief. 

Allydia quickly stands between the two, "All right, can we not argue for half a second here?"

Allison stares out the small window on the door, "Where's Scott? He should be back by now."

She jumps back as a figure stops directly in front of the door. She rushes back as she recognizes the figure and smiles, "Scott! Scott!" Her smiles falls as she notices that his demeanor is completely different. 

He begins to walk away and Lydia asks, "Where's he going?"

"Scott. Scott. Scott! Scott!" Allison calls after him. 

"God, Scotty, what the hell did you just do." Allydia whispers as he walks away and goes towards the shaking twins. 

Alex smiles a bit as she hears sirens and calls to the others, "Stop. Stop! Do you hear that? Listen!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(outside the school with the core four and the sheriff)

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asks the kids, not really believing them. 

Scott nods, "Yes."

Allydia scowls and Stiles looks at her apologetically, "I saw him too." Alex reluctantly nods in agreement. 

Scott changes the subject, "What about the janitor?"

Sheriff shakes his head, "We're still looking."

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them?" Scott interrogates. 

Sheriff nods, "Yeah, Scott, we looked. We pulled them out just like you asked, there's nothing."

Scott looks at him with puppy dog eyes, "I'm not making this up."

"I know, I believe you, I do."

Scott shakes his head in disappointment, "No, you don't. You have this look like you feel bad for me. Like you wanna believe me, but I know you don't." 

Sheriff sighs, "Listen - We're gonna search this whole school. We're gonna find him. Okay? I promise." The four nod. 

"Sheriff!" A deputy calls, interrupting their conversation. 

"Stay here. All of you." Sheriff says and walks away. 

Scott immediately turns Allydia, "Ally, I'm so-"

Allydia interrupts him with a wave of her hand, "It's okay, Scotty. I understand."

Scott stares at her in disbeleif and smiles, "Really?"

Allydia smiles and pulls him into a hug. During the hug, she whispers, "I'm going to kill."

He whimpers and she looks up at him with an innocent smile before pulling a giggling Alex away. 

Stiles watches the girls with a smile and claps Scott on the back, "Well, we survived, dude. You know? We outlasted the alpha. It's still good, right? Being alive?" 

Scott shakes his head, "When we were in the chemistry room, he walked right by us. You don't think that it heard us? You don't think it knew exactly where we were?" 

"Well, then how come we're still alive?"

"It wants me in its pack. But I think, first - I have to get rid of my old pack."

Stiles looks up at him, confused. "What do you mean? What old pack?"

"Allison. Jackson, Lydia. You. Alex. Allydia." 

Stiles shakes his head, "The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." 

"It wants me to do it. And that's not even the worst part."

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part, Scott?"

"Because when he made me shift - I wanted to do it. I wanted to kill you. All of you." 

Scott looks arounds and sees a familiar human getting treated by medics. He rushes over there, pulling Stiles with him. 

Deaton waves the medic away and smiles up at the boys, "There you are."

"How - ? How did you -" Scott stutters. 

Deaton chuckles, "Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me, I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise."

Sheriff pushes them away from the vet, "Guys, come on, let's let the EMT's do their job. You can talk to him later." 

Scott goes to disagree as he sees Allison walk past him, "Allison! Are you okay?" 

Allison turns towards, not meeting his eyes. "My dad's on his way."

Scott nods, "You need, uh, you need anything from me? Want me to go with you?"

Allison shakes her head, "No. I don't."

Scott nods, "Okay."

Allison sucks in a breath, gathering courage for what she's about to say next, "And I also don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know what you were thinking. Maybe you weren't, but - Right now, I don't - I don't feel like I can trust you."

Scott rushes to try to explain, "Allison, I can explain."

Allison waves his him off, "I don't care."

"Okay, don't say anything else, please, just don't say -" Scott pleads. 

"Scott, I ca -"

Scott hurries to interrupt her, "Allison, just stop. Please, just don't say anything. Stiles' dad is gonna give me a ride home. I need to make sure my mom isn't freaking out. I'm gonna get a new phone tomorrow morning, and - I'm gonna get a new phone, and I'm gonna give you a call -" 

Allison cuts him off. "Don't."

"What?"

"Don't call. Just - Just please don't call me." She says turning away and rushing towards her dad's open arms. 

Scott watches the girl he loves walk away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SCOTT IS A DUMBASS AND NEEDS TO CHILL AND I STILL DON'T LIKE DEATON
> 
> in other words nothing is new.
> 
> byyyeee
> 
> ~A.M.


	10. Lunatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me hates this episode and part of me loves it oof. Get ready ~A.M. 
> 
> Its been a while..... ~Maddie🎈🐺

(core four walking through the woods)

Stiles, Scott, Alex, and Allydia walk through the woods. Stiles looks like a man on a mission. 

"Where are we going? " Scott asks. 

Stiles smirks back at him, "You'll see. "

"'Cause we really shouldn't be out here. My mom is in a constant state of freak - out from what happened at the school. "

"Well, your mom isn't the sheriff, okay? There's no comparison, trust me." 

Scott rolls his eyes and smiles, "Can you at least just tell me what we're doing out here?" 

"Yes. When your best friend gets dumped -"

"I didn't get dumped. We're taking a break. "

Alex and Allydia exchange a look that only girls would know. 

"All right, well, when your best friend gets told by his girlfriend that they're taking a break - You get your best friend drunk." Stiles says proudly, holding a bottle of whiskey up.

"Should I tell him that werewolves can't get drunk." Allydia whispers to Alex.

Alex giggles and shakes her head with mischief, "Nope, let him find out." 

The two share a smile and head back to their boys. 

\----------

Stiles lays spread out on the forest floor, "Dude, you know, she's just one - one girl. You know, there are so many - there are so many other girls in the sea." He slurs. 

Alex rolls her eyes slightly at him, "Fish in the sea."

Stiles looks up at his sister, confused, "Fish? Why you talking about fish? I'm talking about girls. I love girls. I love 'em. I love especially ones with strawberry blond hair, green eyes, 5'3" -" 

Scott smirks down at him, "Like Lydia?"

“Yeah, exactly. Hey, how did you know I was talking about - about - What was I talking about?” Stiles looked at Scott with confusion. 

Alex and Allydia roll their eyes at their brother/friend. 

Stiles confusion turned into a somewhat concerned face for his best friend “Hey, you're not happy. Take a drink.”

“I don't want any more.” Scott shook his head

“You're not drunk?” Stiles asked

“I'm not anything...” Scott said as he looked into the sky

“Hey, maybe it's like - maybe it's like not needing your inhaler anymore, you know. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. Am I drunk?” Stiles slurred 

“You're completely wasted.” Alex said patting her brothers back

“Yeah! Come on, dude, I know it feels bad. I know it hurts. I know. Well, I don't know.” Stiles smiled

“But I know this. I know that as much as being broken up hurts, being alone is way worse.” Stiles finished and smiles drunkenly as Allydia pats his back lightly. 

“That didn't make any sense.” Alex laughed 

“I need a drink.” Stiles said in frustration 

“Well, look at the four little bitches getting their drink on.” A random guy said taking Stiles’ bottle

Alex growled and looked at Scott and Allydia

“Give it back.” Scott said standing up.

“What's that, little man?” The same guy said.

”He said give the bottle back” Allydia walked up to the guy.

“I think she wants a drink.” The other teen said.

"I think you want to get punched but if you don't, I highly suggest giving the bottle back." Allydia bites back and holds her hand out. 

“I want the bottle.” Scott said, aggravated.

“Scott, maybe we should just go.” Stiles said pulling on Scott’s arm. 

“You brought me here to get me drunk, Stiles. I'm not drunk yet. Give me the bottle. Give me the bottle of Jack.” Scott growled and glowed his eyes

“Scott?” Stiles said as he saw claws come out

Scott then took the bottle from the guy and through it at a tree.

—————————————-

(time skip to the four walking to the car)

“Okay, please tell me that was because of the breakup. Or 'cause tomorrow's the full moon.” Alex said as she tried to catch up with Scott

“Going home now, yeah?” Allydia said as Stiles passed out in the Jeep and she jumps in the driver's seat, becasue the permanent designated driver. "Make sure he doesn't die completely die, yeah?"

"I got him." Alex says, looking over at an aggravated Scott in the passenger seat. 

———————

(back with the jerks)

“How about we just go?” The mans goon said. 

“How about you just shut up?” The man yelled in frustration. 

“Come on, man, I'm freezing my junk off out here.” The second one whined (it’s kinda hard writing for someone who doesn’t have a name~Maddie) (its confusing we should just give them random douchey names~A.M)

The first guy disappeared out of nowhere and the second was left in confusion

“Help! Help, please! Help me! Somebody help me! Help me! Please, God, help me! Please! No! No, no, no, please! No! Please, no! No! No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no! Noo!” The second guy yelled as he was being dragged by the Alpha

The Alpha then threw him in a garbage fire and left him there to burn.

————————————-——-

(Scott waking up in his bed)

Scotts alarm went of and he just stared at it listening to the radio.

“Beautiful Monday morning, Beacon Hills High School is back open after being closed Thursday and Friday. Police search continues for alleged killer Derek Hale” The man said

Melissa walked in and turned of his clock.

“We should probably set this to buzzer. You alive in there?” Melissa asked concerned 

“No.” Scott whined (me too ~Maddie)

“Not ready to go back to school?” 

“No.”

“You want to stay home another day?”

“No.”

“Want a brand new car?" She smiles a little bit as Scott's head poked out. "Me, too. This isn't just about what happened at the school, right? I mean, it's about what's her name. Do you want to talk about it?” Melissa said as Scott finally got out of bed

“Not with you.”

Melissa sighs, "Hey, I've been through a few breakups myself, you know. I mean, disastrous ones, actually."

Scott rolls his eyes and groans, "I don't care about your breakups, mom. I'm gonna get her back."

(allydia: @scott, im gonna fucking fight you, you insulted melissa)

——————————

(in front of the school.)

Chris Argent pulls up to the school.

Allison sighs as she goes to get out of the car only to find it still locked, "Dad, if you're going to insist on driving me to school, you at least have to let me out of the car." 

Chris makes a point of ignoring her and turning to his sister, "Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?" 

Kate smiles and makes eye contact with her niece, "Well, you know, I'm more of a learning - by - doing kind of girl. "

Allison smirks, "What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughter's lives?" Her smirk grows into a smile as Kate reaches over and unlocks her door. "Thank you." She says and exits the car. 

"You're welcome." She then turns to her brother, "So, Chris-" 

Chris is quick to interrupt her, "Don't. Just - Your look communicates it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger. Yes, we should've acted sooner. Yes, I should've listened to you. Anything else? Or does that cover it?" 

"All I was going to say is you need to stop and get some gas." Chris sighs as he looks down and sees his tank is empty.

\------------------------------------

(in the school halls) 

"It's just weird. Everybody's talking about what happened the other night, and nobody knows it was us." Allison says as she and Lydia walk down the halls. 

"Thank you, for the protection of minors." Lydia sighs. 

"Lydia, do you think I made the wrong decision?" Allison asks after a moment of hesitation. 

"About that jacket with that dress? Absolutely." Lydia tries to joke. 

Allison scoffs and rolls her eyes playfully, "You know what I mean."

Lydia whips her head towards her, "Hello? Scott locked us in a classroom and left us for dead. He's lucky we're not pressing charges or making him pay our therapy bills." 

\-------------------------------------

(yeet down the hall)

"We are watching his family's house. Maybe he'll wind up there." Sheriff Stilinski was saying to his deputy as he saw his twins and Allydia watching him, "Give me a second." He sighs before walking up to the four teens, "Don't you three have a test to get to?" 

"What's going on?" ALex asks at the same time as Allydia asks, "Did you find Derek yet?" 

Sheriff sighs at the two, "I'm workin' on it. You all have to go take your test." 

"All right, dad,But, listen to me." Stiles starts. 

"Go!" Sheriff says, waving off the teens. 

"This is really important. You have to be careful tonight, okay?" Stiles says, obviously frightened for his dad.

"Especially tonight." Alex whimpers, scared for what was to come.

"I'm always careful."

"Pardon me, but you've never dealt with this kind of thing before, okay? At least not like this." Allydia says. 

Sheriff looks at her, slightly confused. "I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State detective. Go take your test."

The three hesitantly nod and walk towards their class.

\----------------------------------

(mr. harris' classroom)

Scott sighs as he walks into the classroom going to sit next to the rest of the core four. He looks up just as Allison walks in, "Allison."

Harris rolls his eyes at the lovestruck boy. "Mr. McCall, please take a seat."

Scott sighs but obliges. 

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing your name on the cover of the blue book. However, as happens every year, one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover, and I'll be left yet again questioning my decision to ever become a teacher." Harris say.

Alex scoffs and taps Allydia on her shoulder, "That's going to be you when you become a teacher."

Allydia gives an offended gasp, "Did you just compare my future self to Harris?"

Alex smirks back and winks.

Allydia rolls her eyes and turns back around as Harris glares at the two.

"So let's get the disappointment over with. Begin." Harris

Scott writes his name on the front of the book before opening it up to the front page. As Scott begins to focus on the first question, he's ears begin to pick up on the sounds around him. He hears every pencil tap, erasers, finger tapping, and his peers muttering things under his breath. He shoots up as the sounds become too much. He turns to his friends, eyes flashing and breathing quickly. 

"Mr. McCall?" Harris calls out as Scott runs out. Allydia immediately runs after him, "Miss. Jones!" Alex follows after the two, "Miss. Stilinski!" Harris groans before telling Stiles, "Fine, go on! Go!" Stiles runs out of the room. 

The three follow Scott to the boys' locker room. 

"Scott! Scott!" Stiles calls but stops as Allydia puts her hand on his shoulder, she carefully approaches the panicking werewolf. 

Scott turns towards Allydia when he feels her hand, "Ally, I can't-" He whimpers.

"I know." She whispers her back.

"What's happening? Are you changing?" Stiles stutters out. 

Scott quickly shakes his head. "No. No, I can't breathe."

Alex begins searching her backpack, pulling out his inhaler, "Here, use this. Come on, do it." She hands it to him.

Scott immediately presses down on his inhaler and sucks in h a breath of the medicine. "I was having an asthma attack?"

Allydia shakes her head, "No, you were having severe sensory overload. It's when your senses become overstimulated and usually cause a panic attack, which it did for you. It's common when you have anxiety or overly stressed. " She explains. "But thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony." 

Scott looks confused but nods and turns to Alex, "How did you know to do that?" 

"We used to get them after our mom died." Alex says, gesturing towards herself and Stiles. "Not fun, huh?" 

Scott sighs and slides to sit on the floor, "I looked at her, and it was like someone hit me in the ribs with a hammer." 

Stiles nods in understanding, "Yeah, it's called heartbreak. About 2 billion songs written about it." 

"I can't stop thinking about her." 

Alex tries to joke, "Well, you could think about this: Her dad's a werewolf hunter, and you're a werewolf, so it was bound to become an issue." Scott looks up at he, glaring. "That wasn't helpful. Dude, I mean, yeah, you got dumped, and it's supposed to suck." 

"No, that's not it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone else's emotions."

"Sensory overload.” Allydia mutters, “It’s worse when you’re a werewolf.” 

“It's got to be the full moon. So we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned. That way the Alpha, who is your boss, can't get to you, either.” Stiles determines. 

“I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room.”

“What, you mean because if you get out, you'd be caught by hunters?”

Scott looks up at his friends with vulnerable eyes, “No. Because if I get out - I think I might kill someone.” 

———————————————-

(with kate and chris) 

“So, what, another night of kicking through leaves in the woods?” Kate asks. 

“I prefer to think of it as another night trying to keep innocent people from being killed. A list which now includes my daughter.” Chris bites. 

“How do we know it won't try going after her again?” The fake state detective asked

“It won't go after Allison.” Kate reassured 

“It won't have any target at all, not on a full moon.” Chris said

“How come?” The fake detective said

“An Alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon. It struggles under its sway, which means tonight is our best chance to catch it, when it's unfocused.” Chris said

"Yeah, but what if it has a reason to stay focused?" Kate interrupts.

Chris glares at her, "Oh, do you know something we don't?" 

Kate shakes her head and shrugs, "I just don't like surprises. But you're the expert, so you tell me."

"What about Derek?" A younger hunter asks. 

Kate shakes her head again, "He's smarter than that. He won't be out tonight. There's cops everywhere." 

"And if for some reason he is -" Chris starts. 

Victoria enters the room, "If he is - You find him, you kill him, you cut him in half." She then smiles and holds out a plate of cookies, "Anybody want a cookie?" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

(lunch room)

Jackson and Allison sit in the lunch room, eating lunch as Allison reads more about her family history.

Jackson glances over at Allison and notices she has crumbs on the corner of her mouth, “Oh, uh, you got something on your - Here, let me.” He says as he goes to wipe it off. 

Allison smiles up at him, “Thanks.” 

Jackson at her and licks it off his thumb, “Yeah.”

“You want the bite?” Allison asks. 

Jackson’s heart stops for a moment and looks at her in alarm, “What?”

Allison holds up a bag of cookies in question, “Do you want a bite?”

Jackson sags in relief, “Oh. No. Thanks.” 

“Are you doin' okay? I mean, since the other night?” Allison asks in concern.

Jackson quickly nods, “Better than I thought I would be. You still thinking about everything that happened?”

“Mostly about Scott. I haven't talked to him.”

“Probably a good idea.”

“You don't think I made a mistake, do you?”

“No. In fact, I think he got - Exactly what he deserves.”

\------------------------------------------------------

(in the locker room)

Coach clears his throat as he walks into the room, quieting down the boys, "All right, geniuses, listen up. Due to the recent pink eye epidemic - Thank you, Greenberg - the following people have made first line on a probationary basis, emphasis on the word "probationary."" He then opens his clipboard and starts listing off names, "Rodriguez. Welcome to first line. Taylor, and, uh - Oh, for the love of crap. I can't even read my own writing. What is that, an "s"? No, no, that's not an "s." That's a - that's a - That's a "b." It's definitely a "b." Uh, Rodriguez, Taylor, and, uh - Bilinski."

Stiles' head whips up.

"Bilinski!" Coach calls again. 

Stiles jumps up and cheers, "Yes?"

"Shut up!" 

Stiles immediately sits back down, "Yes, sir."

"Stiles." Scott growls in order to calm him down. 

Stiles playfully glares at his best freind, "It's Biles. Call me Biles, or I swear to God I'll kill you. "

"Another thing. From here on out, immediately, we're switching to co - captains. Congratulations, McCall." 

Jackson nearly gives himself whiplash as he looks up at coach, "What?" 

"What do you mean, what? Jackson, this takes nothing away from you. This is about combining separate strengths into one unit. This is about taking your unit, McCall's unit, we're making one big unit. McCall, it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else - Asses on the field! Asses on the field!" Coach says as if it's not a big deal. 

"Dude, can you believe this? You're a captain. I'm first line. I'm first freaking line!" Stiles exclaims in excitement.

"Don't think we're gonna let this go. He's not gonna be much of a co - captain in traction." Another player says to a seething Jackson. 

Danny rolls his eyes at his arrogant team mate, "Yeah, 'cause it's not like he scores more than anyone else."

Jackson growls over at his best friend, "Oh, is that the opinion of my best friend?" 

Danny rolls his eyes at his asshole of a best friend, "The opinion of your best friend is, who the hell cares who's team captain? He's a good player. And you need to seriously get a grip. Let it go." He finishes before walking out of the locker room.

A/n: YES DANNY! GO DANNY!

(walking out of the locker room, our boys bump into our girls)

Stiles practically runs out of the locker room, he goes straight to Alex and Allydia. 

"I MADE FIRST LINE!" Stiles shouts as he jumps on the two girls. 

"STILES! THAT'S GREAT!" The two shout back with a laugh.

Stiles pauses, "Oh no, my name is not Stiles anymore. It's Biles!" 

"Is it because you're bisexual? Stiles, honey, are you coming out to us?" Allydia says, feigning shock.

Stiles playfully rolls his eyes and Alex says, "No, you are the only bisexual in the group."

"Good, I don't need anyone taking my thrown as the queen of bisexuals!" 

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm not. If I was, I would take your crown!" Stiles says, completely serious.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, love." Allydia smirks.

Stiles smirks back as Scott, who's still grumpy despite getting the position of captain, "Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out."

Scott rolls his eyes in obvious annoyance, "What's the point? It's just a stupid title. And I could practically smell the jealousy in there."

Stiles looks at the wolves, "Wait, you smell jealousy?"

Scott and Alex nod. "Yeah, it's like the full moon's turned everything up to ten." Alex says.

Stiles thinks for a moment before asking, "Can you pick up on stuff like, I don't know, desire?" 

Scott looks at him in question, "What do you mean desire?"

"Like sexual desire?" 

"Sexual desire?" Alex asks. 

Stiles nods, "Yeah, sexual desire. Lust, passion, arousal." He says while looking over to where Lydia is standing. 

"From Lydia?" Alex asks, feeling bad for her twin who is still hung up on his childhood crush. 

“What? No, in a general, broad sense, can you determine sexual desire?” Stiles asked the wolves

“From Lydia to you?” Scott asked Stiles and then looked at the girls in confusion 

“Fine, yes, from Lydia to me. Look, I need to know if I have a chance with this girl, okay? I've been obsessing over her since the third freakin' grade.” Stiles bursted

“Why don't you just ask her?” Allydia said 

“Well, to save myself utterly crushing humiliation. Thank you, Scott. Okay? So, please, can you just go up and ask her if she likes me? See if her heartbeat rises, pheromones come out.”

Allydia sighs, "Well, that's my cue to go." She says and walks away. Alex giggles and follows after her. 

"Fine." Scott nearly snaps. 

"We - I love you. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world." Stiles calls after him as he approaches Lydia. 

Scott walks up to Lydia and taps her on the shoulder, "Hey, Lydia? Can we talk for a second?

Lydia looks up and smiles at him, "Of course. Is this about the other night? Do you need someone to talk to?"

Scott shakes his head, "Just I needed to ask you something. Do you, uh -" Scott sighs for a moment, taking a mental note to apologies later, "Do you know if Allison still likes me?"

"Of course she still likes you."

Scott brightens with hope, "Really?"

Lydia smiles softly "She'll always like you. As friends. Just friends." 

"Just friends." Scott deflates so much, Lydia almost feels bad. Almost. 

Lydia nods, "If you ask me - of course, nobody asks me she made a big mistake. Ask me how I know that." 

"How?" Scott growls slightly.

"Because I know you locked us in there to protect us. Because I know that when a guy risks his life for you, you should be grateful." She says, smirking and inching closer. 

"Are you grateful?" Scott asks. 

“I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be.” Lydia said getting closer to Scott. For a moment, he forgets about his best friends and lets himself get lost in Lydia.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(to the field)

Stiles whips his head up as he hears Scott approach him, "Hey. What happened?"

Scott furrows his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "What do you mean, what? Did you ask her? Did she say anything? Did she say she liked me? Did she imply she liked me?"

Scott smirks, "Yeah. Yeah, she likes you. In fact, she's totally into you." 

Stiles smiles happily to himself.

“Let's go, next! Perfect.” Coach yelled at the team

Stiles looks over at his best friend and noticed something off about him. Scott started barreling through the players.

“Scott, you okay, dude? Look, I know we just got good news and all, but there's still seven hours till the full moon, okay?”

“Let's go! Guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall. Who's next? Let's go. You have a problem with that, Bilinski?” Coach asked Stiles 

“What? Yeah, no.” Stiles said confused

“All right, you're up, big boy.” Coach patted Stiles back 

“Let's go! That's it, McCall! That's the spirit! You earn it! Earn it, McCall!” Coach yelled at Scott when he pushed through them. And by them, we mean sweet, poor Danny. The team quickly rushes over. 

"Danny! Oh, man, Danny!" One player yells in concern. 

"We didn't hit him that hard." Another player defends. 

The first player puts a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, "Danny, are you okay?"

Stiles yanks on Scott's shoulder, pulling him away from the team. "Dude, what the hell are you doin'?"

"He's twice the size of me." Scott growls defensively. 

"Come on, watch out." Coach yells as he pushes everyone away.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Yeah, but everybody likes Danny. Now everybody's gonna hate you."

"I don't care." Scott rolls his eyes with a snarl. 

Lydia rushes over to Jackson, eyes wide in concern. "Is he okay?"

"It looks like he just has a bloody nose -" Jackson shrugs his worry off and looks at Lydia in confusion. 

Lydia looks at him in returned confusion, "What?"

Jackson points towards her mouth, "Your lipstick."

Lydia's eyes go wider than possible, "Oh. Oh, wonder how that happened."

"Yeah. I wonder." Jackson says as he feels anger swell up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(in allison's bedroom, with her and kate)

"Right, now, you can't tell your father about this, because he'll kill me." Kate instructs to her niece. 

Allison fights a smile and nods, "Okay."

Kate nods, "Okay. Well, what's our hapless victim's name?"

Allison smirks and looks at the stuffed animal sitting on a chair in front of her, "Mr. Bear."

Kate raises an eyebrow at her incredulously, "You named your Teddy Bear Mr. Bear? That's, like, the worst Teddy Bear name in the world."

"I was five years old." Allison groans in complaint.

Kate rolls her eyes, "All right, well, just shoot your unimaginatively named bear and put it out of its misery."

Allison smiles and points her taser gun at the stuffed animal. She focuses her full attention on the bear before shooting the gun, electric waves shock the bear right in chest, "Oh ha ha ha!" She laughs, surprised. 

"See, now, that's what I'm talkin' about. See, if you would have had that the other night, you would have just -" Kate celebrates before Allison's face falls, "Whoa, wait a minute. I thought you wanted to learn how to do this, sweetie."

Allison shakes her head, "I just don't know what happened." 

"With Scott? Aw. Listen, my gorgeous, young niece, you're gonna break hearts left and right, okay? And he was lucky to have gotten the tiny, little taste of Allison Argent's world that he got." Kate tries to reassure. 

"But it just - It felt so right with him. And then he just started acting so strange, and now I don't know what to believe."

"Well, sweetie, he's a guy. You can't believe anything."

"It's just the whole thing with Derek Hale the other night - and Scott saying he didn't know him, but I saw them together."

Kate's eyes go wide in surprise, "Whoa, hold on. Wait, back up. Scott knows Derek? Alleged killer Derek? Are they friends?" Kate immediately begins to question. 

Allison shakes her head, "No. Not really. I mean, at least that's what he said."

"How about you tell me everything that Scott said about Derek." 

Allison looks at her in hesitant confusion, "What do you mean by everything?"

"I mean everything." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(mccall home)

Melissa runs into the hall as Allydia, Stiles, and Alex burst through her door.

"Scott?"

"Stiles. " 

"Allydia."

"Alex." The three chime in unison.

"Key!" Melissa exclaims. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Yeah. I had one made, so-"

Melissa lets out an exasperated sigh, "That doesn't surprise me. It scares me, but it doesn't surprise me." She turns confused eyes towards the black duffel bag on Stiles' shoulder. "What is that?"

Stiles' eyes go wide and Alex saves him from coming up with bad lie/bad excuse. "Uh, school project."

Melissa nods to herself, "Mmm." She pauses for a moment. "Alex, Stiles, he's okay, right?" 

Alex's own eyes go wide, "Who? Scott? Yeah. Totally."

Melissa rolls her eyes and turns to her favourite the third teen, "Ally, is he okay?"

Allydia calmly nods, unlike her friends, "Yeah, his breakup with Allison is so new and fresh, it's just still a little too recent for him. Which is partially why we are here." She explains, not entirely lying.

Melissa nods as she finds this explanation good enough, "He just doesn't talk to me that much anymore, not like he used to." 

Alex not so subtly cringes, she knows that feeling a little too well, "Well, he's had a bit of a rough week." 

Melissa nods and gives her comforting look back, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Yeah, um - Okay, uh - Be careful tonight."

"You, too. " The three teens chime and begin to walk away. 

"Full moon." Melissa calls after them. 

Their eyes go wide and they turn around, slowly. "What?" 

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the E.R. Gets. Brings out all the nut jobs."

They quickly regain their composure and smile at her, "Oh." 

"Yeah." Melissa says. 

"Right." The three turn back around and continue going. 

"Have a good night at work! Get sleep and get something to eat!" Allydia quickly calls to Melissa. 

The concerned comments make Melissa smile, "Thank you! Oh and you know, it's, um, actually where they came up with the word "lunatic.'" 

The three teams walk into Scott's room just in time to see Scott climing in through his window. They jump and Stiles nearly yells, "Oh, my God! Dude. You scared the hell out of me."

"Your mom said you weren't home yet." Alex questions. 

Scott shrugged towards his window, "I came in through the window."

Stiles nods and gestures towards the duffel bag, "Okay. Uh, well, let's get this set up. I want you to see what I bought."

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight." Scott says, pushing the full moon induced anxiety away.

"You sure about that? 'Cause you've got this kind of serial killer look going on in your eyes, and I'm hoping it's the full moon taking effect, 'cause it's really starting to freak me out." Alex says, even as she fights her own full moon urges. 

"I'm fine. You guys should go now." Scott says.

"All right, I'll leave." Stiles begins to leave as Alex and Allydia shove him a bit. He turns around with a huff. "Well, look, would you just at least look in the bag and see what I bought? You know, maybe you use it, maybe you don't. Sound good?"

Scott rolls his eyes and finally looks in the bag, "You think I'm gonna let you put these on and chain me up like a dog?"

"Actually, no." Stiles smirks, pulling out handcuffs. 

Scott yelps as Stiles cuffs him to the heater, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some payback - For making out with Lydia." Stiles says with a glare.

"You did what?" Allydia and Alex yell out, Alex letting out an involuntary growl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(at a store)

Allison wonders aimlessly around the weapon store, thinking about her strange conversation with her aunt. If she was confused before, it just got 10x worse as she wonders why her aunt was so intrigued by Scott being friends with Derek Hale. She picks up a mini crossbow, thinking back to her childhood when her dad and her bonded over target practice. She picks it up to aim and yelps at a tap on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" A shocked Jackson asks, looking warily at the crossbow aimed at him. 

Allison lets out a nervous laugh and smile, putting the bow down. "Oh, I was just thinking I might get back into something I haven't done for a while. What about you?"

"Oh, uh, for Danny. McCall bashed him pretty hard on the field." Jackson watches as Allison eyes go sad and her smile falls. "Why do I get the feeling you could use someone to talk to?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Jackson gives her a comforting, yet sad smile. "Maybe 'cause I'm kind of feeling the same way."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(mccalls)

"I brought you some water." Stiles says with a sarcastic smile as he brings doggy bowl over, lovingly labeled with the name "Scott." His smiles grows more sarcastic as he fills it up with a water bottle. 

Scott growls and lunges towards him, "I'm gonna kill you!" Allydia and Alex jump to defend Stiles, eyes glowing.

"You kissed her, Scott, okay? You kissed Lydia. That's, like, the one girl that I ev - and, you know, the past three hours, I've been thinking, it's probably just the full moon, you know, he doesn't even know what he's doing, and tomorrow, he'll be totally back to normal. He probably won't even remember what a complete dumbass he's been. A son of a bitch, a freaking unbelievable piece of crap friend." Stiles says, growing sadder and sadder as he continues talking. 

"She kissed me."

"What?" The other three teens question. 

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more, too. You should have seen the way she had her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. Anything!"

Alex lets out a growl and shoves him, he stumbles back onto his ass with a groan. Stiles and Allydia rip her away and they leave the room. They sink to the floor in front of the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(back with allison and jackson)

Allison hesitates before asking the question that has been burning in the back of her mind for the past week, "If I tell you something, will you promise not to laugh?" 

"I would never laugh at you." Jackson says, seriously. 

"I don't think it was Derek in the school." 

Jackson's eyes go wide, "Neither do I."

(mccalls)

"Stiles, please let me out. It's the full moon, I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please, Stiles, let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It's the full moon. It's Allison breaking up with me. I know - That it's not just taking a break. She broke up with me. And it's killing me. I feel completely hopeless. Just, please, let me out.Alex, please! Believe me! You know it's just the full moon! Allydia! Please, reason with them! They'll listen to you!" Scott pleads from the other side of the door. 

Stiles, Allydia, and Alex have somehow mastered the three way glance and shake their heads in unison. "I can't." Stiles calls, pain flashing across his face. 

"No, no, no!" Scott cries out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(with jallison(?)) 

"Is there something else?" Jackson asks and Allison appears to want to say something before thinking against it. "Look, Allison, just because you can't trust Scott, doesn't mean you can't trust anybody." 

Allison scoffs, "But that's the thing. There are people lying to me, people closer to me than Scott."

Jackson looks it her in concern and confusion, "Who?"

"My father. And it's - it's not like I don't realize we're not exactly the most normal family on the block. I mean, not every teenage girl comes home to a garage full of Glocks and AK - 47s." 

"But, um - ?"

"I just have this weird feeling, like, my dad knows more about what happened in the school than we do." 

~~

The teens still as Scott's room suddenly goes silent. "Scott, are you okay? Scott?" Alex calls as they stand. They still again as they hear a window open.

Allydia's eyes go wide, "Shit." She says as she takes off downstairs and out of the McCall's house. 

~~

"And I saw someone standing in the hall, but - But, I mean, it might have been Derek, but I couldn't see any features. It was - It was just this kind of black shape. Here's where it gets really hard to explain. The guy - Or whatever it was - It just got down on all fours, and then just took off." Jackson finishes his account of that night, he and Allsion sitting in his car near the woods. 

"On all fours, like hands and knees?"

"No, like hands and feet. Like an animal. He moved like an animal."

"Well, then how do you know it wasn't an animal?"

"Because when he was standing up, he looked like a guy."

"Then what was it?" Allison jumps as she hears a howl go through the night. "What was that?" She asks as she goes to get out of the car. 

Jackson holds her arm, "Don't."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(in the woods)

Scott runs to the woods, fulls shifted and running on all fours. He howls as he is nicked with what looks like an arrow. He looks up to see a young hunter and growls at him. Scott lunges at him, but is knocked down by someone lunging towards him. A purple mist knocks the hunter down. 

"Stop! Scott, stop!" Scott looks up to see Alex on top of him, shifted as well.He looks around to see the Hales looking at him in concern.

"What's happening to me?" Scott whimpers.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek glowers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(at the game)

Stiles runs around through the crowd, "Dad? Dad? Has anyone seen my - has anyone seen my dad?"

Stiles is still running around when his back suddenly hits something hard, he whips around and, to his relief, it's his father. "Stiles. What are you doing here?" 

Chris and Kate watch the interaction from the bleachers above, "That one's Stiles?" Chris asks his sister. 

Kate looks at the boy and nods, "Another friend of Allison's."

Chris watches as two teen girls walking up to the Sheriff and Stiles. Chris points towards the shorter red head, "Which one is that one again?" 

"That one is Allydia, she is the one with common sense and apparently the one that keeps them all in check."

Chris nods and points to the taller and brunette haired one, "So that one's Alex?"

"Yup, she's the twin of Stiles and the only other one with a smudge of common sense, according to Allison."

Chris nods again before changing the subject, "Are you gonna tell me about that talk you had with her?"

Kate considers this for a moment before looking at the boys' team. "You tell me something first. That night you came across those two betas, one of them was smaller, right?"

Chris nods yet again, "Mmm."

"Well, was he just smaller? Or could he have been younger, too?" Kate asks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(yeet away from that BS)

"Thanks." Scott says to the older Hale. Derek goes to turn away as Scott's eyes go wide and he stops him from leaving, "Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

Derek thinks for a moment, "For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

Scott waits for him to continue. When he doesn't, Scott rolls his eyes and scoffs impatiently, "Well, what is it?"

Derek pauses before giving him an answer, "You have to kill the one that bit you."

Scott's eyes go wide, "Kill the Alpha?"

"Scott. If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."


	11. Wolf's Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! My phone finally started working again soooo I’m gonna be writing a lot! ~ Maddie

Harris sits in his dark and empty classroom, grading papers. He jumps as he hears a loud and suspicious noise. He gets up and looks around to find out what could have caused the noise. There’s another noise coming from behind him, suddenly a lot closer than before. He jumps around to meet glaring red eyes. Harris turns around and slumps into the desk next to him. He sweats nervously and anxiously pushes his glasses up his nose. 

“Please don't kill me.” He whimpers. 

“Do you know who wrote that list?” A deep voice growls and shoves a list in front of him. 

Harris grabs the list with shaky hands and observes it, “Laura - Laura Hale.” 

“Do you know why she was looking for you? I know why. “ The voice barks. “Turn around, Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you. Turn around!” 

Harris flinches and whimpers, “No. Please.” 

“Look at me. Look at what you've done!” 

Harris goes to turn around when someone else swoops in and shoves away, “Get down!” Derek yells. 

“This is the police. You're surrounded. No one leave the building.” A police siren goes off outside and Derek and the red eyed thing take off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek continues running as police lights and sirens sound from behind him. 

“Repeat, suspect is on foot. We're in pursuit, heading northwest.” Stilinski says into the radio. 

“He's on foot. Just ran into the Iron Works.” Chris Argent reports to his sister over the phone. 

Kate looks down at the phone incredulously, “Wait, wait. Did you say on foot?” 

“Yeah, into the Iron Works.” 

Kate eyes are wide, “Running?” 

“Yes, running!” Chris yells, agitated. 

“If he's on foot, then who the hell is driving his car?” Kate yells as she watches the black Camero flies down the street in front of her. 

In the car, Scott drives with Stiles in the passenger seat and Alex and Allydia in the back seat. 

“Faster?” Scott asks. 

“Much faster.” Alex says and Scott practically stomps on the gas pedal. 

Sheiff curses as Derek runs into the iron works where it’s harder for them to fit in. “Come on, get the dogs.” He says to their head of canine unit. 

In the Iron Works, Derek pauses when he hears the dogs and he begins shift. He turns when they surround him. He growls, fangs and blues eyes out. The dogs make whimpering sounds and take off. “What the hell?” Sheriff wonders when the scared dogs run back towards them. 

“Scott, I don't think you're grasping the concept of the car chase here.” Alex snaps at her best friend. 

“If I go faster, I'll kill us.” 

“Well, if you don't go faster, they're gonna kill us!” Alex tries to reason to him. 

Scott sighs, “Im pretty sure it will be very dangerous if I go any faster!” 

Allydia rolls her eyes from the back, she reaches up to grip Scott’s shoulder. In the blink of an eye, Scott suddenly finds himself in the back with Alex and Allydia in the front seat. Stiles looks at her with wide eyes. “You were going too slow.” She simply explains. 

Stiles smirks at her and then looks behind them again, “They're gone.” 

“All units, suspect is on foot heading into the Iron Works.” 

Allydia pulls into the back entrance of the Iron Works and Stiles slides into the back in between his sister and best friend. Derek jumps in and looks behind him to see Scott in the back. He slowly turns to see his sister sitting in the front seat. 

He growls towards the three in the back, “I thought I said Scott drives?!” 

“He was going too slow!” Allydia snaps at her brother. 

Derek growls at her, eyes glowing blue and Allydia whips towards him with purple eyes. 

Stiles watches with wide eyes and turns to his sister, “I’m very scared right now.” 

Alex lets out a laugh and the tension dissipates. The Hales finally cool down and turn their attention to the road. 

“What part of laying low don't you understand?” Scott asks after a moment of silence. 

“Damn it, I had him!” Derek snaps. 

“Who, the Alpha?” Stiles says shooting up between the front seats. 

“Yes! He was right in front of me, and the friggin' police showed up.” 

“Whoa, hey, they're just doing their jobs!” Alex jumps to friend and goes where her brother is, in between the seats. Derek glares at the Stilinskis before his own sister hits him in the arm and he stops. 

“Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state.” Derek says, directing his attention towards Scott. 

Scott cringes some, “Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. I get it.” 

“All right. How did you find him?” Stiles asks. 

“Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?” Alex asks. 

“Yeah, all of us.” Stiles says. 

Derek glares at the twins and they gulp unison. 

“Or just them.” Stiles says, referencing to Scott and Allydia. 

“We'll be back here.” Alex says as she yanks herself and her brother to the back of the car. 

Derek sighs and turns to Allydia. “Look the last time I talked to our sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris.” 

Stiles’ eyes go wide. “Our chemistry teacher?”

“Why him?” Alex asks. 

“I don't know yet.” Derek groans. 

“What's the second?” Scott asks. 

“Some kind of symbol.” Derek digs through his pocket and shoves a drawing to them. The four teens exchange a glance with weary eyes. “What? You know what this is?” Derek asks the teens. 

“I've seen it on a necklace.” Scott groans. 

“Shit.” Alex growls to herself. 

“Allison's necklace.” Scott says. 

Allydia subtly starts driving faster, “It’s always the freakin Argents.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(in the school) 

“This is gonna be impossible, you know.” Scott groans to his friends. 

“Why don't you just ask her if you can borrow it?” Stiles asks. 

“How?” 

Alex shrugs, “It's easy. You just say, "Hey, Allison, can I borrow your necklace to see if there's anything on it or in it that can lead me to an Alpha werewolf that I need to kill in order to get back together with you?’” She almost bitterly says. 

“You're not helping.” Scott glares and Alex glares back. 

“Why don't you just talk to her.” Stiles intervenes. 

“She won't talk to me. What if she, like, only takes it off in the shower or something?” Scott cringes. 

“That's why you ease - that's why you ease back into it, okay? Get back on the good side, remind her of the good times. And then you ask for the necklace.” Stiles looks at Scott’s distant look. “You're thinking about her in the shower, aren't you?” 

Scott smiles, bashful and blushing, “Yeah.” 

Allydia rolls her eyes, “Women are nothing but sexual objects to you, huh?” She says exasperated and Alex snickers as she drags her best friend away from the idiotic boys. 

“All right, stay focused, okay? Get the necklace, get the Alpha, get cured, get Allison. In that order. Got it?” Stiles says and pats Scott on the back before leaving. 

“Get the necklace.” Scott says to himself when he sees Allison at her locker.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson lays on his stomach while a doctor investigates the claw marks on his neck. 

“What did you say it was that scratched you?” The doctor inquiries. 

“It was - it was just an animal.” Jackson quickly makes up. “Look, can you hurry this up? I'm missing first period.” 

The doctor ignores him, “Have you had trouble sleeping lately?”

Jackson shrugs nonchalantly, “Kind of. I've been having dreams.”

“Dreams or nightmares?”

“Nightmares. About a fire. It's this - this house, and I can hear screaming - “ Jackson suddenly pauses. “Wait, what does this have to do with anything?”

“Nothing. I hope.” The doctor says suspiciously. 

Jackson’s eyes go wide as he watches the doctor pull out a strange looking device. “What is that?” 

“Just taking a closer look.” 

Jackson gulps, “Look, I really don't have much time.” He squirms. 

Doctor holds him down, “Hold still.”

“I thought you said you were just gonna take a look.” 

“Yes. But in order to do that, I'm gonna have to dig a little deeper.” The doctor says as he grabs what looks like pliers. 

Jackson’s eyes go wide. “What are those?” 

“Holding still, please.” He cuts into the skin and Jackson jumps. “That didn't hurt, did it?”

“No, I'm just - I'm just cold.” Jackson stammers. 

“Good. Because this actually will sting just a little bit.” Jackson jumps and screams as he is cut open. “Holding still, please!”

“Oh - hey! Stop! Stop! It hurts!” 

Doctor grabs tweezers and a mix of blood and purple petals fall out. “There's something just underneath the skin here. Just one moment longer.” 

“Stop!” Jackson screams in pain, the blood and petals continue to fall. 

“Almost done. Holding still!” The doctor struggles to keep Jackson down. 

“Hold still!” A new voice barks and Jackson whips around to see Derek Hale. 

“All right, you can put your shirt back on. The scabs on your neck are nothing to worry about.” Jackson suddenly gasps awake and looks up at the normal doctor. 

Jackson gasps and continues to stand, putting on his shirt in the process. “So I'm okay for my game tonight?”

“Oh, yeah. Absolutely. But I do want to give you an antibiotic. Have you been eating any strange herbs lately?”

Jackson furrows his eyebrows, “Like what?”

“Well, you have aconite poisoning.”

“What the hell is aconite?”

“Well, it's a purple flower, also called monk's hood or - 

“Wolfsbane.” Jackson interrupts, shocking both the doctor and himself. 

Doctor nods, “Yes. So you are familiar with it, then?”

Jackson shakes his head, “No, I - I have no idea how I knew that.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson approaches the front desk with a smile at the nurse on her computer. 

Melissa smiles up at him, “Hi.” 

Jackson puts on his best smile, “Hey, uh, would you mind if I look something up on your computer real quick?” 

Mellissa scoffs, “I bet a handsome face like that doesn't hear "no" very often.” Melissa than looks at him for a moment. “Aren't you one of Scott's friends?” 

Jackson looks at her in question for a split second before reading her name tag.’Melissa McCall’ He smirks. “Yeah. Good friends, actually.”

“Yeah?” 

Jackson nods. 

“Just be quick, okay? “ Melissa says before quickly walking away. 

Jackson sits at the computer and types in wolfsbane into a search bar. He begins to do as much as research as he can before McCall’s mom approaches her desk. He smirks when he finds the answers he’s been looking for for the past two months. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I know what you are, McCall.” Jackson announces as he approaches Scott at his locker later that day. 

Scott looks up at him surprise and wide eyes, “Wh - what?”

Jackson just smirks and repeats his first statement, “I know what you are.”

“I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about.” Scott feigns ignorance. 

Jackson just rolls his eyes, “Yeah - Yeah, you do. And here's the thing. However it is you came to be what you are, you're gonna get it for me too.” 

“Get what for you?”

“Whatever it is. A bite, a scratch. Sniffing magic fairy dust under the moonlight - I don't care. You're gonna get it for me, or, uh -“ Jackson smiles and points to where Allison is conversing with her friends at her own locker. “She's gonna find out about it too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(lunchtime) 

“How the hell did he find out?” Allydia snaps. 

“I have no idea.” Scott groans. 

“Did he say it out loud - the word?” Stiles asks. 

“What word?” 

Alex then steps in, “Werewolf. Did he say, "I know you're a werewolf"?”

“No, but he implied it pretty freaking clearly.” This causes Alex to almost enter panic mode. 

Stiles tries to shrug this off, “Okay, maybe it's not as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof, right? And if he wanted to tell someone, who's gonna believe him anyway?” 

“How about Allison's father?” Alex accidentally snaps at her brother. 

Stiles watches his friends and sister begin to panic. “Okay, it's bad.” 

“I need a cure. Right now.” Scott panics. 

"Does he know about Allison's father?" Allydia asks.

Scott looks increasingly frustrated, "I don't know."

Stiles turns his attention to Allydia, "Okay, where's Derek?" 

Allydia shrugs, "Hiding, like we told him to. Why?" 

"I have another idea. It's gonna take a little time and finesse, though." 

"We have that game tonight. It's quarterfinals." Scott starts.

"And it's your first game." Alex adds. 

“I know, I know. Look, do you have a plan for Allison yet?” Stiles asks.

“She's in my next class.” Scott and Allydia say at the same time.

“Get the necklace.” The twins say

“Right. Get the necklace.” Scott whispers to himself as him and Ally walk to their next class 

“we’ll get it... I hope” Ally whispers the last part 

Scott tries sitting next to Allison but gets pushed by Lydia who gives him a sarcastic smile

“Try another row, sweetheart.” Lydia sat in the seat

“Okay, class, let's settle down. Let's get our books out.” Their teacher yelled 

Scott jerks his head in Allison's direction and Allydia rolls her eyes before turning to Allison, who is conveniently seated right in front of her. “Allison.” Ally tapped her shoulder. She smiles as Allison turns to her.

Allison looks over and smiles as Allydia points to Scott. "Hey, Allydia, what do you need?"

”He wants to talk to you” Allydia whispers as Allison looks up. 

Allison's smile falls and her demeanor completely changes. “Hey. Class is beginning.” Allison tried not to look in his eyes.

“I know. I'll shut up. I just, um - I have some stuff on my phone that I wanted to send you. I thought you might like it.” Scott grins.

“Okay.” Allison slowly smiled and turned towards the board.

“All right, I'd like to return to our discussion from yesterday with a more in - depth analysis of Iago and the way in which he preyed upon Othello's jealousies. We seem to have some here today.” The teacher yelled.

Allison looked at her phone to see pictures of her and Scott. All smiling and laughing then, but Allison wasn’t now.

Allydia reads Allison's emotions and she becomes worried. “Allison.” Allydia whispers in concern. Allison just shakes her head in Ally's direction and runs out of the classroom. Scott shoots out behind her.

“Why did you send me those? Are you trying to make me feel even worse for breaking up with you?” Allison watery asks Scott. 

“No. I thought you would like them. I - I thought they would remind you of us.” Scott saddens. 

“Are you trying to hurt me - Get back at me?” Allison yells a little louder. 

“No.” Scott whispers 

“Please don't talk to me. Okay? I need more time to get to just friends. Okay? Please.” Allison pleads, crying now and stomps away. 

———————the hallway————

Allydia whacks Scott upside the head. ”Are you kidding me! I knew I should’ve done it myself!” Allydia mentally curses at the boy.

Scott glares at her, "How do you know you could've done any better!"

Allydia is quick to glare back, "Because she likes me and I. as a fellow female, know that a boy sending you pictures of when you were happy actually makes you feel even worse!" 

Scott scoffs and rolls his eyes, he looks towards Alex to help prove Allydia wrong. He quickly is proven wrong when Alex just glare back at him and he turns more embarrassed than anything else. 

“Did you get her to give you the necklace?” Alex asked, taking pity on him and changing the subject.

“Not exactly.” Scott looked at her while rubbing his head.

“Ah. What happened?” Stiles looked concerned. 

“She told him not to talk to her. At all.” Allydia says, crossing her arms.

"So she's not giving you the necklace -" Stiles starts.

"She's not giving me the necklace!" Scott snaps and Stiles jumps a bit.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Alex asks.

Scott huffs, "Just that I know nothing about girls,-"

"We wouldn't have guessed!" Alex and Allydia glare in unison.

"And that they're totally psychotic." He continues with a growls. 

Stiles immediately jumps in when the three supernaturals glare at each other with glowing eyes. "Okay, I came up with a plan "B" just in case anything like this happened."

"What's plan "B"?" 

"Just steal the stupid thing." Stiles shrugs. 

Scott's faith in Stiles' plans suddenly drop, "Couldn't we try at least getting to Harris?"

Alex shakes her head, "My dad put him on a 24 - hour protective detail, okay? The necklace is all we got. Steal it. Thank you." 

Scott rolls his eyes again and suddenly feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He turns to look over the cafeteria, he turns to where Lydia, Allison, and Jackson are sitting. Jackson smugly makes eye contact with him. "Guys, he's watching us." They all nonchalantly look to see Jackson. 

"Scott - You can hear me? You can, can't you?" Jackson smirks at him. 

Scott squeezes his water bottles tightly and Allydia grows concerned, "Hey, Scotty! What's wrong?" 

Scott looks up at her with wide eyes, "Jackson's talking to me. He knows I can hear him. Look at me. Just talk to me. Act normal. Pretend that nothing's happening." He anxiously says. 

"Are you trying to pretend not to hear me?" Jackson asks, growing impossibly smug.

"Say something. Talk to me!" Scott hisses.

"I can't think of anything." Alex says.

"My mind's a complete blank." Stiles says. 

"Your mind's blank? You can't think of something to say?" Scott growls.

Alex shrugs. "Not under this kind of pressure."

"FYI, he's not even sitting with them anymore." Stiles says.

Scott whips around, finding his previous spot empty. He looks around the cafeteria. "Where the hell is he?"

"Looking for me, McCall? I'm right here." Jackson whispers. 

They turn to see Jackson, looking at them by the door way.

"So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No, I knew there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? I mean, can you even play lacrosse?" Jackson smirks.

"Yes." He says, squeezing his fork.

"I'll bet my new co - captain's gonna score a bunch of shots tonight, aren't you? And while you're pretending you're not a lying cheat, I'm gonna ruin your life if you don't give me what I want. And you know what I'm gonna start with? Her. I'm gonna destroy any chance you'll ever have with her. And when I'm done with that, I'm gonna get her all alone, and I'm gonna get my hands all over that tight little body." Jackson says, direction his attention to a smiling Allison. 

Scott continues to grow angrier. 

"Scott, come on, you can't let him do this. You can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" Allydia whispers to him.

"I'm gonna do everything you never got the chance to do, and, Scott, she's gonna beg for more. I'll bet she likes to get loud. Maybe she's even a screamer. How are you gonna feel, Scott - When she's screaming my name?" He says with wink and biting into his apple. 

Alex and Scott flinch in unison at the sound. A move that does not go unnoticed by Jackson. He smirks, "Oh my god! She's one of you too?"

Alex's eyes go wide and so does Scott's, "Leave her out of this!" He growls.

Jackson's smirks grows, "Don't worry, I won't bother her. Not now. She'll be my back up plan if you can't do what I need you to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~pool~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You beat me again." Allison smiles as she and Jackson reach the end of their lap. Scott enters the pools room and sits at the top of the bleachers, right above where Allison and Jackson had put their things. 

Jackson smiles back at her, "I have an unfair advantage. You see these cheekbones? Aerodynamically suited for speed in water." His smile grows as she playfully rolls her eyes. Scott rolls his own eyes in nearly perfect unison. "So you're coming to the game tonight, right?"

Allison shakes her head and her smile falls a bit. "I was thinking no." Scott pauses in his search through her bag. 

"You have to. We win tonight, we're in the semifinals. It's not because of Scott, right?" Jackson asks, softly. 

Allison’s smile fade a bit more and says softly, “I was thinking it might be a little weird.” 

Jackson clears his throat, “He's fine with it. He actually asked me if you were coming. He said he hoped you didn't feel weird about it.” 

Scott pauses yet again, “I did?” 

Allison pauses as well and looks at Jackson with wide eyes, “He did?” 

Jackson nods. “Yeah. You know, he's a good guy. You can't hate him too much. I mean, it's pretty obvious he's a little immature to be dating somebody like you. But then, you - you can't really blame him for trying.” 

Allison and Scott smile a bit in Jackson’s direction. Maybe he isn’t that much of a Jackass. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~hallway~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lydia angrily storms her way up to Jackson, utterly pissed. “Jackson! This little text - not funny!” She says, shoving her phone in his face. 

“No, I wasn't trying to be funny. I would have put a "ha ha" at the end of it. And, see, there's no "ha ha."” He smirks to her. 

“"Lydia, please give back my spare house key at your earliest convenience - As we are no longer dating"?” She recites the message. 

Jackson smiles at her, “You didn't lose it, did you?” He questions in regards to his key. 

She ignores the question, “What the hell is this?”

“Well, Lydia, in preparation for some big changes, I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. And you're just about the deadest.” Jackson says and starts to walk away. (thanks jackass, you’ve proved me wrong) 

Lydia grabs his arm to start him, “Are you breaking up with me?” 

“Dumping, actually. I'm dumping you.”

“Dumped by the co - captain of the lacrosse team. I wonder how many minutes it'll take me to get over that. Wait, seconds, actually. Seconds!” Lydia scoff after him. She huffs and walks away, trying to plot a little revenge. 

~~~~~~~~~stilinski home~~~~~

Stiles, Alex, and Allydia are sitting around Stiles’ room. Allydia and Alex sprawled our on the bed and Stiles at his desk. 

“Hey, kids!” Sheriff says as he approaches Stiles’ room door. 

Stiles spins around in his chair, “Yo, D—Derek. I, um -“ He pauses at the sight of the older Hale. Allydia and Alex shoot off the bed. Derek puts his finger to his mouth and motions for the twins to go to the door. Stiles and Alex make their way to the door. 

“What'd you say?” Sheriff asks, confusion in his voice. 

“What? I said "Yo - d - dad."” Stiles smiles. 

“Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game.” Sheriff says with a proud look. 

“My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good.” Stiles stutters out. 

“I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you. Both of you, really.” He says to his twins. 

“Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of us.” Alex smiles. 

Sheriff smiles with pride, “So they're really gonna let you play, right?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?” 

“I'm very proud.” 

Stiles nods, “Oh, me too. Again, I'm -“ He pauses when he and his sister are dragged into a hug. 

“Huggie - Huggie, huggie -“ Alex mutters nervously. 

“See you there.” Sheriff says as he walks away. 

“Take it easy.” Alex says. 

“I will, hi Allydia!” Sheriff yells.

“Hey, Sheriff. Listen to your kids and take it easy.” Allydia calls. She gets a short laugh in return. 

Stiles and Alex step back into the room. Stiles is immediately pinned to the door as he shuts it. “I'm sor - oh!” He says. 

“If you say one word -“ Derek glares. 

“Oh, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"?” Alex quickly defends. 

Derek shrinks back a bit from Stiles, loosening his grip on Stiles. 

“Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy.” Stiles says. Derek completely lets him go and steps away. 

Derek walks to the chair in the corner of the room and sits. “Scott didn't get the necklace?” 

Stiles shakes his head, “No. He's still working on it.” 

“But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there.” Alex steps in. 

Derek looks with a ‘So what?’ look. “So?” 

“So it wasn't Scott.” She says. 

“Well, can you find out who sent it?” 

Stiles shakes his head, “No, not me. But I think I know somebody who can.” Stiles smiles mischievously. 

—————-a few minutes later———

Danny walks in to see a bigger group of people in Stiles’ room than he expected. “Why was I asked here?” 

“We kinda need you to do something for us?” Alex asks nervously. 

Danny looks over at her, “You want me to do what?” 

Stiles shrugs, “Just trace a text.” 

Danny looks at him, “I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do.” 

Stiles nods, “And we will, once you trace the text.” 

“And what makes you think I know how?” 

“I - I looked up your arrest report, so -“ 

“I - I was 13. They dropped the charges.“ 

Allydia smiles at him, “We know that Danny.” Danny smiles/cringes back at her. 

Stiles shrugs, “Whatever.” 

Danny shakes his head, “No, we're doing lab work.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Oh, my -“ 

Danny looks away and sees Derek reading a book, “Who's he again?” 

“Um, our cousin - Miguel.” Alex stutters our. 

“Is that blood on his shirt?” 

“Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds.” Stiles turns to Derek. “Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts.” Derek rolls his eyes and gets up. He takes his shirt off and opens the closet. “So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably -“

“Uh, Stiles?”

Stiles sighs and turns to Derek, “Yes?” 

Derek says, stretching the shirt out. “This - no fit.” 

“Then try something else on.” Derek rolls his eyes and takes the shirt off. Stiles turns back to Danny, who is eyeing Derek. “Sorry.” Stiles suddenly gets an idea. “Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt.” 

Danny clears his throat and looks down, embarrassed. “It's - it's not really his colour.” 

“You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?” Stiles smirks. 

“You're a horrible person.” 

“I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text.” 

“Stiles! None of these fit.” Derek shouts, Stiles whips around to glare at him. Alex and Allydia stand up to help him. 

“I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.” Danny says, reaching for the laptop. “There. The text was sent from a computer. This one.” 

Alex, Allydia and Derek shoot over to the computer. “Registered to that account name?” Derek asks, feeling confused. 

Alex shakes her head, “No, no, no, no. That can't be right.” She says, looking at the extremely familiar name. 

Melissa McCall

-////////-

As Danny leaves and Stiles walks him up to the door, Allydia pins Stiles to the door after he closes it. Stiles finds himself pinned by another Hale for the second time that day. 

“Jesus-“ Stiles begins. 

“Don’t!” Allydia snaps and Stiles stops, wide-eyed. “Don’t exploit my brother again and don’t play with Danny like that again.” She says, sharply. 

-/////-

(argent house) 

Scott walks up to the Argent's house, hesitating to knock before telling himself how important this is to him and his friends. He shakes the hesitation off and then finally knocking. He is surprised to see Chris Argent opens the door instead of Allison. 

Chris appears to be just as shocked to see too, "Scott. She should be home in a few minutes. She sometimes goes for a run after school." He says and lets him, already knowing what he's here for. 

"You know, actually, I should get going. I've got a game to get to tonight."

"You want something to drink? I'm gonna have a beer." He says going to the fridge, grabbing a second one and offering it to Scott. 

Scott shakes his head, "You don't have to test me anymore. Your daughter already dumped me."

"No test. I'm sorry. High school romances burn bright, fade fast. Go ahead."

"I'm good, thanks."

Chris shrugs, "So I was curious about something, Scott. How do you know Derek Hale?"

Scott pauses and gulps, "Who?"

-/////-

in the woods

Allison runs in the woods, music blaring in her ears to block the world out. She pauses when she sees an old and seemingly empty house sitting in the middle of a large clearing. She enters the house after pausing her music. She cautiously walks around, eyeing what looks like burn marks and claw marks. She puts her own nails against one of the claw marks on the floor. She jumps as she feels a tap her shoulder, she screams as she whips around. 

Kate jumps back as well, "Damn, you got some lungs on you!" She says, putting her hands up in surrender.

Allison gives her heart a moment to slow down, "Did you follow me here?"

"Well, you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite niece, now, can you? What are you looking for?"

Allison shrugs, "I don't know - Something. Anything."

"You mean answers - To lingering questions like -"

"Why he would want to kill us?" 

"Well, I mean, come on, look at this place. Could you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this? It might do some pretty interesting things to your head, don't you think?"

Allison shakes her head, "It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer."

"You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer. You just - need a reason. And even then, sometimes - You can surprise yourself. What do you want, Allison?"

Allison takes a deep breath and exhales, "I want to not be scared. That night in the school, I felt utterly weak. Like - like I needed somebody to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful."

Kate smiles and approaches her niece, "Allison, if you can give me just a little bit of time - Be just a little patient - I think I can give you exactly what you want."

-///////-

"Allison said that she's seen you talking to him. Don't you think that seems a little disconcerting, Scott? You talking to an alleged murderer?" Chris starts.

"It's not like I'm the only one that knows him." Scott defends.

"But you're the only one that's talking to him."

"Why are you talking to me like I've done something wrong?"

"Have you?" Chris questions and watches as Scott tenses even more, "You don't have to be afraid of me. I mean, you get that I'm just thinking of my daughter's safety, right?"

Allison, of course, chooses this exact moment to walk in. She takes her headphones out and listens from the one of the living room doorways. "Will you believe me if say I think about it too? That it's all that I think about. When we were in the school the other night, every choice that I made, everything I did - every single thing was to make sure that she was safe!" Scott says, loudly.

Chris nods and smirks to himself, "You should go. You don't want to be late for your game."

-//////-

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asks into his phone as he sits in the locker room, ready for his game.

Stiles sighs and puts his phone on speaker, "Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing."

"Hey, is there something on the back of it? There's gotta be something. An inscription, an opening, something." Derek speaks up. 

"No, no, the thing's flat. And, no, it doesn't open. There's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing. And where are you? You're supposed to be here. You're first line."

"Where the hell is Bilinski?" Coach calls out.

"Man, you're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

Stiles sighs and squeezes his eyes shut for a minute. "I know. Look, if you see my dad, can you tell him - tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little bit late, okay? All right, thanks."

Derek looks at him, looking almost sorry for him, "You're not gonna make it."

Stiles nods, "I know."

"And you didn't tell him about his mom, either."

"Not till we find out the truth."

Derek nods to himself, "By the way, one more thing."

"Yeah." Stiles says before his head is slammed onto his steering wheel, "Oh, God! What the hell was -"

"You know what that was for. Go. Go!"

-//////-

Jackson sits next to Scott on the bench, "It's the bite that does it, isn't it?"

Scott mentally groans, "Yes."

Jackson shrugs, "Well, then, it's easy."

"No, it's not. I can't be the one to do it, okay? It has to be - It has to be an Alpha."

"Well, then, you get him to do it." Jackson says as if he knows anything. 

"I don't even know who he is. Okay, trust me. This whole thing is so much more complicated than you think. There's - there's others. There's hunters."

Jackson looks at him, suddenly way more interested. "Hunting what? What hunters?"

Scott lowers his voice, "Werewolf hunters."

"Oh, my God. You've got to be kidding me."

"No, jerk - off! There's a whole family of them, and they carry assault rifles. Do you get that? Assault rifles." Scott snaps, looking towards where the Argents are sitting.

Jackson follows his gaze, "Them?"

"What? No, no -"

Jackson's eyes go wide, "Oh, my God, that actually makes sense. Allison Argent." Scott stares blankly at him and Jackson rolls his eyes, "Oh, my God, you don't get it. You've known her this long, and you never actually asked her - her name, idiot. Do you know what Argent means in French? It means silver."

Allydia and Alex sit in the stands, watching, and listening if you're Alex, as Jackson and Scott continue to argue. 

"You know what I realized when I was going through your family's files that my dad has at home?" Alex starts carefully, not wanting Allydia to shy away.

Allydia nods, "What did you realize?"

"Well, everyone that the Alpha attacked, besides Scott of course, was connected to the fire in some way. So maybe we can figure out who the next attack if we go through the files a bit more."

Alex watches as Allydia starts reflecting on this information. She almost regrets saying anything until Allydia mutters, "Oh, shit."

Alex looks at her in concern, "What's wrong?"

"I know who the Alpha is." She says, shooting up and grabbing Alex's warm hand in her cold one. Scott turns just in time to see them run out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(hospital)

"Yeah, I said I can't find her." Stiles says into his phone as he wonders around the hospital. 

“Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle.” Derek says into the phone. 

Stiles walks into the room that was supposed to be occupied by Peter Hale. He sees that it’s empty. “Yeah, well, he's not here either.” He says, trying not to freak out. 

Derek’s eyes widen in surprise, “What?” 

“He's not here. He's gone, Derek.” He repeats. 

Derek thinks back a bit and his widen again, but this time in horror and realization. “Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!” He shouts. 

Stiles barely has any time to process this information before he looks up to see a suspicious looking man. “You must be Stiles.” 

“What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over.” He turns to see a nurse. 

Stiles looks between the two, beginning to hyperventilate. “You - and him. You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's - Oh, my God, I'm gonna die.” 

The two of them slightly jump when the nurse is knocked down by a gust of purple mist. They turn to see Allydia and Alex, both are shifted. 

“That's not nice. She's my nurse.” Peter smiles. 

“She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people.” Allydia growls at her uncle. 

Peter smiles at his niece, “I should’ve known you’d work my puzzles out before anyone else. Especially after all of the practice I’ve given you.” 

The Stilinski’s look at her, confused. She shakes her head. “Yeah, well, can’t say it was that hard. Especially considering Laura’s death.” 

A growl sounds through the hall, they snap around to see Derek. “Get out of here.” He says towards the Stilinskis. 

They both squeak, “Oh, damn.” They sink to the floor and move away. 

Peter growls at the mention of Laura, “You think I killed Laura on purpose? One of my own family? My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me. I was being driven by pure instinct.” 

“You want forgiveness?” Derek growls at him, stepping in front of Allydia. 

“I want understanding. Do you have any idea, what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing, cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an Alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening. I tried to warn you.” Peter says. He shifts and his niece and nephew get into defensive positions. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-harris’ classroom- 

Harris gulps as he sits, being interrogated by the Sheriff. “It was six years ago, and in my defense, it was before I'd gotten sober.” 

Sheriff approaches the teacher. “Listen, I have my son's first lacrosse game to get to. What do you say we just focus on the details, huh?” 

“I met her at a bar. We had a lot of drinks. A lot. She started asking me what I do, and she kept asking questions. Do you have any idea what that's like? To have someone actually interested in the topic of chemistry - After staring at all these vacant faces day after -“ 

Sheriff rolls his eyes, “Details.” 

“Like I said, I talked. It was fascinating stuff. How you could melt away the lock of a bank vault. How you could dissolve a body, and get away with murder.” 

“How you could start a fire, and get away with arson?” 

Harris hesitates and nods, “And a week later, the Hale house burns down.” 

“You know, you could have said something.” 

“And be an accomplice? It would have ended my teaching career.”

“So you don't know her name or where she was from?”

“No! Which is exactly what Laura Hale asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her.” He takes out a notepad and draws a quick sketch. It’s Allison’s necklace. 

“What is this?” 

“The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it. She said it was a family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist.” 

“Murderer.”

Harris’ head snaps his head up, “Excuse me?” 

“Arson happens to property. This girl's a murderer.” 

-////////-

“I was going to wait, for dramatic flair - but -“ Peter says as he stalks towards his niece and nephew. His eyes catches a small mirror and spins it. As it spins, Peter begins looking like his normal self. “When you look this good, why wait?” He smirks as Allydia helps Derek up from the floor. “Derek, Allydia, you have to give me a chance to explain. After all, we're family.” 

“Last time I checked, you don’t kill family in a power move. There’s a reason the Alpha never passed on to you.” Allydia snarls, using her magic to send Peter down the hallway. 

-/////-

Coach approaches Jackson and Scott as they talk, “Now, this is what I like to see, rivals turned allies. You know there's no "me" in "team," right, boys?” 

Scott pauses for a moment and then looks up at him, “Yes, there is, coach.” 

“Okay, smartass, how 'bout this - No "A" in econ if no win on field? Good? Huh? Perfect. Good.” Coach sarcastically smiles before walking away. 

Scott turns to Jackson, “So what are you gonna do?” 

“Well, I'm gonna give you a chance to give me what I want. What's three days, huh? 72 hours. That's all you get, Scott. 72 hours.” 

Scott groans, “What if I can't?” 

Jackson smirks in his direction, “Oh, come on, McCall. That's not a winning attitude.” 

“Let's go. Huddle up! Let's go! Big night! Big night!” Coach yells. 

Allison smiles and points, “That one. That's Jackson.” 

Kate gives an appreciative whistle, Holy hotness. Oh, if I was in high school again - Maybe just a substitute teacher.” 

Allison laughs, “You are sick.”

“You should be all over that.” Late smirks before something about the boy catches her eye, “Chris, remember how we were talking about a second beta - a younger one?” 

Chris nods, “Yes.” 

“Can you get turned by a scratch?”

“If the claws go deep enough. Maybe.” Chris shrugs. 

“Wonder how deep those went.” 

Chris glances down at the field and sees Jackson’s scratches neck. 

“Ready? Say it so they can hear it! Hands in. What are we?” Coach screams. 

“We are lacrosse!” The team chants back. 

“All right, take the field! Let's go!”


	12. Co-Captain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THIS IS STILL SOMETHING WERE DOING HAHA 
> 
> heres a new chapter/episode 
> 
> hope you enjoy and thank you for sticking with us 
> 
> -A.M.

“Stiles. Alex! Has anyone seen Allydia? Stiles! Has anyone seen Stiles?“ Scott asked walking around the field and bumped into Allison. 

“Uh, you were - pretty awesome out there.” Allison said awkwardly 

“Thanks. You too. I mean - that's not what I meant.” Scott uncomfortably side steps looking around for his friends 

“No, no, I - did some pretty awesome cheering. You can thank me.” Allison says with a breathy laugh 

“You did?” Scott’s eyes soften with a small smile

“Totally. I went from, "go, team, go, to "defense, defense," without a - a breath. I brought my A game.” She giggles

“State, state, state, state -“ Lacrosse players belt as they grab Scott, removing him from that slightlyawkward situation. 

“Oh, isn't that just heartbreaking? Gosh, I bet it causes a lot of sleepless nights. You know what, though, McCall? I actually sympathize, which is why I'm gonna make this mutually beneficial. You give me what I want - and, uh, I'll help you get her back.” Jackson whispers in Scott’s ear as they move towards the locker room

“What?” Scott asks

“Well, three days makes it just in time for the winter formal. Uh, think about you taking her instead of me. And also think about all the things you' have to do to get her out of some tight little dress by the end of the night. See how this could work out for everybody? Three days, McCall. Have fun.” Jackson smirks and walks away

“By the way, McCall - Apology accepted.” Danny smiles at Scott.

Scott squints at him in confusion, "I didn't apologize." 

Danny smiles at him, "Every time you got the ball tonight, you passed it to me."

"Every time I passed the ball to you, you scored." Scott smiles back.

Danny shrugs, "Apology accepted."

Scott stares at him while he walks away and then turns away to see Derek 

standing there with an almost apologetic look on his face, "What the hell - Thank God! Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" 

Scott looks at him confused before freezing when Peter comes out from behind him. 

Peter turns a lacrosse stick around in his hands, inspecting it. "I really don't get Lacrosse."

Scott's eyes widen, "It was you-"

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. There's a real sport." Peter says, cutting him off. "Still, I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native Americans tribes and that they played it to resolve conflict. I have that right? Hm. I have l little conflict of my own to resolve, Scott. But I need your help to do it."

Scott growls, "I'm not helping you kill people."

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include-"

Derek steps in, "Allison."

Scott glares at him, "You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister? What about Allydia?"

Derek's fist tightens and glare harden, "It was a mistake." He says, ignoring the other question.

"What?"

"It happens." Derek tries, nonchalantly. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" A voice growls from behind them. they turn to see Alex and Stiles standing there. "He killed your sister and that's what you say? 'It happens'?" Alex continues, growling and shifting. 

Derek growls back and shifts, approaching Alex. Stiles immediately steps in between them. The three are stopped a purple mist pushing them all back against the walls, pining them. 

"That's enough. all of you." Allydia says, keeping the group pinned down. 

"Ally-" Derek starts, softening. Allydia just hold s out her hand in a 'stop it' gesture.

Derek makes an almost whimper sound and Allydia finally lets everyone down. 

"Come on, let's go." she says, taking the twins. 

"What about Derek?" Alex whispers, a hand on Allydia's shoulder. 

Alydia shakes her head, "He's made his choice." She says, still scarily calm.

They nod and then walk out. Allydia gives her brother and uncle one last look before sending Scott a small smile. Derek starts to follow her before she whips around. 

"Don't." She simply says, nearly losing her cool before reeling it back in and walking out. Derek looks down, almost ashamed before returning to his cold look. 

Peter clears his throat, "Scott - I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends." Scott growls.

"Sometimes the people closest to you -" Peter says, momentarily looking at Derek, who looks like a kicked puppy. "-can be the ones holding you back the most."

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that."

"Maybe - you could try and see things - from my perspective." He says, approaching Scott and placing a hand on his head. The vision starts with the night of the fire. Scott can practically feel the burns and the heat. He sees Peter trying to get his family out. He turns and sees a young Derek dragging a passed out Allydia away with someone who he assumes is Laura. The vision shifts to Laura from before she died in a forrest, Laura whips around at the sound of a growl, "Peter?" She says, before Scott hears her scream. He gasps awake, alone and back in the boys locker room.

\----------------------------------------------------

Stiles meets back up with Scott, "Dude, we have a huge problem."

Scott lets out a heavy sigh, "Trust me - I know."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(with the argents)

"It hasn't been an issue since we lived here." Chris informs his sister.

Kate shrugs and crosses her arms, "All I'm saying is that firing those things so close by is bound to draw some attention." She says, gesturing towards the light emitting arrows in his hand

"These things have saved my life more than once, and I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to."

"This coming from a man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow. You know these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter."

Chris immediately shakes his head, "Not yet."

"Ever?" Kate raises her eyebrow in question. 

"Not - yet." He gets into his car. "You coming?"

Kate sighs and nods, "Yeah. Coming." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Allison - When you said you needed to stop for an errand before we went shopping - a five - mile hike in the woods was not what I was expecting.” Lydia said trying not to bump into cobwebs or branches

“Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you're okay with something. Jackson asked me to the winter formal.” Allison stops in her tracks

“Did he?” Lydia asks with slight venom in her voice

“Huh. Just as friends. But I just wanted to make sure you're okay with it first.” Allison noticed 

“Sure. As long as it's just friends.” Lydia crosses her arms

“Well, yeah, I mean - It's not like I would take him to the coach's office during lacrosse practice to make out with him or anything.” Allison crosses her arms as well. 

Lydia’s eyes widen “Uh, about that -“ 

——————————

Jackson furiously drives his car around an empty parking lot. He whips his car around in circles, leaving tire marks on the pavement. His car suddenly stops and looks down at his car that’s seems to have have completely shut down. He gets out after popping the hood. He looks up as he hears another car coming his way. 

Chris Argent’s head pops out of the window. “Need a hand?” 

“It's okay. I'm just gonna call a tow truck.” Jackson says, shaking his head. 

Chris is already getting out of his own car. “Oh, I know a few things about cars. Could be something simple.”

“I don't know. I mean, it's a pretty expensive car and they pull all this warranty crap if you do your own repairs, right?”

Chris gives him an almost snarky smile. “Well - I won't tell if you won't. It's Jackson, right?” Jackson gives him a wary nod. “Come here. I'll show you what to look for.” He leads Jackson over hood with a hand in between his shoulders. “Oh, sorry.” He apologises, pulling his hand back. 

“What?”

“Your neck. You hurt yourself?”

Jackson’s eyes widen. “No. I mean, it's just - just a scratch.”

“Well, it looks like more than a scratch. Kinda looks like claw marks. You all right?”

Jackson nods, “Yeah, look, I'm just gonna call for a tow truck, okay?”

“Is there any reason you're so reluctant to tell me what it was that did that?”

Jackson jumps when baby blue jeep rolls up to them. Jackson lets out a silent groan when he sees Stiles, Alex, Allydia, and Scott in said jeep. 

“What's up?” Stiles grins. 

“Is everything okay?” Alex asks, wary of the hunter and the jock. 

Chris puts on a friendly smile. “Hey, Scott. Your friend, here, was having car trouble. We're just taking a look.”

“There's a shop right down the street. I'm sure they have a tow truck.” Allydia remarks. 

“Yeah. You want a ride?” Alex offers, eyeing Jackson. 

“Hey, come on, Jackson. You're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself.” Stiles jokes. 

Jackson rolls his eyes before making his way to the jeep. Suddenly, Jackson’s car roars back to life. 

Chris grins and pulls back from the car. “Hey, boys. Told you I knew a few things about cars.”

He then gets into his own car and drives away. 

Jackson whips back to the four in the car. “What, are you following me, now?”

“Yes, you stupid freaking idiot. You almost gave away everything, right there.” Scott snaps. 

“What are you talking about?”

Allydia rolls her eyes. “He thinks you're the second beta.”

“What?”

“He thinks you're me!” Scott snaps, hitting the side of the car. 

“Dude, my jeep.” Stiles squeaks. 

“I can hear your heart beating from a mile away - literally! Now he thinks that there's something wrong, and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!” Alex snaps at him. 

Stiles’ eyes widen, “Okay, how about we step away from Stiles' Jeep.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “This is your problem, not mine, okay? I didn't say anything, which means you're the one that's gonna get me killed. Okay, this is your fault.”

“Can we stop hitting my jeep? Yo, all right, yo, guys, stop. All right?”

Scott gets in Jackson’s face. “When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you.” He glances over to the twins. “I can't protect anyone.”

Alex raises an eyebrow in his direction. “Why are you looking at me?”

“You know, now you have to do it. Get me what I want, and I will be fine protecting myself.” Jackson hisses and Scott whips back towards him. 

“No, you won't! Just trust me. All it does is make things worse.”

“Oh, yeah, really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall.”

Scott scoffs and Alex growls. “Yeah, I can run really fast now - Except half the time, I'm running away from people trying to kill me! And I can hear things like - like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. My best friend probably freaking hates me but is just too nice to show it. I'm not lying to you! It - ruins your life.”

Jackson rolls his eyes and gets back up into Scott’s face. “It ruined your life. You had all the power in the world, and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned 16 and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda. Me? I drive a Porsche.”

Allydia breaks her silence and gets out of the car. “No one cares Jackson! Seriously! You’re the type of person who shouldn’t get the bite?” 

Jackson scoffs, “What the hell would you know about this?”

Allydia’s eyes flash. “A lot more than you do.” 

Jackson takes a step back as her eyes flash again. Alex walks up to her and places a hand on hers. Alex’s eyes flash gold and Allydia backs down, letting Alex pull her away, but not quite cooling off. 

“Jackson, just back away. This really isn’t something you want. I mean it. It isn’t.” Alex sighs, getting back into the Jeep. 

Scott shakes his head and gets in too. Alex turns towards him, grabbing his hand. “I don’t hate you.” She whispers. 

Scott tightens his grip and is relieved she tightens hers as well. “Good. I think it would kill me if you did.” 

“Well, we can’t have that now can we?” Alex chuckles. 

“No, we can’t.” Scott smiles at Alex. 

-/—:—//-/:-//-

“What does that do?” Lydia asks as Allison pulls out a different arrow and gets into position. 

Allison draws her bow back. “We're about to find out.” Allison launches the arrow and it makes an explosion sound as it lodges into a tree, sending sparks out. 

Lydia jumps in surprise. “What the hell was that?”

Allison shrugs. “I don't know.”

“Well - that was fun! Any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?” Lydia asks, praying the answer is no. 

Allison hesitates to answers as she hears leaves crunching. “Hold this.” She says, handing Lydia her bow. 

“What? Why?” Lydia’s eyes widen as she olds the bow as far away from her as she can. 

“Because I thought I heard something.” Allison hisses. 

“So - what if you heard something?”

“So - I want to find out what that something is. Don't worry. It's probably nothing.”

“Well, what if that nothing is something and that something is something dangerous?”

Allison gestures towards her bow. “Shoot it.” She says, walking away. 

Lydia gulps and holds the bow even further away from her. 

Allison cautiously walks around, looking and trying to hear whatever she can. She grabs onto her her taser gun that’s attached to her side. She hears a twig break behind and whips around, firing before even glancing at what was behind her. 

“Scott?” She yelps as the boy convulses on the forest floor. 

“Trigger finger!” Scott groans. 

Allison notices the she hasn’t released the trigger yet and hurries to drop it. “Oh! Oh, God, oh, God. I'm so, so, so, so sorry.” She kneels next to him and takes to electrodes off. 

Scott chuckles. “Ohh - no, it's my fault. Totally my fault.” He winces. 

“Are you okay?”

Scott nods, “Yeah. I'm fine.”

“I didn't know it was you. If I'd known it was you I'd -“

“Still would have pulled the trigger?” He interrupts. 

Allison’s eyes widen. “No! Of course not. Seriously, I - I'm so sorry. Are you sure you're okay?”

Scott chuckles. “Yeah. I think so.”

Allison looks around. “What were you doing here anyway? Were you - following us?”

“No. Not at all. Your dad told me that you run this trail sometimes, and I was hoping to catch you alone.”

“By following me?”

“Well - yeah.”

Allison smiles. “What for?”

Scott sets up some and pulls out her necklace. “I found this at school.”

Allison’s eyes brighten. “Thank God! I was beginning to think it was stolen.”

“No. No, just lost. Definitely not - stolen by anyone.”

“Well, thank you for finding it. And for bringing it.” 

“You don't - think I'm a total stalker now, do you?”

Allison pretends to think for a moment. “Hmm - no. I just think you're weird. Like you always are.” She smiles softly at him. 

A moment of silence passes between them and Allison surges forward, hugging him. Scott hugs her back tightly. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Stiles and Alex go into the kitchen and grab some water. They see their father sitting at the table with a glass of whiskey. They exchange a look and sit with him. They take a quick glance at the files that are covering the table. 

“Whatcha doing?” Stiles asks. 

“Work.”

“Anything we can help with?” Alex asks. 

Sheriff looks over at her and smiles at her. “You know, if you poured me an ounce of whiskey, that would be awfully nice.” 

Alex sighs and nods, grabbing the glass and the bottle. 

“Any leads?” Stiles asks. 

Sheriff shakes his head. “You know I can't discuss that with you. Not too much.” He says when Alex keeps pouring. 

Alex nods and pours some extra in anyway. “Okay. There you go, dad.”

“Thanks.” He smiles and takes a few sips. 

“Bottoms up.” Alex whispers to herself and winks towards her brother when he looks at her confused. 

Sheriff groans. “You know, Derek Hale would be a whole hale of a lot - Hale of a lot?” Sheriff furrows his eyebrows. 

“Hell of a lot?” Alex supplies. 

Sheriff nods, “Hell. Yes. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we could get an actual picture of him.”

“How do you not have a picture of him?” Stiles asks. 

“It's the weirdest thing. It's like every time we tried to get a mug shot, it's like two - Laser beams were pointing at the camera.” He grasps said mugshot in his hand. 

Stiles and Alex quickly grab it and look at it. They can barely tell it’s Derek with the bright orbs of light covering his face. “Nice.” They say. They make a mental note to ask Allydia about it later. 

Sheriff covers his face with his hands. “Oh, my God. Ohh! God, that ounce hit me like a brick. And I have said way too much, and if you repeat any of that -“ He looks at his twins sternly. 

Stiles smiles. “Dad - it's us.” 

“We’re not gonna say anything. Come on.” Alex says with a matching mischievous smile. 

“See, the thing is they're all connected. I mean, the bus driver that got killed, he was an insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire.”

“"Terminated under suspicion of fraud."” Alex reads. 

“Exactly.”

“Who else?” Stiles asks, glancing at his sister. 

“The video store clerk who got his throat slashed - He's a convicted felon, history of arson.”

Alex sits forward. “What about the other two guys, the guys who got killed in the woods?”

“Priors all over their records including -“

“Arson.” Alex whispers. 

“So maybe they all had something to do with the fire.” Stiles suggests. 

Alex looks at her frustrated father and grabs his glass. “Another shot?”

“No, no, no, no more.”

“Dad, come on.” Stiles says. 

“You work really hard, all right?” Alex continues. 

“You deserve it.” 

“Oh, my God, I'm gonna have such a hangover.”

Stiles grins. “You mean you're gonna have such a good night's sleep.”

Alex grabs the bottle and pours a full glass. “I'm gonna have an eternity in the lowest circle of hell.”

-/-//-//—//—//—-/

Scott slumps into his room and throws his backpack down onto the floor. He takes out his phone and sees that he has a voice message from one of his teachers. 

“Scott, I noticed you hadn't handed your paper, today. If you need an extension, the best I can do is another 48 hours.”

“Ohh, son of a -“ Scott groans; he had completely forgotten about that paper. A knock comes from his door. “Not now, mom.” The knocking continues and he groans again. He sighs and yanks the door open. “I said not-“ He looks at Allison in shock. 

Allison gives him a hesitant smile. “Sorry. Your mom let me in.” There’s a beat of silence. “Can we talk?”

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

“Alex, Stiles, there's just so many questions.” Sheriff groans. 

“Like what?” They say in unison. 

“Like if Derek - wanted to kill everyone involved with the fire. Then why start with his sister? I mean, she had nothing to do with it. Why make it look like some kind of animal did it? When that cougar ended up in the parking lot - I checked with animal control. You know the instances of wild animal reports were up 70% over the past few months? It's like they're just going crazy, running out of the woods. I don't know.”

Alex cringes. “Or something's scaring them out.”

Sheriff props his head up on his hand. “You know, I miss talking to you guys.” Alex holds back the tears in her eyes. “It's like we never have time -“

Stiles interrupts him and pulls out his phone. Dad, you know, I have to make a phone call - I'm sorry. I'll be right back.” He says, getting up. 

“I do. I miss it. And I miss your mom.” 

Stiles pauses in the door way and Alex looks at him with watery eyes. “What'd you say?”

Sheriff doesn’t answer and reaches for the bottle in front of him. Alex grabs his hand, stopping him. 

“Thanks.” He whispers to her. 

The twins exchange another look before they both get up and leave. They walk into Stiles’ room and Alex plops onto the bed with a groan. She whips her eyes. “Who are you calling?” 

“Scott.” 

“Why Scott?” 

“Why not Scott?” 

“Why not Allydia. This is something she needs to hear.” Alex gets off the bed. 

“Why should she hear this first?” 

Alex looks at her brother with an incredulous look in her eyes. “Maybe because her Uncle is killing people who could be responsible for family’s murder?!” 

-/-/-/-/-/-/—/-/

Scott and Allison sit on his bed in an awkward silence. “Do you want me to say something first?”

Allison shakes her head. “No.”

Scott nods. “Okay.” Another best of awkward silence. “Do you want me to leave you alone for a few minutes?”

“Why would I want that?”

“I don't know. It's just that, um - you came in here and said that you wanted to talk, and we've been sitting here for like ten minutes - and you haven't said anything yet, and it's starting to freak me out.”

“Sorry. It's a little hard to start. This is going to sound really ridiculous. Like, I - I guess I just - I don't want you to laugh at me.”

Scott grabs her hand. “I would never laugh at you.”

Allison nods and sighs. “It's about my family.”

Scott gulps and gestures for her to continue. “Okay.”

“A little while ago, I caught them in a lie. A small one. When my aunt first arrived, she had car trouble, and - My dad said it was a flat tire, but she said she needed a jump start.”

“Maybe it was just a little miss communication.”

“Yeah, that was what I though too. And then I found glass on her car like - her window had been smashed in. I've been overhearing some really strange conversations. I think some of it has to do with Derek.”

“Are you sure? Allison: Yeah. I think that he's not -“

Melissa pops into Scott’s room, giving Allison a quick smile. “Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight -“ Scott is just looking at his mother. “what? What - what's wrong? Is it - is it my hair, makeup?”

Scott shakes his head quickly. “No. No, nothing. You look beautiful.”

“You look amazing.” Allison smiles. 

“Amazing. Why do you look amazing?”

Melissa scoffs. “Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of 16.”

“Who?”

“Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today. Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and - I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week.” She says smoothing our her outfit. 

“What - medical rep?” 

“That medical rep.” The doorbell rings and Melissa starts freaking out. “And, uh, I'm not - I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the - get the door and talk with him, okay, just - Be nice.”

Scott nods and gets off the bed. “Just one minute, okay?” Allison nods as he runs downstairs. 

Melissa rushes back to her room. “Scott! Get the door.” She yells as the doorbell rings again. Scott opens the door and growls at the person on the other side. “Scott! For the love of God, please!” Melissa makes her way down. “Hey. What are you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in?” She says before rushing back up. 

Peter smiles at the teen. “Hello there.”

Scott grabs the door, about to slam it shut. 

“Really? Slam the door in my face? Come on, Scott. Take a second to think that through.”

“I'll tell her.” He growls. 

“That I used to be a catatonic invalid with burns covering half my face? Good luck with that.”

“If you hurt her, if you even touch her -“

“Scott, if I may interrupt your listing of the top five most impotent - sounding threats for a moment, try and remember that I've been in a coma for six years. Don't you think I'd like to have dinner with a beautiful woman?”

Melissa peaks her head out. “Just - just half a second. Sorry.” She smiles before rushing the rest of the way up. 

“Or maybe - You think that I've come up with an idea. Like how it might be easier to convince you to be part of the pack - if your mother is too. You need to understand how much more powerful we are together - You and me and Derek. Did you know that some of the most successful military operations during the second world war were the German U - boat attacks? Do you know what they called them? Wolf packs. Did you know that? Or are you failing history as well?” 

“I know the Germans lost the war.”

“I think you'll find that most historians would argue that as a failure of leadership. And trust me, we don't have that problem here.”

Melissa finally makes her way down the stairs, ready. “I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again.”

“Mom -“

Melissa grins over at him. “Yes? Sweetheart?”

Scott looks from Peter’s face to his mom’s grin. “Have a good time.”

“Okay.” Melissa beams in relief before leaving with Peter. 

-/-/—//—//—/—/—

Jackson grunts as he lifts weights in the gym, rock music blaring loudly. Well it was until someone abruptly pauses it. “What the hell?” He says, sitting up and walking around the corner. “Hey.” 

“I like your taste in music.” Derek says, gesturing to the iPod. “I haven't heard this one - in a long time.” Derek walks closer to him. 

“I'm not scared of you. Come on. I'm not afraid.”

Derek rolls his eyes and grins. “Yeah. You are. You know, I bet you haven't had a day in your whole life - where you haven't been afraid of something. But you won't have to be anymore. Not when you're one of us.”

-/-/—/-///:/-

Scott rushes back into his room and grabs his phone. He then turns to Allison. “If you just stay, I swear - I'll be right back. I just - I just have to, um - I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't totally, incredibly important.”

“It's all right.” Allison nods in understanding. 

“No, no. I want to talk to you. There's actually nothing I want to do more right now. Can you please stay? Please? I'll be right back.” Allison just nods and Scott sighs in relief. “Thank you”

\-------------------

As Peter drives them to their date, Peter looks aver at Melissa and sees her looking very confused and worried, "Everything okay?"

Melissa looks over at him and smiles, "Mm, I don't know. I just feel like we maybe missed the turn for the restaurant?"

"Hm, I'll pull over. We can map it on your phone. " He assures.

Melissa nods, "Okay." Peter looks back at her somewhat creepily and smiles, "What?"

"I was just noticing that you have the most incredible skin. It's flawless." Peter says as if it's completely normal.

Melissa looks at him, slightly weirded out. "That's a new one on me."

"Do you mind?" Peter asks, reaching for her phone. 

Melissa smiles and hands it over, "Oh. Sorry." Melissa and Peter jump a bit when their car suddenly gets rear-ended. Melissa looks behind them to see the car and finds the Stilinskis. "Oh, are you kidding me? Stiles! Alex!" 

Stiles and Alex pop their heads out of Roscoe, "Mrs. McCall?"

Melissa sighs, "Yes!"

"Wow, this is - this is just crazy." Stiles starts as he and his sister exit the car. The twins and the two adults meet in the middle. The twins are barely holding in their anger towards the alpha.

"What a coincidence, huh?" Alex laughs.

Melissa sarcastically laughs, "Ha ha -"

Peter scoffs discretely and turns away, "Nicely done, Allydia. Nicely done." He says, missing the mentioned witch smirking at him from the forest. 

"I mean - I do not know what happened. You guys just came out of nowhere." Stiles says.

Melissa stares at the twins in shock, "Came out of nowhere! We were parked on the side of the road, Stiles."

Alex laughs again, "How crazy is that? I mean, we should probably call the cops, you know, do like an accident report thing." Alex smiles, apologetically at Melissa.

Peter quickly steps in, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Are you sure? I think I'm feeling a little whiplash." Stiles says, giving the wolf a hard glare.

"Whiplash? You hit us!" She gapes.

Alex feels her brother's neck and sighs, "I don't know - there's something definitely wrong with his neck."

Peter turns away again, "I know you're there, Ally, and I'm impressed. It's too bad most teenagers aren't that smart. It's like that one on the lacrosse team - Jackson. Thinks he knows all about us. You know how they say knowledge is power. But you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Allydia glares hard in his direction, "Not in his case."

Allydia whips out her phone, "Scotty, get to my old house now." She leaves the message. She then messages Alex.

You did great guys. Time to go, he's going after Jackson. 

Alex discretely pulls out her phone and messages back.

Perfect, let's see how fast we can stop him this time. 

\-----------------------------------------

(with derbear, scoot, and jackass)

Scott follows Jackson and Derek through the wood. "Jackson." He whispers and his eyes widen when they comes across a clearing where the Hale House sits, "Oh, no."

Jackson cocks an eyebrow in Derek's direction, "This is it? This is the place?"

"Go ahead." Derek jerks his head towards the house.

"Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head."

Derek rolls his eyes and says, "Go in."

"What's in here?"

"Everything you want. It's gonna be all right. Trust me."

Jackson takes a closer look at the house and his eyes widen as he begins to recognize it, "This house - It's the same h - house." He stutters.

Derek looks at him in confusion, "What'd you say?"

"I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything."

"You've been here?" Derek asks, eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

Jackson shakes his head, "No, never. I dreamt it. There's no one else here, and no one else is coming?" Jackson turns to see Derek shifting, Glowing blue eyes glaring at him and claws out, ready to tear him to pieces. "No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it." He whimpers and slowly cowers away.

Derek shakes his head and growls, "I think you do."

"N - no!"

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team." Derek is suddenly shoved down.

"Excuse me. Co - captain." Scott growls, also shifted. Jackson sees this as an opportunity to get away.

"Move!" Derek orders.

Scott's glare hardens, "No."

"Fine. I'll kill you too." He approaches. They group jumps when an arrow lands between them. Derek's eyes wide, "Cover your eyes! Scott!" Scott barely even has time to think when the arrow starts emitting a blinding light. "Go! Run!" Derek distantly calls. Scott begins to feel woozy as his vision starts going black.

-/-//—/—/—

Scott groans awake, feeling something poking at him, "Stop." He groans as he tries to sit up.

Deaton gently tries to lay him back down. "It's all right, Scott. You're gonna be all right. I wouldn't get up just, yet."

Scott groans again, "Where am I -"

"You're fine. And I've given you something that should - Speed up the healing process."

"But you're a vet." Scott says, confusion obvious.

Deaton smiles gently, "That's very true - and 90% of the time, I'm mostly treating cats and dogs."

"Mostly?"

"Mostly."

\-----------------------------------------

(with kate and allison)

Allison looks around as she and her aunt walk through a tunnel. She looks around trying to figure out exactly where and why her aunt is taking her through it, "What is this place?" 

Kate smiles and stops at a bolted up door, "Let's start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets?" She smirks when Allison nods, "Ours is a little different." She unbolts the door and lets Allison go in first. She watches as Allison's eyes widens in something that vaguely resembles horror and smirks. She turns her attention to a slightly shifted Derek Hale who is hanging from chains and tied to a fence, "Isn't he beautiful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi we’re surprisingly still alive. anyway our infinity war and endgame books are both done now so we finally have enough time for this book too. 
> 
> we are updating this book and here’s to never growing up as much as we can. 
> 
> no promises for when the next chapter is out sadly so all we can say for now is that it will be up. 
> 
> -A.M.


	13. Formality

Allison drives her car down the road, no set destination in mind and visibly upset. She thinks back to her encounter with her aunt and her family’s secret. 

“What are you doing to him? Is that gonna kill him?” Allison had asked Kate. 

Kate scoffed. “Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now.” 

“What is he?”

“Shape - shifter. Lycan. Werewolf. To me he's just another dumb animal.” Mate shrugged. “Come here. See these right here?” She pushed Derek’s lip up that showed his sharp teeth. “These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf - eating herbivores, is it?” She smirked. 

Allison looks at incredulously. “This is a joke to you?” 

“Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?” 

That particular flashback ends as Allison shakes her head, pressing the gas harder. Another flashback begins. 

“So - it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?” Allison asked as they walked out of the torture room. 

“There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a Beta, and then there's the Alpha. Alpha's the pack leader - Bigger, stronger, nastier. Those - are the real ugly motherf -“

Past Kate is interrupted by sirens and Allison jumps, groaning to her self. 

“Oh, God, not now.” At the sight of the lights, Allison is sent into the flashback again. 

“When were they gonna tell me?”

“They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you.”

Allison furrows her eyebrows. “Why?”

“Let's just say if you react badly when you find out -“ Kate sharply breathes in. “Not good.”

Allison pauses and looks at her aunt with wide eyes. “What do you mean,"not good"?”

“They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me - what I see - Natural talent.” Allison looks at her, unsure. Kate sighs and continues. “Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance.”

Allison sighs herself, “What am I supposed to do now?”

Kate shrugs. “Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part.”

“What's the next part?”

Kate smirks. “You're gonna help me catch the second Beta.”

A knock on her window brings Allison out of her flashback. She rolls down her window and cringes at the flashlight in her face. 

Sheriff peers into the window, lowering his flashlight. He sees how upset she is and looks at her in worry. “Allison? You all right?”

“Yeah. Sorry I was going so fast, I - I didn't realize I - I -“ Allison stutters out and tries to stop her tears. 

“Oh, no.” He sucks in a breath. “Uh - Okay, all right, uh - Listen, you weren't going that fast. Just, uh - 75 in a 25 in a - construction zone.”

Allison flinches as her tears escape without her permission. “Oh, God - uh, I'm not crying get out of the ticket. I just, um - I don't want you to think I'm like this -“

“No, it's okay, perfectly okay. It's, uh -“

Allison shakes her head. “No, please. Write me a ticket. I need you to write me a ticket, okay?”

“Okay. I don't see how that's gonna really make you feel a lot better -“ Sheriff is really starting to worry about her at this point. 

“It's so humiliating. I swear I'm not like this.”

“I understand.” 

“This isn't me. This is - this is - This is not me!” She snaps before slowly exhaling and calming down. “This is not me. I'm okay.”

“Yeah?” Sheriff asks, not quite believing that she’s okay. 

Allison lets out another exhale and nods. “Yeah. I'm okay. I'm okay.”

Sheriff nods, “Do I still have to write you a ticket?”

Back at the Vet, Deaton stands over Scott as he groans awake. “Welcome back to the land of the conscious. You doing okay?” Scott tries to get up with grimace. Deaton gently pushes him back down. “Maybe you should sit down, huh?” Deaton glances up as the door chimes open. “Hello?” He calls. 

Deaton goes out into the reception area of the clinic. “I'm sorry, but we're -“ He gulps when he sees Peter Hale. “We're closed.”

“Hi there. I'm here to pick up.”

Deaton gives him a low glare. “I'm not sure I remember you dropping off.”

Peter chuckles and waves Deaton off. “This one wandered in on its own.”

“Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you - We're closed.”

Peter smiles. “Well, I think you can make an exception this one time - Don't you?”

“I'm sorry. That's not going to be possible. Maybe you could come back during regular hours.” Deaton tries to stay professional. 

Peter’s smiles falls. “You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it.”

“Like I said -“ Peter begins to come closer and Deaton tries to stand taller. “We're closed.”

Peter continues to come closer before realise he can’t. “Mountain ash. That's an old one.”

“Let me be as clear as possible. We - are - closed.”

Peter speaks in a low voice. “There are others who can help me get what I want, Scott.” Scott freezes and stands right behind the front. “More innocent - and far more vulnerable.” Peter smirks before leaving. 

Scott’s eyes go wide. “Allison!” 

Scott, Stiles, Alex, and Allydia were rummaging through the woods around the old Hale house. 

“Call it again!” Scott yells out in frustration. 

Alex sighs as she presses Scott’s contact again, still not hearing it ringing. “It's not here. Okay, so you lost your phone. Why don't you just get a new one?”

“I can't afford a new one.” Scott groans, kicking a pile of leaves. “And I can't do this alone. We have to find Derek.” 

Alex rolls her eyes. “Well, "A", you're not alone. You have us. And "B", didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead.” Allydia tries to ignore the pit on her stomach at the words. 

“Argent's plan was to use him to get to the Alpha - they're not gonna kill him.” Scott says. 

Stiles sighs, “All right, so then just let them do what they're planning, you know? They use Derek to get Peter - problem solved.” 

“Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek!” Scott snaps. “I can't protect her on my own. Which means we either find Derek first!”

“You know, you’re not alone in this.”Alex snaps. 

Scott just looks at her with wide eyes, “I-“

“No! You need to stop acting like you’re alone. Cause you’re not. You’ve got Stiles, Allydia, Derek even, and you have me!Ya know the one you doesn’t really know how the hell I got these ablilities.” Alex groans in frustration as Allydia drags her away, back to the car. 

Scott looks at Stiles with pleading eyes. “Just-just help me. Please.” 

Stiles sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. They make their way back to the McCall house and into Scott’s bedroom. “You know, you probably lost it when you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?”

“He wasn't going to kill anyone. And I'm not letting him die.”

Stiles makes a pouty face. “Could you at least think about letting him die? For me?” Scott smirks before he stiffens. “What?” Stiles asks. 

Scott inches closer to his window as he hears a car stop in the driveway. “My Mom just got home from work.”

“Hi. It's me. Melissa Mccall. I'm - giving you a call.” Melissa tries not to cringe at her own joke. “That always sounds really weird because of my last name, Mccall. So - yeah. Um - You know, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to reschedule dinner or lunch. It doesn't have to be dinner. Lunch is good. Or maybe you would like to do coffee, or maybe you're a tea drinker. I don't know. You know, we could also just go out for drinks. Yeah, 'cause I think I need a few after this profoundly embarrassing phone call. So if this really doesn't freak you out too much after this disastrous call, feel free to, um, give me a call.” Melissa chokes up as she presses end voicemail. She nearly throws her phone down as her tears finally fall. 

“Is she okay? What's she doing?”

Scott looks over at Stiles. “Crying.” He says, believing that this is his fault. 

“Scott, you can't protect everyone.”

“I have to.” 

At the Stilinski house, in Alex’s room, Alex enters and throws herself down on her bed. 

“I think I hate him.” Alex groans, voice muffled by the bed. 

“Nah, it’s that you can’t hate him.” Allydia says as she lays down next to her. “You want to but you also love him too much.” 

Alex groans. “Why are emotions so confused.” She whines as she cuddles into her best friend. 

Allydia snickers. “I don’t know but I’ll let you know when I figure it out.” 

A beat of silence passes over them. “Hey, Ally. How come you can’t find Derek with your powers?” 

“Because there’s something blocking him from me. Trust me, I’ve been trying all night and all day. But, there’s just something blocking him.” 

Alex holds her tighter. “We’ll figure it out. Together.”

“I’m holding you to that, Cap.” Allydia laughs. 

Alex laughs back and gently hits her arm. “Shut up.” 

Back in the Argent’s torture dungeon, Kate pulls a lever that send electricity to Derek. “Come on, Derek. He killed your sister. He’s hurting your other sister! Now - either you're not telling me because, well, you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason - You're protecting him. Look at that sour face. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, "Smile, Derek." "Why don't you smile more?" Don't you just wanna - kick those people in the face!” Kate grins as she approaches the wolf. 

“I can think of one.” Derek growls. 

Kate’s grins widens. “Promise? 'cause if I thought you'd be that much fun - I'd let you go.” Derek gives her a cold look and she rolls her eyes. “All right, let's see. Nothing, nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap.”

“Are you gonna torture me - Or are you just gonna talk me to death, huh?”

“Oh, sweetie, I don't - I don't wanna torture you. I just - wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?” She wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Like the time you burned my family alive?” He growls.

“No, I was thinking more about the - hot, crazy s*x we had. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too. I love how much you hate me.” She bends down and licks a strip on his torso. “Remember how this felt?” 

Derek snaps at her. 

“Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you.” The door to the basement opens and a tall guy walks in. “But he does.” Kate backs away with a menacing grin. 

“What do you mean, I can't go to the formal?” Scott asks he stands in front of coach. 

“Mccall, you're failing my class and two others. They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player.”

“S - so the compromise is I can't go to the dance?”

“Yeah.”

Scott gesticulates. “Then I quit the team.”

Coach laughs and shakes his head. “No, you don't. And if you show up at the dance. And I see you there - I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth.”

Jackson sighs as he stands in front of his locker. “You want me to take her to the formal.”

Scott sighs. “I don't want you to. I need you to.”

“Screw you.” Jackson looks at Stiles, Alex, and Allydia that are standing around them. “You know what? Screw you too. In fact, screw each other.” Jackson rolls his eyes. 

“Hey, you know he saved your life, right?” Stiles says. 

“He left me for dead.”

“I got shot for you.” Scott growls. 

“Oh, yeah? Show me the bullet wound.”

“You know it healed.”

“Convenient.”

“Just do it for Allison, okay? She's in serious danger. I'm talking around - the - clock danger. She needs someone to keep an eye on her at the dance.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “Have her dad do it, okay? He's the one actually equipped to handle this.” 

“How am I supposed to do that and keep him from finding out about me?”

“Not my problem.” Jackson goes to turn away when Scott stops him. 

“You're her friend too. You are. All that time that you spent with her to get to me you can't tell me that you didn't get to know her and like her. It's Allison. It's impossible not to like her. You can't tell me that you don't care if she gets hurt.”

“What if I get hurt?” 

Alex shrugs. “Then it's worth it.”

“Not to me.” Jackson mutters as he turns away and walks away. 

“Well, I shouldn't say I told you so - 'cause it's not strong enough.” Stiles starts. 

“How about we’re always right, and you should listen to whatever we have to say and never disagree ever, ever, for the sake of your wolflihood?” Alex continues. 

Scott shakes his head and looks over at Allydia. “I'm not done.” 

Alex sighs and rubs her face. “You're not done. Okay.”

Scott gives Allydia a pleading look. “One more thing.”

Allydia rolls her eyes and then turns to follow Jackson, not before flashing purple eyes at Scott. 

“Hey, what time should I pick you up for the dance tomorrow?” A now sweaty and nervous Jackson says as he looks at Allison. 

Allison gives him a nervous laugh. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I - I'm great. I'm just excited to go to the formal. With you. As friends. Just friends. Just - just friends.” Jackson lets out an anxious laugh when he makes eye contact with a glaring witch. 

“Hey, don't worry. I'll still be there.” Stiles says as he watches Scott pace around him. 

Scott shakes his head. “I'm still going.”

“Is that such a good idea? Do you even have a date?” 

Scott shakes his head. “Not yet.”

“Do you have a suit?”

“Not yet.”

“Do you have a ticket to the formal? A ride there?”

“No.” Scott sighs and presses his head into the wall. “And no.”

Stiles smirks. “So you're gonna ride your bike to a dance that you're not even allowed to go to without a date, a suit, or a way in with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little werewolf ass.”

Scott chuckles. “Yeah. You gonna help me?”

“Hell, yeah.”

In class, Allydia silently waves a flyer for the dance on Alex’s direction. She’s asking Alex to go with her. Alex finally looks over and grins. She mouths, HELL YEAH! They both let out quiet snickers as the teacher continues going on. 

After school, Allison and Lydia go up the escalator at the mall. Allison shrugs during their conversation. “Nothing's wrong, I just - I have a lot on my mind.”

“You could smile, at least. Ever heard of the saying, "Never frown. Someone could be falling in love with your smile"? Smile, Allison. I'm buying you a dress.” Lydia smirks as they get onto the level they want to be on. 

“Have to admit as far as apologies go, that's more than I expected.”

“Excellent.” Lydia smiles. 

Allison sighs and turns to her. “But not as much as I'm going to ask.”

Lydia furrows her eyebrows. “What? What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means you're going to cancel on whatever dumb, roided - up jock you said yes to and you're going to go with somebody else.”

“Who?”

Allison smiles and points. “Him.”

Lydia looks over to see Stiles playing around with different perfume scents. 

“Don't frown, Lydia. Someone could be falling in love with your smile.” 

After driving from school to the mall, Alex and Allydia watch as Stiles wonders over to the perfume kiosk. They smile and walk towards the formal section. After a while of walking around, Alex groans in frustration. 

“Dresses are weird!” Alex says, as she sips Green Tea Frappcino. “I can never find one I like! I’m debating on just going in a suit!”

“Why stop there? Go in a full blown superhero costume!” Allydia smirks as she throws the cup that had previously held her Caramel Macchiato. 

“Don’t start giving me ideas, Ally.” Alex teases back as Allydia giggles. “Also, you’re lucky you’re just going to go to Hot Topic and grab something.”

“Indeed, I will because I get a discount and I’m cheap as hell.” 

Alex rolls her eyes at her best friend and notices her tense up, she starts looking

They are then walking around in the dresses section, Stiles trailing behind them with an armful of dresses. 

“Oh - okay, so are you just gonna - try these on right now? All of them? Is this a 24 - hour Macy's?” Stiles whimpers as he can barely see over the pile. 

Allison snickers at the two as she picks up a dress. She’s trying to debate if this would be good or not. 

“That's not your color.” A voice makes her jump. She turns to see Peter. “Sorry if that was intrusive, but - considering your skin tone, I'd go lighter.”

Allison smirks. “Because I'm pale?”

“Fair. I mean, you can't call skin like yours pale. Not skin that perfect.”

Allison begins to feel uncomfortable. “Okay.” (allison, i can send you the song creepy old guy from beetlejuice? -a.m.)

“Trust me, I - I have a unique perspective on the subject. Do you mind?” Allison slowly shakes her head. “See? Much better. You're not here alone, are you? Shopping for dresses - with friends. High school dance.”

“Formal.” 

They are interrupted by an announcement. “Attention shoppers. To the owner of a blue Mazda, license plate -“

“Did she just say a blue Mazda?” Allison freezes. 

“- 5768. Your car is being towed -“

“Oh! That's my car.” Allison says as she practically flies out of the store. 

“I have to say, Scott, I continue to be impressed with your ingenuity. Just remember - You can't be everywhere all the time.” Scott hides behind a column when he says this. 

Chris Argent is pacing his living rooms as he leaves yet another voicemail for his sister. “Hey. It is me. I'm getting tired of leaving messages. I wanna know where you are. Call me. Now.”

Kate rolls her eyes as she throws her phone away. “Unfortunately, Derek, if you're not gonna talk - I'm just gonna have to kill you. So say hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me, didn't you? The truth about the fire? Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh, sweetie - That's just a lot of guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault. You got tricked by a pretty face. It happens! Handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super - hot girl who comes from a family that kills the werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it - ironic - That you're inadvertently helping me track down the rest of the pack - again? Or just a little bit of history repeating.” Kate smirks before pausing. “History repeating. It's not Jackson, is it? Oh, no, no, no, he's got a little scratch on the back of his neck, but - he's not in love with Allison. Not like Scott.” Derek growls. 

At the McCall house, in Scott’s room, Scott is trying his suit on for the night. Melissa pokes her head to check on him. 

Melissa makes an impressed noise. “This is really nice. How did you afford a -“ She smiles as Scott turns and shows off the rip in the back. “oh -“

“It's not gonna work, is it?” Scott lets out a frustrated sigh. 

Melissa takes pity on him, “No, no, it's fine, it's fine. No one'll notice. No one legally blind.” She mutters the last bit. 

“I heard that.” Scott scoffs. 

“Okay, well, you just come in here, and we can try it. Come on, come on, come on. Let's do this. See? I actually think this is gonna work.”

“Really?”

“Turn. And - no.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“What - I - I don't have time for this! I can't buy new ones, Mom! What am I gonna do?”

“Okay, don't panic, all right? Take them off. Pants off now. So is she coming here, because you know I need the car tonight.” She says as she starts sewing the tear up. 

Scott sighs and shakes his head. “No. I'm going stag.”

Melissa pauses. “You're going alone?”

“Stag. There's a difference. Sort of.”

Melissa resumes working. “I'm sorry, I'm just a little, you know, surprised that, you know, you don't have anyone else to ask other than Allison.” Her tone implies that she knows that there is someone else that would go with him and he would want to go with. 

There are no other girls besides Allison.”

Melissa pauses, not believing that to be true. “You really feel that way?”

“Can you just please keep sewing?”

“No, no, no, no. You have time for other questions. Come here.” She pats the bed next to her. “Do you really feel that way?”

“I can't help it. I mean, every time I look at her, I get this - this hollow feeling in my chest, and it's like - it's like someone literally took a shovel and dug a hole in me, and it's the worst feeling I've ever had in my life, and I didn't - I didn't know anyone could actually ever feel this bad.”

“I know. Everyone knows eventually. It does go away.”

“I don't want it to.” 

Melissa sucks in a breath. “Have you told her how you feel?”

“She knows.” Scott shrugs. 

“Come on, she knows. She knows? Listen, dumb ass, I'm gonna let you in on a secret that most guys don't even have a clue about, all right? You ready? Women love words.”

“Huh?” 

“You need to tell her how you feel. Just say it. Say it again. Say it differently. Learn how to say it better. Learn how to sing it. You know, just write it in a poem and a letter attached to flowers, carve it in a tree, in a sidewalk with cement - tattoo on your arm.”

“Really?”

“No. Not really. Just - Tell her the truth. Tell her - anything and everything you want.” Melissa sighs as she hands Scott the now sewed up suit. 

Scott pauses. “Everything?”

“But when you do -“ She fixes his suit. “I'd keep that buttoned.”

“I didn’t know any of that stuff. Ya know, about girls and feelings.” Scott sheepishly says. 

“Of course you didn’t, or else you wouldn’t have been the last one to know about your best friend being in love with you.” Melissa, almost nonchalantly, says. 

Scott’ freezes at the mention of Alex, “Wh-what? How’d you know?” 

“Honey, I think you’re the only one who didn’t know. That and, Allydia and Alex tell me everything!” 

Scott flushes and groans. “I don’t know what to do about that either!” 

“Do you like Allison?” Melissa asks and Scott nods. “Do you like Alex?” 

Scott spends quite a bit of time contemplating this question. “Maybe? But it’s weird. We have been friends since kindergarten and she’s me best friend’s sister. But at the same time, it’s easy for those reasons.”

“Want some advise?” Melissa offers. 

“Of course.” 

“Take your time. They won’t rush you if they truly like you too.”

Allison and Jackson pull up to the school and both start fixing themselves before they head in. Jackson pulls out a flask that's in his jacket pocket. He points towards Allison after taking a swig. She gives a shy and slightly confused smile. "I'm good, thanks."

"You want to do tonight sober?"

"I wouldn't mind remembering some of it."

Jackson rolls his eyes and mutters. "Yeah, well - I wouldn't mind forgetting all of it."

Allison pretends she didn't hear that. "Do you know if Scott's coming?"

"I know he's not allowed to. Academic probation." Jackson scoffs before getting out of the car, not even considering Allison.

Allison sights to herself and checks her makeup and hair again in the sun visor mirror. She shakes her head, "Normal teenage girl. You can do this. Smile, Allison. Somebody could be falling in love with your -" She pauses when she lifts the visor and puts it back up, revealing Scott on the roof. She smiles as he runs.

Lydia and Stiles pull into a spot semi close to Allison and Jackson. Stiles rushes over to open the door for Lydia. She gets out and straightens out her dress. She sees Jackson and Allison approaching them. "Jackson. You look handsome."

"Obviously. It's Hugo Boss." Jackson says with an eye roll. Allison walks by with pitying smile and Lydia returns it. 

"I don't care. I don't want compliments. I will not fall prey to society's desire to turn girls into emotional, insecure neurotics who pull up their dresses at the first flattering remark."

Stiles looks down at her with a smile, "Well, I think you look beautiful."

"Really?" Lydia looks up at him with a grateful smile. 

Stiles gives her a smile and she interlocks her arm with his with a hairflip, making their towards their school. 

Music starts slightly baring as Alex and Allydia pull into the car park. Allydiastraightens herself out as she waits for Alex to finish the last bits of her make up. Alexget out and hold her arm out for Allydia, "Ready to be the hottest couple in the whole damn school?"

"Yes, even we already are." The snicker as Allydia loops her arm through Alex's offered one. 

Inside, Allison and Jackson stand by the punch bowl as Jackson is in the process of getting drunk. "Do you wanna dance?" Allison asks, hoping to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Do I have to?"

Allison lets out a long exhale, "Not the response I was expecting, but - No, I guess not."

Jackson sighs and rolls his eyes, holding his hand out. Allison smiles and they head to the dance floor.

Scott finally manages to sneak into the door, just in time to see Allison and Jackson start dancing. He makes his way to the bleachers and watches them. He sees Allydia and Alex dancing and laughing with Danny. He smiles at them. 

At a random table, Lydia and Stiles sit in an awkward and anxious silence.

"You wanna dance?" Stiles asks.

"Pass."

"You know what? Let me try that again." Stiles sighs to himself and gets up. "Lydia - get off your cute little ass and dance with me now."

"Interesting tactic. I'm gonna stick with no."

"Lydia, get up - okay? You're gonna dance with me. I don't care that you made out with my best friend for some weird power thing, I don't - Lydia, I've had a crush on you since the third grade. And I know that somewhere inside that cold, lifeless exterior there's an actual human soul. And I'm also pretty sure that I'm the only one who knows how smart you really are. Uh - huh. And that once you're done pretending to be a nitwit - you'll eventually go off and write some insane mathematical theorem that wins you the Nobel Prize."

Lydia sits there as Stiles rambles about everything he knows about her and clears her throat. "A Fields Medal."

"What?"

Lydia stands up and approaches Stiles. “Nobel doesn't have a prize for mathematics. The Fields Medal's the one I'll be winning.” She holds out her hand, Stiles takes it in awe. He does a little triumphant fist pump and Scott laughs and beams with pride. 

That pride is short lived when he hears someone yelling at him. “Mccall!” Coach yells and quickly makes his way towards him. Scott jumps down from the bleachers and trues to blend in with his fellow students. “I see you! Come here, buddy. Come here. Mccall! Get outta my way! Mccall! It's a small gym, buddy. I'm gonna find you. I gotcha, Mccall! Come here, come here! Get outta my way! Mccall!”

Scott runs towards Alex, Allydia, and Danny. He grabs Danny’s arm. “Danny, Danny, dance with me.”

“What?” Alex, Allydia, and Danny all say in unison. 

“Dance with me.”

“No.”

Scott yanks him close to him and ignores the fact that Allydia and Alex are dying of laughter next to them. “Please! Right now! Right now!” He looks over to see Coach approaching them and puts his arms around Danny’s neck, Danny immediately puts his arms around Scott’s waist- even if he is horribly confused. 

“Mccall! You're not supposed to - What the hell are you do - What the hell are you doing?”

“Yes, coach?” Scott innocently asks, still ignoring Alex and Allydia’s stifled laughter. 

Coach backs away, as surrounding students give him judging looks. “Okay, ho - ho - ho - ha ha. Hold on, you - I was just saying he's not supposed to - I mean, I wasn't saying that he shouldn't - You guys don't think - You don't - I - I was - Just dance, everybody. Just dance! Dance! It's a party!” He cheers as he walks away. 

Scott breaks away from Danny and smiles at him. “Thanks, dude, I owe you!”

“That was amazing!” Alex finally frees her laughter. 

Scott blushes and rolls his eyes, “Shut up.” He mutters before walking away. 

“What are you looking at, Greenberg?” Coach suddenly yells. 

Scott walks away to find Allison. 

Alex’s laughter dies and she turns to Allydia with a sad smile. “He’s not gonna choose me, is he?” She asks. 

“I don’t know. But you don’t have to just sit and wait around. You can do whatever you want really.” Allydia shrugs. 

Alex sighs and nods, before tugging Allydia in for the currently slow song. Allydia sighs and holds her tighter. 

Scott tries to get through to where Allison is. He finally finds her standing alone. “Allison.”

“Yes, I would love to dance with you.” Allison grins and takes his hand, already pulling him to the dance floor. The mirror all of the other couples in the dance floor, swaying slowly. 

Stiles and Lydia are in a similar position, arms wrapped around each other and Lydia has her head on his shoulder. She slowly lifts her head up and Stiles looks down at her. 

“You okay?”

“Just - need to take a little break.”

“You mean you need to go find Jackson. I get it.” 

Lydia looks up at before nodding and leaving him. He lets out a disappointed sigh as Alex and Allydia grab him and the three dance. 

“We’ve got you.” Alex and Allydia mutter to the teen. 

Jackson drunkenly stumbles out of the school and head towards the forest. He rubs his eyes as he sees two glowing red eyes flaring at him. He stumbles his way out into the woods as he yells frantically. “Come on. Come on, do it. I know you're here. Come on! Come on - I wanna be like you. I wanna be one of you. Please.” He looks over and sees that the eyes weren’t eyes at all. He sees two hunters approaching him with guns with the red lasers on them. 

Chris Argent sighs. “Unfortunately, Jackson, I don't think I can give you what you want. But I have a feeling you might be able to help me.”

Back in the dance, Allison looks up at Scott, only to find him already looking. “What?”

“It's just hard not to look at you.”

“I like it when you look at me.”

“I remember this one time, Uh - I was holding you and you fell asleep in my arms and - I was watching you and I thought, "I could stay like this for hours." And then - you started drooling and it got kinda disgusting. And then my arm fell asleep with your head on it and pins and needles started to hurt.”

Allison laughs. “Okay. Shut up.”

Scott laughs back. “Sorry. I just like hearing you laugh. And, uh - I kinda love your smile.” Allison sheepishly glances up at him and Scott feels his heart in his throat. “Allison, I need to tell you something. Remember when we were talking in my room the other night?”

“Oh, you don't have to apologize. Stiles told me about the car accident.”

“I - it's not that. It's about Derek, and it's about everything that you were trying to tell me.”

“That was, uh - forget about that. I - I - I don't know what I was talking about.” Allison tries to stop the flashes of seeing Derek Hale tied up and being electrocuted in front of her. 

“I do, and I believe you.”

“You don't have to. I know things now - things are different. Just - just trust me.”

Jackson walks back towards the school with the hunters flanking him. “You promise you won't hurt him.”

“Of course not. He's just a kid.”

“What are you gonna do?”

“I'm going to take care of it. Now, go back to the dance, Jackson. Be with your friends. Be a normal teenager.”

Jackson hesitantly nods and walks back into the dance. 

“Jackson!” Lydia shouts, just barely missing the boy as she walks outside. She glances before just continuing to walk. 

“You weren't wrong.” Scott says as the slow song continues. 

“Yes. I was. The stuff I was saying, it was crazy, so -“

“Allison, please let me talk.” Scott whispers and Allison looks up at him. He cups her face with his hands, kissing her. 

Allison pulls away. “Why did you do that?”

“Because I love you.” 

Allison looks at him in astonishment and kisses him again. 

Alex, Allydia, and Stiles are gathered by the punch bowl. Allydia stops mid sentence. “Guys, something’s wrong.” 

Alex and Stiles look at each other for a moment. “Lydia.” Stiles whispers. 

“Oh shit.” Alex growls before they all take off. They don’t make it too far when the bump into what looks like a disoriented Jackson. 

“Where the hell have you been? Did Lydia ever find you?” Alex snaps. 

Jackson just looks at them with ride eyes, nervously sweating. 

“What? What's wrong?” Allydia gently asks. 

I - I was out behind the school, and I - I was - out -“

“What happened? Jackson. What did you do?” Alex asks, shaking him a bit. 

Outside, Lydia is closer to the lacrosse field. She sees a slightly shadowy figure walking towards her. “Jackson! Jackson! Jackson! Jackson, is that you? Jackson, is that you?” 

The figure doesn’t stop as it continues to come near her. She eventually notices that there’s no way that it’s Jackson and starts running, screaming. The figure catches up to her, claws digging into her ankles and pulling her down. The animal is on top of her before she knows it and raising claws to strike her, she tries to defend herself but then the animal bites her. She wails as the animal is blasted away by what looks like purple mist. She hears more growling and looks over to see three more figures running towards her. One with purple eyes and hands, another golden eyes and claws. The last is something entirely human. It’s the last thing she sees before her eyesight fades to black. Alex snarls and jumps on Peter, already slashing at him. He falls the ground again. 

“How is she?” Stiles asks as Allydia waves a hand down Lydia’s body as she drags Lydia to laying on her lap. 

“She’s alive, barely. She was bitten. It’ll stay that way as long as the bite takes.” Allydia tries to appear comforting. 

“WHY LYDIA?!” Alex growls loudly, claws digging into Peter’s throat. 

Peter ignores the beta has surprisingly kept him down. “Ally, tell me how to find Derek.” He makes eye contact with his niece. 

“W- what?” Alex pauses. 

“Tell me how to find your brother, niece.”

“I don't know that. How would I know that? “ Allydia whispers. 

“Because you're the clever one, aren't you? And because deception has a particularly acrid scent, Allydia. Tell me the truth -“ He looks over at Alex and Stiles. “Or I will rip them apart.” 

“Look - Look, I don't know, okay? I sw - I swear to god, I have no idea.” Allydia snaps. 

Peter shoves Alex down and pins her. Stiles jumps over to her before he is stopped by purple mist. “Tell me!” Peter snarls, his own claws in Alex now. 

Allydia looks at Alex, both have tears in their eyes. “Okay, okay, okay, look, I - I think he knew -“

“Knew what?”

“Derek, I think he - I think he knew he was gonna be caught.”

“By the Argents?”

“Yeah.”

“And?”

“When they were shot, he and Scott - I think he took Scott's Phone.” Allydia looks over at Stiles who gets wide eyes. 

“Why?”

“They all have GPS now. So if he still has it and if it's still on - you can find him.” Stiles says. 

Scott is being dragged by Allison to the back of the school where the buses are. “Where are we going?” Scott laughs. 

Allison turns to him with a flirtatious look in her eyes. “Somewhere we can be alone.”

“Alone where? Where are you going?”

“Over here.” Allison giggles as she steps towards the bus. She stops when she sees Scott get a distant look in his eyes. “You okay?”

Scott shakes off his past dream and the bus driver incident. “Yeah. Just a little weird deja vu. Sure this is a good idea?”

“In a minute, you are going to think this is a great idea.”

“I really hate it when you say things like that.”

“Come on.” Allison laughs as she gets on of the seats, looking Scott through the window. 

“We should get back to the dance.” Scott tries before laughing to himself. “Screw it.” 

He goes to get in when he sees two cars barreling towards him. He makes brief eye contact with Argent as the two cars nearly collide into him as he jumps into the air. He lands on top of hoods. Allison covers her mouth and tries to stop her screams. Scott looks at her with gold eyes. Allison starts shaking her head and backs away from the window. Scott looks at her, apology in his glowing eyes. 

She knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS THING IS SOOOO CLOSE TO BEING DONE OMG! LOOK AT IT! 
> 
> this next chapter will be the last woo! 
> 
> -A.M.


End file.
